A Little Less Ordinary
by CelestraMoon
Summary: Just a normal life. Normal friends, normal school, normal house, normal this, normal that. Katrina was just a normal high school girl when she found something unexpected lying unconcious in the snow. And now everythings a little less ordinary. EdxOC
1. Unexpected

_Beep....beep....beep..beep..beep..BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ With a tired groan, I toss my hand above my head and smack it down on top of my freaking alarm clock. Why did this world have to invent such a cruel thing? Teenagers - like myself - would live much longer, and more peaceful, lives without it.

I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and trying to actually remember if today was a school day or I just forgot my alarm clock on. But, sadly, I realize today is a school day and drag my sorry ass out of bed. My wonderful, warm, comfortable bed that just taunts me by sitting there and calling my name. Anyways, I lazily make my way over to my dresser or more like the pile of clothes that sat beside my dresser. Digging through it, I pick out some clothes and get dressed. I quickly finger brush my short brown hair before snatching the strap to my purple and blue pack and leaving my house. I walk down my driveway, the icy winter air biting at the places where my skin was exposed.

By the way, my name is Katrina Kalisneigh. Confusing last name, huh? Anyways, I'm 16 years old and I'm in the 11th grade. I live in a very small town located in Canada that not very many people have heard of. Right now, I live alone. My parents had decided to go on a VERY long vacation, most likely to get away from the cold, and my older sister moved out when I was 14. I have short dark brown hair that has a purplish reddish tint to it. I have green eyes and I'm very pale. I'm also not what you call 'girly'. I'm a tomboy. My outfits are usually jeans, skinny or normal, or sweat pants with either a t-shirt or tanktop and a large hoodie.

My life is very boring. I wake up, go to school, do homework and go on the computer. My life is so boring, it would bore even the easiest to amuse people. And yet, I'm happy with it. I mean, I have my friends even though it isn't much. Also, Basketball is coming up. And I have my imagination. I'm a Day Dreamer. I always day dream. My day dreams are mostly around Full Metal Alchemist, though. Yep, you got it. I am a huge fan girl and proud of it.

Turning the corner, I come up to my school- no wait- prison. I hated that place. With a deep sigh, I enter through the front doors. Crowds of students were formed along the halls while most of them sat at tables in the cafeteria, or as we call it, the common area. Since my town is small, my school is too. The High School is only one level and is like one big hallway with a big center and a gym attached. We have a huge field when I have no idea why. We barely even use it. Yeah, maybe for P.E. but it's mostly just there. We even have a baseball diamond or whatever to the far side of the field.

I reach my dark green locker that looked identical to all the other ones besides the number and unlock it. I toss my backpack inside before grabbing the binder I would need for my first class, Science. I mentally groan. That class was almost as boring as watching a snail, except for the fact that snails are pretty awesome. The teacher, , could go on and on for hours about nothing! One time, we were talking about ice and somehow got to mentally challenged grandparents to crocodiles. I come to school to learn, not to talk about crocodiles! He's also always picking fights with the students. A girl in my class turned once to grab her pencil case from a person sitting near her and he claimed that she was talking. I was sitting near her and knew that she wasn't. She even got sent out into the hall. Another girl was just saying her opinion on something and he gave her an S4. S4 are the detentions at my school. I can't remember what it stands for though.

I walk down the hall and curse under my breath. _Why'd my locker have to be all the way on the far side of the school_, I think,_ I only have two classes down there. The rest are all on the other side!_ Interupting my thoughts, someone jumps on me from behind and knocks me off balance, making me fall to the ground face first. Laughter erupts from the small girl on my back and also from the two standing to the

side. I groan in pain. She finally gets off my back and grabs my arm, yanking me to my feet. I glare at her but she just smiles innocently up at me. She blinks her blue eyes cutely, glasses placed in front of them. Her blonde bangs hung into her face and the rest was pulled into a short pony tail. She was also maybe 3 inches shorter than me. She was also my exact same age but four hours older than me. Yes, we were born on the same day. This girl is my all time best friend, Melina Rollan.

"Why do you always do that!?" I growl at her.

"Because it's fun." She replies boredly and as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I groan in frustration when I feel someone wrap their arm over my shoulders. I look over to meet blue eyes almost identical to Melina's. The girls hair was blonde and short, shorter than Melina's and mine. She was also maybe a centimeter shorter than me. This, my friends, is Melina's _younger_ sister, Teal. Hear that, younger! And already so much taller. Sigh, poor poor Melina. Beside Teal was a boy with light brown hair that was kinda long. He also had brown mischievous eyes and was shorter than Teal and I, but an inch taller than Melina. This was Zach, a good friend of ours. Though he was a very violent mischievous boy.

"It's barely even 9:00 am and you're already in La La Land." Teal smirks. Being one of my friends as well, she knew a lot about me though Melina took first prize. Both Melina and I liked to believe that we were twins separated at birth, though we look nothing alike.

"No, Kat Land." I correct her while returning the smirk.

She rolls her eyes and takes her arm back. With a wave, both Teal and Zach make their way down the hall in the opposite direction of the way Melina and I were supposed to go. Melina and I head the rest of the way to the Science classroom, take our seats and wait for the boring lesson to begin.

~*~

**BEEP!**

I exit the Wood Shop, the last class of the day, with my binder and other things I needed for that class in hand. I've never really be fond of Wood Shop, but it was alright I guess. After packing up my backpack, I exit the school with Melina by my side.

"So what're you going to do now?" Melina asks.

"Probably just go on the computer, like usual." I shrug and she sighs. I'm a computer nut. I'm always on it. Either looking up pictures, writing stories, or watching videos. She become used to it but still believes I need to get out more.

We reach the corner where we separate and wave to each other. I put on my earphones and turn on my

iPod, starting to listen to the song 'I Think I'm Paranoid' by Garbage. I smirk, starting random dance moves down the street. I pass the bank that I pass everyday on my way to school, people exiting or entering the building (which isn't many) giving me odd looks. I ignore them and get to the highway. Once I crossed the highway, I started to sing the lyrics. There's really not many people to hear me. There's this one house but I don't think anyways really home that much. I stroll over top the snow covered field while not watching where I'm going. I'm so used to this route, I could do it with my eyes closed.

"I think I'm paranoid. Manipulated....I think I'm paranoid.....And complicated." I sing, striking another dance move. "Bend me, break me. Anyway you need me. All I want is you. Bend me, break me. Breaking down is - EEP!!" I scream, tripping over something and landing face first into the cold snow.

I sit up quickly, spitting out snow that had entered my open mouth. Silently cursing, I sit up. _What the hell did I trip over this time!?_, I think. I turn, spotting a boy unconscious in the snow. I blink. Out of all the things this wasn't one that I suspected. I roll him onto his back to get a better look at him just to have my confusion grow. He had long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail and wore clothes my great-grandpa probably wore. But what got to me the most was that he looked like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. I push that thought to the back of my mind. Probably just a coincidence.

But looking at the bigger picture, what the hell am I gonna do!? I just found an unconscious boy lying in the snow! Call 9-1-1!? Oh yeah, what a great conversation. Yes, 9-1-1, what's the emergency. Yeah, I just found an old fashioned looking boy that looks so much like Edward Elric lying in the snow unconscious. Please send an ambulance to snow pile number 9!

Sighing in frustration, I take my backpack off of my back. Somehow, I get the boy onto my back and stand, with my back pack in hand.

"Alright super hulk powers, don't fail me now!" I grumble, attempting to walk forward with out falling backwards. This dude was heavy!!! Ok, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, trip. Once again, I find myself face first in snow. But this time, I had a short heavy blonde on my back! I groan, "OH COME ON! What did I trip over now!?"

Rolling the boy off me, I sit up. Guess what I find, another unconscious boy in the snow. Could this day get any better!? Let me guess, a leprechaun will just magically appear and tell me I'm gonna die in a week. I look around to make sure that my words don't come true. I look at both boys and sigh. _Kat, what have you got yourself into?_, I think while attempting to pick them both up.

Once I had both of them, somehow, I tried to walk to my house. I took two steps when I met the snow again.

"Ok, this isn't working." I groan.

I rack my brain for idea's. Dragging them? Nah, that would suck. I know how it feels. Wake them up? I

try. They were out like a light. I even screamed in their ears. And trust me, I can scream loud. I run a hand through my short hair, still trying to come up with a plan. A light bulb pops above my hand and I hit my fist into my hand. I quickly run home, seeing as my house wasn't that far from where I just was. I throw my backpack into the breeze way, a hall way by the garage, and run out to the shed in the backyard. I grab a bright pink -yes, bright pink- sled and run back to where I used to be to put the two on my sled.

Eventually, I get to my house. And it took even longer just trying to get them inside. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why didn't you just call for help? Because I don't have a flippin' cell phone. I'm so broke besides the money I have to use to buy food. I drop the blonde onto my bed while the other one lay on the other bed in my room, otherwise known as the spare bed. My house is small. My parents room, my room/guest room -fantastic huh?-, my sister's room, the two bathrooms, living room, kitchen and the back door entry. That's it. Lame, huh?

And now, I have these two here. Heh, excuse to use my parents bed. I leave my room and silently shut the door before heading off to start on my homework.

They didn't wake up at all the rest of the day. Hm, I wonder if they will tomorrow?


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

"Meow...." My black cat, Ebony, meows at me. I ignore her and roll over. She jumps onto the bed and strolls over to me. All of a sudden, I feel something that felt like sand paper against my cheek. I jump which causes me to fall out of bed with a startled squeak. "Meow." Ebony meows satisfied.

"You freaking cat...." I groan. I sit up quickly and send a glare at her, "I hate you so much right now." She stares back at me with her yellow green eyes and her tail flicking back and forth. She meows again and jumps off the bed. She rubs up against my side.

"Don't think I'm going to forgive you." I glare. Today was Saturday. Sat-ur-day. One of two days I get to sleep in. But then my freaking cat comes along and wakes me up. I'm surprised I haven't killed her yet.

She rubs up against me again and I sigh. I let a smile grace my lips and with another satisfied meow she pounces off. She's cute, what more can I say.

I get off of the carpeted floor and walk out of my parents room. I had to stay in there the night before because the two I picked up yesterday hadn't woken up. Speaking of which, they were still asleep. I could've stayed in my sisters room but I'm pretty sure she's still sticking to her old rule. 'Go in my room and die'.I'm too young to die so I don't go anywhere near her room. Hey, my sisters freaking scary when she's made. Hell, she hit me with a magazine when I was eight.

I place a green mug on my counter and turn on the coffee machine. I take after my mom. If I don't get caffeine in my system I will kill somebody. A loud growl is heard from my stomach and I place my hand over top of it.

"Shut up, I'll feed you in a minute." It growls again. "Don't talk back at me mister."

Grabbing a random rubber band that was lying around, I pull my short hair into a pony tail. No, it didn't even classify as a pony tail. I'm still surprised I'm even able to pull it back. My hair in the back went down to the middle of my neck but the front was longer. Maybe to the top of my shoulders.

I pull down a bowl from the same cupboard I grabbed the green mug from and lay on the counter as well. I grab the Lucky Charms cereal box that was sitting next to my microwave and pour it into the bowl. Then for the milk. That craps nasty but it's what makes cereal, cereal. I pour myself a cup of coffee before heading into my living room to watch Saturday morning cartoons.

*Nobodies POV*

Slowly, Edwards eyes flutter open. He was in a room unfamiliar to him. The walls were wood and the bed he was in was pushed up against the wall by the door. There was another door across the room beside and desk, a dresser and some type of box thing in the corner (a.k.a. a t.v.). Where was he? But more importantly, where was Alphonse?

Edward quickly sits up and looks over into the bed beside him. There his brother lay. Edward jumps out of the bed and to his brothers side. He frantically shakes his shoulder. He didn't know where they were let alone how long they've been out. That could definitely worry a guy. Alphonse's eyes open and Edward let's a relieved sigh escape. Alphonse sits up and looks at his brother confused.

"Brother...where are we?" He asks.

"I really don't know, Al." Edward replies honestly. But he was pretty sure he was going to find out soon enough. A loud thump and scream is heard from outside the room. The two brothers look at each other, their expressions of worry and confusion.

"YOU STUPID CAT!!! GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY FREAKING PENCIL!!!! YOU KNOW THAT'S MY LAST ONE!!!" A girl, they asssumed, shrieks.

Feet padding against hard floor is heard amidst shrieks. Edward was the first to get to the door and slide it open. Outside was a girl maybe a little younger than he was holding a black cat at the back of it's neck. In the cats mouth was a pencil. The girl had her brown hair pulled back into a very short pony tail with a black button up shirt on with the very top and bottom buttons undone with bright red shorts that went to her knees. Her green orbs glared at the cat in her hand while Alphonse came to his brothers side.

"You stupid cat. You must live to make my life horrible." The girl hisses. "And do not give me the innocent look."

She snatches the pencil out of the cats mouth before dropping the cat. The cat lands gracefully on it's feet, meows and trots off. The girl mumbles some inaudible things under her breath while walking over to the sink located in the kitchen.

Edward was starting to get annoyed. The girl had yet to notice himself and his brother standing in the door way to a room just beside the kitchen. He crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. The girl jumps about a foot in the air and let's out a startled squeak. She whirls around and spots the two standing there.

"Holy crap, you're finally awake!" She exclaims. She places her hand over the area where her heart was and releases a deep sigh, "And scared the living shit out of me as well..."

"I'm sorry if my brother scared you." Alphonse apologizes for his brother. After all, he usually had to.

The girl waves her hand, "Nah, it's fine. Happens all the time." She pauses, "All the time..." She repeats with a sigh. She shakes it off and walks up to the two boys. She sticks out her hand and smiles, "My names Katrina."

Edward grabs her hand, "I'm Edward and this is my brother Alphonse."

Katrina stops, her eyes widening and a gasp escaping. Questions whirled around inside her head, most of which were about the two boys standing in front of her.

The two brothers exchange worried glances. Why were their names so much of a shock? Well, besides the fact that Edward was the great Full Metal Alchemist. But didn't alchemy not exist in the world they were in?

"By the way.." Edward began, catching the young girls attention. She looks over at the boy to tell him to continue, "We were hoping you could tell us where we are and how we got here."

Katrina sighs and motions to the table, telling them to take a seat. "Well, right now you're in my house. I found you guys yesterday when I was walking home from school. Both of you were out cold in the snow. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here. And trust me, it took me forever." Katrina explains.

"I'm sorry we put you through that." Alphonse says before his brother could say anything.

Katrina shrugs, "Like I said before, nah, it's fine. What's important is that you two are okay now." A small smile grazes her pale face. All too quickly it faded and she looks down at the table, "Now, there's something else you should know. If you are _them_ then I'll know how you'll react." She looks up at the brothers and they nod slightly, looking confused. Katrina sighs, "You're in a town called Sylvila (A/N: This town does not actually exist as far as I know). It's located somewhere in a country called Canada. And the year is.....2008." She finishes hesitantly.

She was nervous. She really thought that they were Edward and Alphonse Elric from her favorite anime called Full Metal Alchemist. But how could she be so sure? They did look identical to them and had the same names as them. But could it just be two boys who wanted to do a really good cosplay or the real thing? She always wanted to believe that they were real, so were they? Either way, if they were real or they were somebody in costume, they were definitely going to think she was insane.

"...2008..?" Edward repeats and Katrina nods her head. Edward was confused. How could the year be 2008? Wasn't it just 1924 (A/N: I forgot what year they're from)? So how the hell did they all of a sudden appear in the year 2008?! Edward jumps up, slamming his hands down onto the table, "How!?"

Katrina sighs, "You tell me, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist."

Her green orbs stared at Edward, watching his reaction. Both Alphonse's and Edward's eyes widened. Nobody, besides Alphonse, knew his state name. So how come this girl he just met knew?

"How did you....?" Alphonse started before Edward interrupted him.

Alphonse watches his brother storm up to Katrina and grab her collar, hoisting her to her feet. His golden orbs glared at her but her expression remained calm. She figured he would react this way. He always did over react about some things.

"How do you know that?" Edward growls.

"....Let me go, pipsqueak..." Katrina says simply.

That's when Edward blew his top. Alphonse, as quick as he could, grabbed his older brother by the arms and restrained him as best as he could while Ed went on one of his famous short rants. While this happened, Edward had let go of Katrina's collar and she was stretching her arms above her head.

"Boooorriinngg...." She chimed with a smirk. Both brother's paused, staring at her in shock. She pokes Edward in the forehead, her smirk never leaving her face. "Do you know how many times I've heard short rants? Both from you and Melina?"

"You just met me!!" Edward exclaims, struggling against Alphonse's grip, "And who the hell is Melina!?

Katrina shakes her finger disapprovingly, "Temper, temper ."

"Screw you!"

"Rather not."

Edward growls, his glare so intense that if looks could kill Katrina would be sushi. Katrina just couldn't help. She's seem him angry before in the anime but she just wanted to see how far she could push him. She did this with her friend, Melina, as well. Since Melina was short for her age, Katrina teased her about. It usually ended with Katrina getting punched in the stomach.

Releasing a sigh, Katrina figured she's tortured him enough. Right now, she didn't need him to hate her. She needed him to trust her.

"Alright Ed, I'm sorry." She apologizes, bowing slightly. "I'll tell you as much as I can, starting from the beginning."

Edward calmed down. His glare wasn't as intense as before, but still remained. Alphonse released his brother and the two took a seat at the table again while Katrina walked into the room they had been resting in. She came back out, boxes and books in her hands.

"Now, you two have to promise me that when I tell you this you won't freak out." She said sternly and the two nod. _Yeah right, Kat_, she thinks, _Course they'll freak out!_ She gulps, "Alright....y-you see....the thing is...you'renotsupposedtobereal!" She quickly says.

"Could you repeat that?" Alphonse asks.

"Slower." Edward added.

"You're not supposed to be real." Katrina repeated, slower this time. That was when she realized how retarded it sounded. Before Edward could open his mouth to go on another rant, she continued, "I mean, not in this world anyway. I know this is going to be really surprising and hard to believe but you're not in Germany or Amestris anymore. The year is not 19- whatever year you were living in. I don't know how or why you came here. It could just be Truth screwing with us." Edward mumbles something under his breath. "Anyways, this is how I know who you two really are."

Katrina laid the things she had in her hands onto the table in front of them, all the things with the tittle Full Metal Alchemist. The brothers stared in amazement at the things before them.

"In this world, you're a book. Someone, somehow, found out about you two and decided to write about you. Then later came the t.v. series. I've seen the whole t.v. series so I know practically everything about you. How you attempted human transmutation, Edward joining the military, the humonculi, etc etc." Katrina explains. Everyone was silent._ Well, at least they're not freaking out_, Katrina thinks.

"W-Where did you get this?"Alphonse asks.

"A store." Katrina replies. "See? What did I tell you? You're not supposed to be real! You're a book, a t.v. show, that's it! I just don't get it! Yesterday, I was telling myself that you'll never be real. That there's no such thing as Edward and Alphonse Elric. And now, I'm trying to convince myself that you are real. That you're right here in front of me." She lays her head on the table, "I just don't know anymore."

They were all confused. Edward and Alphonse had no idea somebody made a book on their lives. And now they had how many people knew they're deepest darkest secret. Barely anyone had known their secret. Well, that's what they thought. Katrina was confused in another way. The two people she had idolized were sitting in her kitchen. Now, that would usually make any fan girl happy and giddy but Katrina wasn't exactly like other fan girls. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or they were really there. She needed proof. And fast.

Edward sighs, sliding down into the chair and laying the back of his head against the back of the chair, "You're not the only one confused Katrina." Said girl looks up at him. "As much as I don't want to admit this, we need your help. We don't know anything about this world and you're the best we have right now."

Katrina jumps up, standing to attention and saluting, "Yes sir, Full Metal Alchemist sir!" She smirks. Alphonse chuckles at her strange attitude change and Edward just smiles. She drops her hand, "But I guess this also means you two need a place to stay. I have enough room right now, you can stay here. My house is small but it's cozy! So what do ya say?"

The brothers look at each other before nodding to Katrina.

"That would be nice." Alphonse smiles.

Katrina smiles back while mentally squealing. She always did think Alphonse was adorable when he smiled. Now she got to see it in person. So, maybe they were real. Maybe they weren't just a part of her wild imagination.

Katrina's back door slams open and a short blonde girl comes around the corner, waving her arm in the air, "HI!!"

"And the peace is ruined...." Katrina sighs while turning to the girl, "How many times do I have to tell you, knock before you come in!!!!" Katrina yells at her best friend.

Her friend pouts, "But then that's no fun...."

"I don't give a rats ass. My house, my rules."

"Technically, it's your parents house."

"They're not here right now, are they?"

"No, but two guys are- Wait! You have two guys in your house!? You naughty, naughty girl."

"You have a sick mind."

"You gave it to me."

"Ummm...." Alphonse interrupts, making the two teenage girls to look at him, "Who's she?"

"Ah yes, you don't know her." Katrina says, "Guys, this is my friend, Melina." Katrina grabs Melina's shoulders, forcefully making her look at the two boys sitting at her table. "Now, just to make sure I'm not going insane like my sister knew I would, you can see them, right?"

Melina shoves Katrina away, "Duh, I'm not that blind. Why?"

Katrina shrugs, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Nah, you'd think the same that I did."

"Kat."

"Uh-uh."

"Ya huh."

"Nope."

"Katrina Louie Kalisneigh!!! Tell me now!!!"

"Ohhhhh, the full name. I quiver in fear." Katrina's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. She hears a snicker come from Edward and smirks. She knew she getting on her friends nerves, but doesn't she always? "Oh and no."

What she didn't expect was Melina to grab the closest thing and throw it at her. That thing just happened to be a frying pan. The flying object hits her in the face, before falling to the ground with a clang.

Edward and Alphonse look at Katrina in worry to notice her right eye twitching. Her face was red from getting hit, but other than that, she seemed totally fine. Looking over at Melina, they expected her to be concerned. But what they didn't expect was to see her sticking her tongue out at her friend.

This was normal for Katrina and Melina. They were the best of friends but they fought over the dumbest things. Once it was who ate the last cookie. Another was which was better; a ninja or a pirate. It's still a mystery.

"Nnnnn! You have no brain cells left to be affected anyway!" Melina teases.

Katrina charges at the blonde, "Shut up, half a brain!" Melina steps to the side and watches as Katrina falls fast first onto the kitchen floor. She sits down on the brunettes back, a smirk of triumph on her face.

"Look who's talking, no brain."

Edward watched in amusement as Katrina spat colorful words at her so called friend. The girl interested him. He didn't exactly know why. He's never really took an interest in a girl before. But Katrina didn't seem like other girls. She seemed more down to earth and she definitely had an interesting personality.

Katrina groans. Melina was small, yes. But she definitely _not_ light. Her back was sore and almost numb from having the blonde sitting on her. Her spine was pulsing with pain and she couldn't do anything that might help her poor back. She was a damsel in freaking pain.

She turns her attention to the alchemists sitting at her kitchen table. Alphonse was looking at her in somewhat worry. While Edward looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. A smirk was spread across his face and his golden eyes held amusement.

She glares at the blonde, "Oi! Aren't you supposed to be hero of the freaking people!? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm a person and I sure as hell need a hero!"

"Nah, watching is more fun." Edward shrugs, if possible, his smirk growing.

"Edward Elric! Help me now! Or I swear, I will make you sleep outside in a tent with nothing but the clothes on your back!!" Katrina hisses at the boy. If Melina wasn't on her back, she'd be strangling the boy.

"The heck are you talking about?" Melina looks down at the brunette with curiosity. Why did she just call him Edward Elric. Yes, she was a fan of that show too. Katrina was the one to show it to her and she's liked it ever since. She wasn't as big as a fan girl as Katrina though. Katrina had the whole t.v. series on DVD and a few volumes of the manga. What did Melina have? Jack squat. Oh well, she usually took the stuff from Katrina.

"Uhhhhhhhh, nothing, oh mighty leader. You must be imagining things. You shouldn't worry you're pretty little head about it." Katrina replies, sarcasm fitting into her sentence.

Melina growls, "Don't say little."

"Bite me, shrimp."

Melina smacks her friend upside the head. Hard, I may add.

"OW! Why you little-" Katrina starts just to be hit upside the head again. "Quit that!!!"

"Why did you call him Edward Elric?" Melina asks suddenly. Katrina tenses, as does the two boys sitting at her table. "And don't lie to me young lady. I know when you lie."

"Errrr....Call which boy Edward Elric? Who is this Edward Elric that you speak of? I sure as hell haven't heard of him!" Katrina lets out a weak laugh which was soon silenced. Melina's glares could always scare the crap out of her. She looks away, "I didn't call him Edward Elric..." She mumbles.

"Liar." Melina says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I called him uh Edwin Eric." Katrina tries.

"Liar." Melina repeats.

"How the hell do you always know!?"

"Your voice goes high pitched. Now tell me the truth."

Katrina thinks it over before letting out a sigh, "Fine, but you have to get off me first."

Melina obeys, getting off her friend and then help her to her feet as well. Katrina apologetically smiles over at the two alchemists who nod. Katrina turns back to her friend.

".......Your joshing me, right?" Melina asks, her eyes wide in shock. Katrina shakes her head. "He...you....snow....here.....ublah?" Melina was just as confused as Katrina was when she first found out.

"I know you're confused and probably want to beat the crap out of me for not telling you in the first place, but they need our help." Katrina attempts to calm the blonde down. It was silent for a moment.

"Yeah....you're right..." Melina sighs. She smiles, "No point in freaking out anyways. It doesn't exactly get us anywhere. And right now, we have two boys who need help. I'll do whatever I can." She turns to Edward and Alphonse, the smile still there, "Your secrets safe."

Alphonse smiles, too, "Thank-you."

The conversation died out after that. Everyone was silent. Everyone thinking of something they just learned in one morning.

Interrupting the silence was th phone hanging on the wall by the microwave. Katrina sighs and walks over to it. She puts it to her ear, answering, "Hello?" She turns, "Mel, it's for you. It's your Mama."

Melina takes the phone out of Katrina's hand and talks to her mother for a while. After the long conversation, most of it arguing, she hangs up the phone back in it place.

"Sorry Kat, my visits short today. My mom wants me to come home and clean the family room." Melina sighs, heading towards the back door. "Bye bye!!!"

"Toodles!!" Katrina calls back just before the door slams shut. She looks over at the brothers, _What now?_

**A/N: I forgot to do this at the beginning and in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist** **but I do own my OC's**

**Anyways, thanks for the review steel-alchemist. It made me really happy :) By the way, the word joshing is a word someone made up at my school and it's really annoying. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. This is my first story on here so please be nice.**


	3. Research

**A/N: Yay, I finished chapter three! I'm so happy! By the way, thanks for the review Kestrel and for the fav Insanity Is Iminent.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this chapter or anything FMA related. But I do own my OC's. **

The ringing of bells was all I heard as I entered the library. I look around. The library was small in my town, but still had plenty of books. Though I think the child's section was larger than all the other sections. There were three computers, one for people just to use while two were used for searching for books. The check out desk and then just...books. There really isn't much to the library.

Today was Sunday, so it's been one day of having Edward and Alphonse staying with me. It wasn't so bad. Alphonse was really sweet. He's already started helping me with things like cooking and etc. Edward on the other hand.....We're already starting to get on each others nerves. He was pretty cool, I have to admit though.

Yesterday, we started discussing things about the possibilities of how and why they were in my world. We figured it had something to do with Truth, of course. Apparently, they couldn't remember anything from the last day they were in Germany. So, that didn't really help us out. We also agreed that today I would go to my town's library and gather up as many books I can find on Alchemy. I don't know how that's really go to help us out though. Alchemy in their world and Alchemy here are pretty much two different things.

I sigh. I don't know how long it will take us to figure all of this stuff out. Hopefully it won't be so hard either. Who am I fooling? Course it'll be hard. It wouldn't surprise me if it took us 4 years to figure it out.

I skim my finger over the sides of books, reading the tittles. I pull one out and skim through the first few pages before laying it on the floor to start a pile. After I while, I had a pretty good sized pile sitting next to my foot, all of the books on Alchemy.

_How am I going to even understand half of the stuff the two of them will talk about? I still barely even know the concepts of Alchemy in their original world. Hell, I barely even know anything about Alchemy in this world. I think I fell asleep when we were learning that...._

I shake my head to rid myself of the thought and pick up the pile. I just had to find one more book and I think I'll be good.

"Are you actually researching?"

I squeak, accidently loosening my grip on the pile of books. They fall to the floor with a loud thump. I sigh and kneel down to pick up the fallen books.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!"

The person who had talked to me before rushes over and kneels down as well. I look over and smile.

The girl had long light brown hair that was pulled into two braids. Glasses sat on the bridge of her nose in front of her deep brown eyes. This was one of the girls that was in my class. Her name was Samantha. She could be annoying by babbling on and on about things but you get used to it. She was also a very loyal friend who only just wanted to have fun.

After we've finished gathering the books, I pick them up again. I turn to Samantha and smile, "Thanks."

She smiles too when she notices something. She points to the cord from my earphones, "Still bring your iPod everywhere you go, huh?"

I nod, "So, you work here?" I ask.

She nods with a grin, "Yep! Gotta get me money! Do you have a job yet?"

I hang my head, "No. Still jobless."

She slaps me on my back and I lurch forward, "Don't worry! You'll find one soon!!"

"Thanks...." I breathe. "Anyways...Do you guys have any books on other dimensions?"

She puts her finger to her chin and stares off into space, appearing to be deep in thought. I don't know why, but she kinda reminded me of Sciezka.

"Oh right!" She catches my attention again and she points off in a direction, "They're over there."

"Thanks, Sam, talk to ya later."

She nods before heading off to do her job. I walk over to the isle she pointed too and search through the tittles. I don't know. I just thought having a book about other dimensions might actually help us out a little. Maybe it will, you never know.

After picking out a book that I thought was the best, I head to the check-out counter. I check-out the books and leave.

The day before, besides discussing what we thought happened, I had also showed the brothers things from this world. Things like my iPod, t.v. and the computer. They were shocked, to say the least. The looks on their faces was priceless. I wish I had my camera at that moment so I could've took a picture. And I also told the brothers that they weren't allowed to leave my house until they had learned more on this world. Well, they were allowed to leave if it was an emergency but that's it. I don't think people want a two boys who know nothing about this world running around.

I stand there for a moment, dully looking at my door. _I should've brought a bag to carry the books in....._ I bump the doorbell with hopes that one of them will come to the door. My hopes were answered when I heard footsteps walking towards the entry way. Alphonse opens the door and see's me standing there, arms full of books.

"Hiya Al!!" I grin, entering my house.

He smiles, "Need some help?" He asks while I kick my shoe's off.

"Nah, I got it." I shrug, heading towards the living room. Edward was lying on the couch, boredly looking up at the ceiling. He didn't seem to see me coming so I drop the pile of books onto him. "HI ED!!!"

He glares up at me, moving some of the books off of himself, "Your immature."

"Why thank-you, Mr. Elric." I say simply, acting as if it was a compliment. He rolls his eyes, setting the pile of books onto the coffee table. Alphonse picks up one of the books and opens it, skimming through one of the pages. "By the way, I don't know how much help these books will be. Alchemy in this world was pretty different, I think."

"You think?" Edward looks up at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Socials is boring, I always take naps in that class." I reply. He sighs. I choose to ignore the things he mutters and grab a book from the pile. "Let the studying begin!!!"

~*~

I groan, slamming the book in my hands shut. It's been 3 and a half hours of non-stop reading. I read so much on Alchemy, my head was about to explode. Alphonse and Edward looked like they were doing fine. They did used to do research on the stone, so I guess they're used to it. I'm not, on the other hand.

I sat upside down in one of the chairs in my living room while my short brown hair hung above my head. I was hoping that the blood would rush to my head to keep me awake. It worked pretty well so far.

I look at the watch on my wrist, 2:06 pm. I slide out of the chair and sit cross legged on the floor. "I need something else to do for a little bit...." I sigh. Like I expected, the brothers didn't hear me. They were really good at concentrating on their studies. Now if only I was that smart....

I lean back on my hands and look up at the ceiling. Not too long after, I hear a sigh come from the eldest of the two brothers. I look over at him. He was setting the book he was reading down on the coffee table.

"Found anything out that might help?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "Not really."

"Yeah, me neither." I sigh.

"By the way... Thanks, for helping us out." He says. I look up at him, my expression of shock. "What?"

"Did the great Fullmetal just thank someone? This is a sight to behold!" I tease. He glares at me. I shake my head and smile, "But, being serious, it's no problem Ed. I like helping people out." A small smile comes to his face. Alphonse sets his book down and leans back against the couch. I clap my hands together, "On that cheerful note, let's take a brake."

"And do what?" Alphonse asks.

"Ummmmm, we could play twenty questions....?" I suggest, not really knowing what else to do.

"Twenty questions?"

"Oh right, you guys probably don't know how to play that. Err, twenty questions is just a game where you ask people twenty questions, simple as that. It could be about anything." I explain.

"Okay." Alphonse agree's.

"I guess." Edward shrugs.

"Alrighty, me first!" I grin. "Ed, did you ever have feelings for Winry?"

That caught him off guard. He did an anime fall and started rambling on and on and on about how Winry was just his friend. Oh, and did I mention, his cheeks were bright red! I was laughing so hard. Even Alphonse started laughing at his brother. Edward glares at us, a light pink still dusting his cheeks.

I snicker, "Ed, your turn to ask a question."

He crosses his arms over his chest, "What are you afraid of?"

"Something." I reply.

"What is it?"

"Tsk tsk Edo, it's not your turn anymore." I smirk. He huffs, glaring at me. "Al, why do you like cats so much?" I always wanted to know.

He smiles, "Because they're cute."

How did I not figure that out myself?

"True dat, brotha." The brothers look at me oddly, "Right, you guys don't know how some people talk in this time. Sorry. Al, your turn."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, 'cause it's awesome."

It went on like this for a while. We ask each other questions and, surprisingly for Edward, we answered truthfully. They mostly asked me things about like my family, the things in this world, what the town was like, etc etc. It was kinda fun. I learned things that people could never put into books. Soon it comes down to the last questions. I just asked my twentieth question and it was Alphonse's turn.

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Yep. I write stories, listen to music and sing."

"Can you sing something?" A question like that coming from Edward? Really?

"Eh? Me? No, I couldn't. I'm not that good." I shake my head, disagreeing. Singing in front of Alphonse and Edward? HA! Yeah, like that'll ever happen. I _don't_ sing in front of people.

"Well, we won't know until we hear you." He says, trying to pressure me into doing it. Too bad. I'm stubborn and don't give into things that easy.

A few minutes later, I find myself standing in front of them. I kept asking myself, how the hell did he do that? Oh right, he was way more stubborn than I was. I sigh, running a hand through my hair to try and calm me down. My stomach had a billion butterflies let lose in there and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I have stage fright. Even if it's in front of one or two people. I can't even sing in front of my parents.

Releasing a sigh, I lift my iPod from my pocket, the earphones still in my ears from earlier. I do bring it everywhere, always listening to it. It's like therapy for me. When ever I'm sad, angry, lonely, etc. I listen to my iPod. I search through the songs before coming to one. I click on it and listen to the music flooding into my ears. With a deep breath, I open my mouth.

"Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me  
They'll fake a smile goodbye celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch wondering why

Chorus:  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
that I was part of the in crowd

Here we go, another day, another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face  
I wish I had a bunch of money  
Catch a plane, head out west  
Go on and play around, All full of the fans and freedom  
I sit alone on the couch wondering why

Chorus:  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
that I was part of the in crowd

Doesn't anyone here live an original life  
What did you surrender to be on the inside  
When you disappear, they won't remember your name  
Then you'll fade away as someone takes your place  
Takes your place, in the in crowd

Spin away the combination for the last time  
Say goodbye to this year  
I wish I could avoid the empty summer days that await me  
They'll fake a smile goodbye, Celebrating their new freedom  
I sit alone on the couch, but I'm ready to fly

I wonder what its like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
I wonder what it's like to have it all  
To never be afraid that I would fall But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd  
Of the in crowd  
In the in crowd

I don't need anything that I can't find in me  
All my life I have been on a line, at the end  
Waiting for something more, something new to begin  
Waiting for something more, some way to fit in  
In the in crowd  
In the in crowd"

I sigh, brushing some of my hair away from my eyes. I look at the ceiling to avoid looking at the brothers. I could feel my cheeks heat up from nervousness and embarrassment. Oh yes, Edward will pay for making me do this.

The song I had sang was called 'The In Crowd' by Mitchel Musso. It was a good song. It also sort of described my life. I've never been popular. Ever since I entered High School, some of my old friends just left me to become 'cool'. Melina stayed though. She's a loyal friend.

Sometimes I wish I could be part of that group. The group that was cool and had all the fun. But I realize I'm better off sticking with my true friends, then trying to be something I'm not. Trying to be someone who judges people before they hear what they have to say and how they really are.

But I guess some of the people are still the same. Some are still kind. Some still treat everyone the same as how they want to be treated. And I'm glad they still have some sense left.

I dare a look at the two alchemists and see them dumbfounded. Was I actually.....good?

Edward was the first to snap out of it, "Not that good, huh?"

"Katrina, you were amazing. Why would you think you weren't good?" Alphonse asks.

I shrug, "Just 'cause I don't think I am. But if you thought I was good, you should hear Melina. The girl is amazing, fantastic, wonderful, etc.. It's a miracle she isn't famous yet." What I said is true. Melina had a beautiful voice. She's what inspires me to become better at singing. "Anyways, we should probably get back to the books if we want to find anything out."

The brothers nod in agreement, lifting a book off of the coffee table in front of them. I do the same before plopping down into the chair I was in before. I flip the book open, starting to read the amazing, most fascinating thing I have ever read.....Note the sarcasm.....

For dinner, we didn't really do much. Sandwiches or something. Right after we ate, we dove right back into reading. We were determined to find out what we wanted to. Which we're still not really sure of what we're looking for.

Before we even knew it, it was getting later and later. Darkness fell around us, which would've blinded us if I hadn't turned the lamp on. As time ticked by, I started to feel more tired. My eyelids grew heavy and my head started to bob.

I shake my head vigorously, trying to wake me up a little bit. I slap myself a little and then try to focus back onto the book on my hands. The words seemed to blur and get jumbled inside my head. The next thing I knew, my entire world went black.....

* Edward's POV*

I didn't know the exact time, all I knew is that it was late. We had spent the whole reading on Alchemy from this world, trying to connect things from our world to this one and how we could get back to our original time. Maybe even our original world.

After setting the book I had been reading on the coffee table in front of me, I stretch my arms above my head. All this reading was starting to make me a little stiff. Al taps my shoulder and points over to where Katrina sat. I direct my attention over there and saw the once hyper girl fast asleep.

She had her knee's to her chest so she could fit in the chair she was sitting in, her arm dangling with the book starting to fall out of her grip and her head resting on the back of the chair. She was actually kinda cute- Wait a second! I did not just think that. I just met her. She's just some immature girl that had an act of kindness, yeah, that's right.

"She must have been really tired." Al says. I nod, pushing the thought of her being 'cute' to the back of my mind. "We should probably get some rest as well, brother."

I sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But what do we do with her?" I motion to Katrina.

"Well, you could carry her to bed." Al suggests.

"Yeah, I gu- wait, why do I have to?"

"You're the one that asked."

Before I could object any further, he rushes off to the room Katrina gave us to stay in, which just so happens to be her room. She had to clean it before we could even set foot in there first, though.

With a sigh, I walk over to where Katrina slept. Putting an arm in the crook of her knee and one on her back, I lift her up. Immediately, her head falls onto my shoulder. I try to ignore the heat rising in my cheeks and walk towards the room she has to sleep in. She was actually very light for her age. She was also pretty thin as well, besides the normal curves a girl has.

I lie her down on the bed before throwing the blankets over her. She seemed at peace when she was asleep. It was hard to believe someone who could be so loud and hyper, could be so....calm. Even while she was reading, she'd be doing something distracting, like fidgeting, tapping her foot or humming. And now.....

I sigh once more before making my way to the room I shared with Al, to get some sleep of my own.

*Katrina's POV*

"Mmm....." I moan, rolling over in bed-wait, back up- BED!?

I shoot up. Looking around, I realize I was in my parents room, or my temporary bed room. Dim light from the moon flooded in through the windows, illuminating objects in the room. I guess I fell asleep while we were researching.....

The clock sitting on the bedside table read 1:06 am. It was early. Really early. Usually, I don't wake up through the night. I wonder why I did now.

Sighing heavily, I stretch my arms over my head. I throw my legs over the side of the bed, placing my feet on the worn out carpet on the floor. With that, I make my way towards the kitchen to get some water.

I chug practically half of the glass before placing it on the counter. I look out at the moon in the sky, reviewing everything that's happened over the last few days. It was weird, no, strange? No, ironic. Yeah, ironic. Through the years, I would always tell myself that Edward and Alphonse weren't real. They would never just magically come to life. And now, they're here. They're really here, living with me for the time being. It really is ironic. And I really have an obsession with that word.......

Oh well, to me, this was a dream come true.

My attention gets pulled away from the moon to a dark shadow creeping across the field. The moon didn't produce enough light for me to see who they were, even after squinting I couldn't make them out. And all too quickly, the shadow disappeared behind some of the tree's.

I shake my head, turning to go back to bed. That shadow....who were they? And why were they even out this late at night? It just didn't sit right... It could've been just a coincidence but I didn't seem to want to believe it.

I sigh, shaking my head once more to try and rid my mind of those thoughts, "I need more sleep....."

**A/N: Pls Review and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. The Many Events

**A/N: Hi everybody, here's the forth chapter.**

**Katrina: It's about time you know.**

**CM: Hey shut up, I've been busy.**

**Ed: How is being sick, busy?**

**CM: *Sticks out tongue***

**Katrina: You're immature. *Everyone looks at her* What?**

**CM: This coming from you? That's practically a compliment.**

**Kat glares at everyone. **

**CM: And thank you Draconian Master for the fav.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. But I do own my OC's.**

**~*~**

Ah, sleep. How I love sleep. The wonderful feeling of soft sheets against your skin.... The peaceful feeling that rests inside you..... The beeping of an alarm clock in the back-wait a second-beeping of an alarm clock?! I look over at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table, glaring at it through my bangs.

"You little bastard.... Waking me up every week day.... Just know, I will-repeat-WILL get my revenge...." With that said, I slam my hand on top of it, immediately shutting it off.

I throw the blankets off of me and sit up. I sigh, realizing I have to go into my room, the room where Ed and Al are sleeping, to get my clothes. Oh well, might as well go do it.

Once I enter my room, I immediately notice the eldest of the two brothers sprawled out over one of the beds, which just so happens to be mine, some drool on _my _pillow. I shudder, _Note to self; throw out that pillow_, I think,_ Or at least sell it on E-bay_. Al, on the other hand, slept like a normal person. It really seems like they're not brothers, at all. They're so different, in so many ways.

I creep over to my dresser, trying to be as quiet as I could. The thought of waking them up had crossed my mind, but I immediately dismissed it. I don't know why...but I don't like waking people up unless I really have to. It's always been like that. I guess I just know how it feels to be abruptly woken up and don't like doing it to other people.

I pull open a drawer, searching through it for a shirt. I pull out a long sleeved black shirt with a red short sleeved one over top, Ed's trademark flamel on the back in black. I grab skinny jeans after that with a seatbelt like belt. I go into my bathroom, change and quickly brush my hair. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment before rushing out. I just so happen to rush into someone, making us fall over with startled screams.

"Owwww....." I whine, rubbing my head. I try to get up when I realize something, or more like someone, had their arms around me. My head was lying on their chest and our legs were tangled together. The person groans, having yet to realize the situation, and I look up. "Ed!?" I yelp.

Both of our eyes widen, our faces becoming a deep red. My mind becomes completely blank, not knowing what to do. I'm not used to dealing with guys. I always thought that having a boyfriend was over rated, so never really went out with guys. If I did, it didn't really last for very long. But back to the point, I could've gotten up, but he was holding me there.

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap!!!! What do I do!?Don't these situations only happen in fan fictions!? Yeah, yeah they do! So, what usually happens? Uhhh.....they fall....land in uncomfortable position.....and uh.......Oh yeah! They.....kiss!? Hell no! Like that'll ever happen!_, I scream in my mind.

"Brother?...Katrina? What are you doing?" We quickly direct our attention to the youngest Elric who was looking down at us at the moment, a confused yet amused expression on his face. Wow, wasn't this day starting out great?

"Uhhhhh.....Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" I reply, jerking out of Ed's grasp and getting to my feet. I sheepishly laugh, "Love to talk, but I really got to run, bye now!" I run out of the room at full speed, leaving behind two confused alchemists, one of them blushing. Al turns to his brother expectantly.

"What she said." Was Ed's reply.

I lean against my fridge in my kitchen, fanning my face with my hand. I heavily sigh, standing straight and grab my backpack. _That was really not expected. And what do I do now? It's going to be so awkward between Ed and I now. I know, act like it never happened. Yeah, that'll work._

And on cue, the two brothers walk into the kitchen, one looking more flushed than the other. I smile, waving to the boys as I swing my pack over my shoulder with the other hand.

"Where are you going, Katrina?" Al asks.

"I gotta go to school, and please, call me Kat." I reply. Al nods to my request. "Anyways, I should be home around 3:00. There's food in the fridge, Ed don't eat it all. You guys can research or something 'till I'm back, and the computer, t.v. and anything else you're not familiar with is off limits because I don't want to come home to find out that you destroyed something. I'll see if I can find any more books at the school library that might help and I think that's it. I'll see you later then, bye bye!!"

I rush out of my house, the cold air hitting me hard. I try to ignore it and run to the school. Kids were just unloading off of the bus when I arrive and I become relieved. You see...I have a habit of being late for school. And when you're late, they give you an S4, which SUCKS!

I enter the school, immediately spotting Melina among the people in the common area. She seemed to spot me as well because she waved. I wave back as she runs towards me. _And 3....2....1...._

_**BAM!**_

I sigh, looking down at the fallen girl. I nudge her with my foot, "Ya know, sometimes I think you have two left feet." I muse. "You trip at least twice a day."

"Shut up...." She groans, getting to her feet. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I ask as we start to walk in the direction of our lockers.

"What happened with you and Ed this morning?" Right after that question was asked, I tripped, falling face first into the ground. She laughs, "Ha, something did happen!"

I jump up, "Nothing happened!!" I hiss.

"That's not what your face says. It's as red as a tomato! Wow, who knew you blushed. Quite a miracle."

"AGH!" I yell out of frustration, causing people to look over in our direction. I stomp away from a chuckling Melina, hoping I can get through this day alive.

"Did you run into him?"

"No."

"Did you kiss?"

"No."

"Did you embarrass yourself in front of the dude you have secretly admired, maybe even lov-."

"No, Mel!!!"

She has been trying to figure out what happened this morning since the beginning of first block, Math. She sat right beside me so I wasn't able to escape her questioning wrath. If I told her though.....I'd never hear the end of it....

I try to ignore her, focusing on the white board at the front of the class as our teacher was doing the lesson. But I couldn't concentrate on it, even after Mel gave up asking. The events from this morning just kept flooding into my mind. I shake my head, trying to rid me of the thoughts but they just came back. I sigh. This, my friends, was going to be a long day.

*Ed's POV*

"Nothing happened Al!"

"Then why were you in that position? And why are you blushing?"

"She ran into me and we fell, that's all! And I am not blushing!"

"Yes you are!"

"Agh!"

Ever since this morning, Al has been repeatedly asking what happened. He just won't give up! I concentrate harder on the book in my hands, trying my best to ignore his questions. After a while, he sighs, starting to read the book he had again. Finally, no more annoying questions.

"Do you like her?"

Until that one came.

"What? Yeah right, a tom boy like her?"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"For the last time, I am not blushing!!"

Al just grins knowingly, returning to his reading. I try to concentrate back on the book but I just couldn't. Thoughts about this morning were swarming around inside my head, making me incapable of thinking about anything else. She's just some annoying girl that was really immature, why should I even care? She doesn't really seem to like me and I don't like her much. Besides, we just get on each other's nerves. Why would Al even think that I like her? Yeah right, like that will ever happen.

But...maybe... I shake my head. No, like I said, it'll never happen.

*Kat's POV*

I look around. Each time I looked though, everything stayed the same but my confusion grew. Fields....many, many fields of grass. Above was a clear blue sky. The wind blew lightly but it was warm out, like in late spring. Last time I checked it was the middle of December with piles of snow everywhere. It didn't make sense.

"....The hell am I doing here? Wasn't I in math class? Not that I really care if I miss math or not...." I ask myself. I ponder on it for a moment before shrugging me shoulders, "Oh well, might as well look around a little."

And I do just as I said, I start to adventure a little bit. The place was beautiful. All the colors were bright. The grass wasn't dead like it usually is where ever I go and the sky was a perfect shade of blue, no cloud in sight. The spring breeze felt good, considering the fact that I'm now used to cold. The sun warmed up my winter knowing body, making me smile. I spin around, spreading my arms out wide, making my smile grow. I stop, chuckling softly.

I whack myself on the head, "Bad Kat, you're supposed to be finding out where you are. Not striking random dance moves. Even though it's fun..... Right, find out where I am...."

Walking....more walking....even more walking...... I pant. These fields were like a maze. There was no end, no beginning. I couldn't find my way out. This must be a dream then. I always did have screwed up dreams, one way or another. I don't know why...I guess it's just my wild imagination. You'd be surprised at how wild my imagination really is....

"Hey, Kat."

I jump. Trying to turn to look at the person, I slip on the grass. I fall onto my behind but I felt no pain. Heh, awesome. I shake away that thought and look up at the person who had spoke before. My green orbs meet gold and I blink. Why was he here?

"Kat."

This made no sense. It must be my fan girly pride screwing with me.

"Katrina."

And why the hell does he keep saying my name? I get it, that's my name. Wait, doesn't your mouth move when you talk? It wasn't him. I look from side to side, not seeing anybody else but fields of grass. That's weird.

"Katrina!"

The shouts started getting louder. Louder and louder. I cover my ears, trying to block the shouts out. The boy in front of me looked around, totally unaffected by the ear splitting screams. He sighs, his golden gaze coming back to me.

"I guess we ran out of time." He says and I somehow manage to hear him over all the shouts. "Until next time." Then he's gone.

"Wait!!" I yell. "What do you mean!? And where the hell did you go!?"

"Katrina!!!!!"

I wince. That one was louder than all the other ones. It seemed more closer.

"Come back!!!" I call out to the young man that just recently left.

"KATRINA!!!!!!"

Closing my eyes, I yell at the top of my lungs, "Edward!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Complete silence. The shouts stopped. Nothing could be heard. I take my hands off my ears, releasing a deep sigh.

"Who's Edward?"

"Eep!" I squeak, jerking my eyes open. Everyone in my class, including the teacher, was staring at me. Melina beside me was snickering, a knowing smirk on her face. I glare at her as my math teacher repeated the recent question. I look forward, an embarrassed blush covering my cheeks as I slouch down into my chair, "No one. Edward is no one."

"Ohhhhh! Kat's got a boyfriend!!" One of the girls from my class exclaims, laughing.

My blush deepens, "I do not!!!" I protest.

"Ohhhhh, what's he like?"

"Is he cute?"

"Does he go to school here?"

I groan, banging my head against my desk. Just because of one out burst, so many questions can be asked. This was torture with a capital T.

Melina jokingly pats my back in mock sympathy and I glare at her from the corner of my eye. She just smirks and looks back at the board after our teacher had calmed everyone down and was getting back to the lesson. I sigh, trying to listen as best as I could. Hopefully, the day will go by faster..... Nah, those kind of hopes never get answered when you're in school. The one place where it's possible that time can stand still. Torture, I repeat, torture.

"So, was your dream about our favorite little shrimp?" Melina asks, spinning away her combination. Her locker was located right beside mine, which makes me happy yet disappointed. Happy because I have my best friend beside me. Disappointed because I can't escape her questioning wrath, quoted from earlier.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." I reply, sticking my nose up into the air as I open my own locker.

"Liar." Melina smirks, leaning against her now open locker door, "Remember, I can tell when you lie."

"Technically, that wasn't lying."

"Technically, I don't care."

"Touche, ma friend, touche."

"So what was the dream about?"

"Nothing much, actually. It barely even started before I woke up. But it was weird...." I pause in going through my locker and Melina cocks her head to the side, "It seemed like he had something he wanted to do." I get interrupted by Melina making kissy noises next to me and my eye twitches. "Please shut up before I'm forced to bring out my trusty roll of duct tape."

She flinches, "Please, no, anything but that."

It was true, I had a trusty roll of duct tape with me all the time. There was one in my locker, or more like my back pack, and a few rolls at home. It started out more as a joke one time when Samantha wouldn't stop talking, before I started duct taping everyone's mouth when ever they got annoying. I mentally smirk, oh yes, I can use this against Ed. Evil cackling filled my head as I pictured myself as a chibi duct taping Ed's mouth, chibi Ed of course. There's no such thing as normal people in my mind, only chibi's!

"You're picturing yourself as a chibi again, aren't you?" Melina asks, exasperated.

That jerked me out of my mind-movie-theater, "Of course not! Ed was a chibi, too." If she could've, she would've anime fell. Anime falling is so cool! I wish I could do that!

The young blonde sighs, shaking her head slowly, "Let's just get to Socials."

I immediately solute, "Aye, Capitan!"

She rolls her eyes, laughing at my childish behavior. Hey, she can be like this too! I'm not the only one! Where do you think I got this from? Oh wait.....I didn't meet her until grade two.....Never mind.

Sitting in my seat, I try to balance a pencil on my desk. I was supporting my head with my right hand, boredly staring at the pencil I had. Our teacher for this class apparently was away. So, currently, we were all waiting for our substitute to arrive. Substitutes were always fun. We usually pranked them to piss them off. One time, two people in our class switched their names. The substitute was so pissed. Another time, one of the guys pretended he had just moved her from England because he could do a perfect English accent. It was so funny, they actually believed him. Hell, in grade two, we scared a substitute in never wanting to teach us again, let alone teach at our school again.

The door to our classroom opens but I didn't pay much attention. It could've been Mr. Turtle Head for all I cared. No seriously, we had a substitute once that actually looked like a turtle, it was hilarious. Apparently, everyone else in the class didn't really pay much attention to the substitute either because they continued to chat away. The person clears their throat. Everyone continues to ignore them. I figured my pencil was more important at the moment. Hell, usually substitutes don't really care if we pay attention to them.

I look over at Melina when she stopped what she was doing. Her eyes were wide and some of the color had drained from her face. Her lips moved to form words but nothing came out. I cock my head to the side, what's eating her?

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone immediately stops, looking towards the substitute in obvious shock. I do the same, but what I saw made my substitute theory seem dumb.

"Oh, shih tzu." I mutter.

There, standing in front of us in all her scary wrath, was Izumi Curtis. Ed and Al's short tempered, will probably kill you if you get on her nerves, freaky mood swinging teacher. Or at least the Izumi in this world. But the possibilities if her having the same attitude were 99.9 out of 100.

Her outfit was also different from that of the animes. It was a button up white shirt with a black jacket. She had black pants and fancy looking shoes. And all I could do was stare wide eyed and mouth gaping open.

"Now, I'm your substitute for this class. Your teacher has been sent to Vancouver for some business and I am filling in for her for the next few classes." She explains.

"Oh yay....." One of the boys, most likely Garrett, mutters under his breath.

She immediately glares at him, making him tense in his seat. "What did you say, young man?"

"Uhhh yay, we get such a great substitute?" He lies, hoping she'll just leave it at that.

"I thought so." She says, turning so she could face the rest of the class, "My name is Izumi Curtis but you may call me Mrs. Curtis. Heck, call me Teacher if you wish." We nod, not about to object in fears of being attacked. "Now...you!"

She points at me and a I jump, "Eep!" I squeak for the second time today. "Y-Yes, Teacher?" Holy crap, I sound like Ed and Al.

"What have you recently been doing? I have gotten the notes from you teacher but I wanted to hear from one of the kids." She asks, her gaze, as was everyone else's, on me.

I become slightly more relaxed, nodding, "Alright." And so I proceed to tell her what we've recently been learning in class.

It was shocking, to say the least. Here Izumi Curtis was standing in front of me. But from all of the events that have been occurring, I shouldn't be so surprised. But I know I shouldn't get on her bad side. I've seen what she can do in the anime. I should stay low and act like the innocent girl that I am. Maybe I shouldn't tell Ed and Al about this. I don't really want to go through that. I mean, in the movie, you find out that Izumi had died. So I guess it makes sense that this one is alive. But, anyways, Izumi had died. I'm pretty sure Al knew that, and he most likely told Ed. So I'll keep it to myself right now.

"Thank you....." She pauses, looking at me expectantly.

"Katrina. My name's Katrina, but please call me Kat." I reply.

She smiles, "Thank you, Kat. Now let's begin the lesson."

~*~

The high school library was pretty much empty when I entered. There was maybe one or two people seated in front of a computer in the two rows that were there and the library, and the librarian. I avoid looking at the librarian and head for the nearest isle. The librarian always gave me the creeps and in knew she didn't like me much. Must be because of the incident in grade seven.....

Mrs. Curtis, in our last class, attacked some of the poor boys that are in my class. They had gotten on her last nerve. No matter if their her students or not, she wanted to teach them some respect for their elders. It was pretty funny for the rest of us. Though I think it scarred them for life.

I lay the recently picked out books, which were few, on one of the tables. Melina's comment from earlier came back to my mind and I sigh. She had asked what would I do when the brothers do end up leaving. Then came the subject that I shouldn't get too attached, or else it'll hurt too much when they do leave. After that, I don't know what to do. I mean, I want to be friends with them. But it will hurt when they leave, it'll hurt really bad. The last time someone was my friend and they moved away, I cried for a week. But I got over it because I knew I could visit them sometimes. I can't visit Ed and Al....at all, can't even talk to them over the phone.

Shaking my head to try and rid me of those thoughts, I flip open one of the books. I take down notes that I think are important, so I don't have to check out the book. I haven't checked out a book since grade seven, after the incident occurred. Once I finished with that book, I move onto the next one.

When Ed and Al leave, because I know they will find a way back somehow, I don't know what I'd do. The thought of going with them has crossed my mind, but I'm just not sure. I don't really want to leave my family and friends behind. You know what they say, you never know how much you'll miss something until it's gone. And then there's the all mighty irony gods that love to screw with me. If I went, there's no knowing wether we'd end up in their world or a completely different one.

If I didn't go, I know I'll just cry for days on end. I'm emotional, really emotional. It may not seem like it when you first meet me but I am. I can even be a bit of a drama queen. This is just too confusing for a teenage girl.

That's when another thought comes forth and I look solemnly at the notes in front of me, "Will they even remember me......?"

"Will who remember you?"

I jump, letting yet another 'eep' escape. Why do people keep scaring me today?! I mean seriously!

Looking up, my eyes widen, "Mrs. Curtis! W-What're you doing here?"

"I am a substitute here, am I not?" She replies.

I sigh, "Right. Sorry..."

"Don't be." She waves her hand like it was nothing. She lays some books that she had with her onto the same table as mine and sits down across from me. "So, what're you studying there?"

"Oh...uh...just a little research." I smile nervously.

"It seems you're quite interested in Alchemy." She stated more then asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I just...really want to help some of my friends out." I chuckle a little, "One of them doesn't exactly want my help because he doesn't really trust me. Hell-."

"Language."

"Right, sorry. Um, he doesn't really even like me. He just thinks I'm immature. But....I just wish I could prove to him that I can be helpful. That he can trust me."

"It sounds like you care quite a bit for these friends of yours."

I shrug, "I suppose. It's funny, though."

"Why is it funny?"

"I've only known them for a few days, and yet I'd do anything for them. Yet I already know practically everything about them..... I guess that's why he doesn't trust me. It's because he's worried I'll let their secret slip or something. But I'm not that type of person. Why can't he see that? Isn't he the smart ass?"

"Language."

"Right, dam- dang it. I'm sorry, please don't write me up."

She shakes her head, "I won't. But try to remember next time."

"Yes, Teacher."

"You know, you sound like a few students I used to have back then."

"I-I do?" _Could this mean....?_

"Yes. They were brothers. Ironically, they were studying Alchemy"

_No way!!!!!!_

"You know who I am talking about, don't you Kat?"

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric. After all, they are staying with you. Am I wrong?"

"H-How do you know that?"

Damn, why do I keep stuttering? Am I really that nervous?

"I've heard you and Melina talking about it. Apparently, you're helping the two get back home."

"Y-Yeah." I mentally slap myself when I stutter once again. "I am. Trying, anyways. But wait, how do you know who they are? I mean, you've never met them before....have you?"

She smiles, "There's more to me than meets the eye." I nod in somewhat understanding. "Earlier, what I heard you say, you're worried they won't remember you when they go back, aren't you?"

I look down at my hands, "A little, yeah."

"Don't worry, Kat. Ed and Al aren't the type people just to up and forget someone who had helped them out. Even if that someone was their friend."

"I'm not Ed's friend. He doesn't like me."

"He may not seem like it, but he's just anti social that way."

I chuckle, "I guess you're right."

"Just remember, try all that you can. Never give up on what you believe and be strong, for yourself and the brothers. They need hope more than anything right now. If you need any help, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Teacher. You helped me out, believe it or not." I smile up at her. She nods, starting to walk away, "Oh and one more thing..." She stops, looking at me over her shoulder, "The way you beat up Erich and Riley was hilarious."

I swear there was a smile when she turned back around and headed out the library. But now that one things has been figured out, I have another. The hell is Izumi able to know all these things? She's not the same Izumi from their world.....is she?

~*~

I ran as fast as I could, my heart beating fast and hard in my chest. My breath was quick and deep. My legs ached from all the recent running I've been doing since the end of school. Someone was after me and I had to get away. Or else! I stubbled a few times but managed to regain my balance. My backpack bounced on my back as I ran, the things inside probably getting jumbled and trashed but I didn't really care at the moment. I had to get away. I could tell they were gaining on me so I pick up my pace. My house soon comes into view and I try harder to run faster. I'm not really much of an active person so this was killing me right now.

I burst through my back door, slamming it shut. I quickly lock it, kick off my shoes and run into my house. Ignoring Ed and Al's confused stares, I proceed to lock all the windows and close all the curtains. Once finished, I sigh and flop down into the closest chair. I was still panting and my legs ached.

"Kat, what's going on?" Al asks, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm...being....followed....." I pant. "They...wanted to...do...something.....evil to....me."

"Like what? Ask you a math question?" Ed scoffs.

I glare at Ed, "No, much worse. Much, much worse."

"What, Kat?" Al continues, trying to get me to spit it out already.

"They wanted to take a picture of me!!!!"

Cue anime fall.

"How is that bad!?" Ed exclaims.

"I like having my soul, thank you very much!!" I cry. "Camera's are evil!! They steal your soul!!!"

"They do not." Melina says.

"They do to, Mel!!!!!" I yell at her before it even registered in my brain that she was not there before. I scream, running and hiding behind Ed. "You're freaking scary, you know!!!! You just pop up out of no where!!!!"

"Actually, I entered through the door like a normal person. Unlike you, Ms. I-crawl-out-windows."

"Shut up!!! And how did you even get in!?"

"I know where your spare key is, remember?"

"Damn it!!!"

"Teal and Zach are going to be here soon, by the way. They're the ones that have my camera."

"Crap!!!"

"Hahaha, SUCKER!!"

"No Melina!! Crap because they'll find Ed and Al in my house!!!! And you know how good Zach can keep a secret!"

"Oh CRAP!" She grabs my shoulders, shaking me frantically, "What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we do!? What do we do!? Teal will kill us when she finds out they were here and we didn't tell her and Zach will tell people!!!!"

"I know!!! AHHHHH!!!!!" I cry, Mel and I hugging each other and anime tears streaming down our faces.

Okay, we were both drama queens.

**A/N**: **Yay, I finished the forth chapter, I'm so happy!**

**Kat: Back away, she is about to go into Armstrong mode.**

**Al: Armstrong mode?**

**Kat: she happy cries like him. It's creepy.**

**CM in background happy crying with stolen Armstrong sparkles.**

**Ed: That's really creepy.**

**Kat: Told you.**

**CM: PLS review!**


	5. Bit More Complicated

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been able to get the next chapter out faster!! I've been really busy with school work, I had to finish basketball season and now softball season has started, so REALLY sorry. But hey, at least I was sick today, so it gave me some time! ;) Take it away, Kat!**

**Kat: CM does not own FMA, but she owns myself, Mel, Teal, Zach and all the other OC's.**

~*~

"Okay, calm. Deep, calming breaths." I tell Melina. And she does just that.

Melina and I have been spending the last, oh I don't know, 5 minutes freaking out. Teal and Zach knew about the FMA series. Teal had watched it but Zach mostly just knew about it. Zach wasn't the greatest at keeping secrets either. He could, but when you did something as little as tickling him, he blurt out the whole truth. Teal, on the other hand, could keep the secret, but only after she finished beating the crap out of Mel and I for not telling her.

"Okay, I'm calm now." She sighs. The doorbell rings and we jump, "Calmness officially gone!!!!! What now!!??"

"Uhhh......closet!!!!"

"Closet?" Everyone stares at me. "Why closet?"

"So they can hide, duh!" I grab Ed and Al's arms, shove them inside and slam the door shut. There was a loud thump inside but other than that, completely quiet.

"OH KAT!!!" Teal exclaims happily, skipping inside. And guess what was in her hand. The freaking camera.

"You'll never take me alive!!!!" I cry, running to the side. Next thing I know, Zach is sitting on my back and I'm lying face down on the floor. "I hate you....."

"Good to know." Zach smirks.

"Once we heard that our little Kat had blushed from Mel we knew we just had to come get a picture." Teal states dramatically. "After all, it's once in a life time to see you, of all people, blush."

"So, what'd you say to her to make her blush?" Zach asks curiously.

"Uhhhhh....." Came Mel's response. "Monkeys?"

We all stare at her.

"Monkeys?" Teal repeats. "Why the heck would she blush about monkeys?"

"Uh....they're cute?"

"You're an idiot."

"Am not!"

"I actually agree with her on that one, Mel."

"Kat, you're so cruel!"

I stick my tongue out at her. "Now, will you please get the she-male off my back?" I say.

"I'm not a she-male!!!!" Zach yells, hitting me over the head. There go five more brain cells.

I scoff, "Well then, I definitely was mistaken. My apologies, fair maiden. Oh, I'm sorry." He hits me again. Five more brain cells, gone. "OW!"

Zach and I glare at each other, well, the best as I could anyway. Our relationship was....difficult. We were usually fighting. And when ever we fought, that usually meant he would tackle me, hit me, kick me, etc. It hurt, a lot. If we ever did have a normal conversation, it was rare. Like, once a week.

"Hey, Kat, what's with all the Alchemy books?" Teal asks, examining the large pile of books and notes.

"Uhhhhh.....no reason...." I reply.

She scoffs, "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"It's nothing. Just uh a school report."

"What kind of school report?"

"The Alchemy kind."

She rolls her eyes. She kneels down in front of me, staring me straight in the eye. Okay, now I really have no clue what she's doing. But luckily, she wasn't like Mel and wasn't able to see through my lie's.

"Ed loves you."

Blush. Click.

Zach laughs hysterically. Teal smirks, looking at the recent picture she had took. While I'm trying to get rid of the temporary blindness you get from the flash. Seriously, the flash sucks. No wait, just pictures in general.

"I can not believe you fell for that." Teal says, shaking her head. "After all, they're not real."

"Oh.....right....." I sigh. "Anyways, you got your picture, get Bob offa me."

Bob a.k.a. Zach. It's a nickname he made us start calling him. Don't ask us why though, cause we have no idea. He's just weird that way. I think maybe it was because he didn't want us to call him Susie anymore. We used to because of his used to be shoulder length hair, it made him look like a girl.

"Fine, fine." She sighs, "Come on, Bob, you heard her. Time to get off her."

"But I dun wanna!" He whines.

"How old are you, five?" Mel asks.

"Yes." Was his reply.

Melina rolls her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. Why she wasn't helping me, I had no idea. Maybe because she enjoys watching me get tortured by Zach. Why is it that these so called friends like watching me in pain? Teal and Mel always hit me with heavy objects and Zach uses me as a punching bag. I have some pretty awesome friends, huh?

A light bulb pops above my head and I smirk. I point in a random direction and yell, "OMG!!! COOKIES!!!"

"WHERE!?" Zach yells, frantically looking from side to side before jumping off of me to go search for the 'cookies'.

I sit up, rubbing my poor back, "Wow, he really is that stupid."

"So are you. If I recall, we told you the tooth fairy was coming to visit you and you tried pulling out all your teeth so you got money." Mel says.

"Hey shut up. That was one time. And p.s. I was SEVEN!"

"You're still stupid."

Teal sighs, hitting her forehead as Mel and I start another fight. She was pretty used to it by now, but still wished we'd give it a break. In the background, she could hear Zach searching through the cupboards of my kitchen, also most likely destroying it in the process. That was Zach and food for you. He would destroy anything just to get food. All of us were a bunch of weirdos that just so happen to be friends. Everyone thought we were insane. But we didn't care as long as we had fun.

_**Thump**_

That one sound made us all stop in what we were doing. Mel and I knew what, or more like, who it was while Zach and Teal were clueless.

Teal clears her throat, "That's my cue to say, what the heck was that?"

"Oh my gawd!!!" Zach cries. "We're all gonna die!!!!!!"

"We are not, you dope!" I sigh. "It was probably just my cat or something."

"But we saw your cat outside." Teal objects.

Well, there goes that lie.

"The Degus, it could've been the Degus." I try.

(A/N: It's a type of animal like a hamster.)

"Didn't your sister take those with her since they were hers?" She asks.

"Oh yeah....." Well, I'm out of excuses.

I nervously glance over at Mel and she sighs. All I hope is that she can get rid of Teal and Zach.

"We're working on your guys' Christmas present." She says.

"Really?! What is it!?" Zach asks excitedly.

"We can't tell you. But if you leave we can get it done faster." She smirks.

"OKAY! Come on Teal!!!" And then he ran as fast as he could out the door. The said blonde looks at us suspiciously before turning on her heal and following after the hyper boy.

I sigh in relief, flopping down into a chair in the living room. Mel opens the closet door and the two brothers tumble out, falling into a crumpled heap. I took one look and started snickering.

"Shut up! You try getting shoved into a closet!" Ed snaps at me.

"I have. I got locked in one for an hour." I yawn, acting as if it wasn't anything new.

"Why?" Al asks.

"She was on a sugar high." Mel replies, helping the youngest Elric up. "You do not want to see her on a sugar high."

"You can't blame me, it was Halloween." I defend.

She just rolls her eyes. I ignore the gesture and place my hands behind my head. Another yawn escapes from my mouth. School wears me out, even if we barely do anything. It's just because the lessons are so boring that it makes you tired. The only class I'm able to stay awake in is Socials now because I'm scared the substitute might kill me.

"So did you bring any more books?" The eldest Elric asks.

I crack open one eye to look at him, "My day was fine, how was yours?" He growls a little and I sigh, "I'm joking. Jeez, you need to loosen up a bit. Anyways, I brought home some notes, but no books."

"Why didn't you just sign out the books?" Mel asks.

"You know why. The librarian scares the shit out of me." I reply.

"Oh yeah, because you des-."

"Shut up, it was an accident."

"Can I just see the notes?" Ed sighs. He didn't have time for another fight.

I look to him and nod. After retrieving them from my backpack, I hand them to him and watch as he walks over to the couch and starts his research, once again. Al soon joined him. Mel and I look at each other, shrug and head towards the kitchen. We were hungry. She had to share her lunch, again, with me because I forgot my lunch, again. We had to starve together. It also didn't help that our class after lunch was French. The French room is really close to the Foods room and they usually have the door open. And then there's the ventilation system in our school, so we got a good whiff of whatever they were cooking.

Mel reaches into my pocket and I oddly look over at her. Pulling what she wanted out, she smirks. In her hand was my blue iPod.

"And why do you have my iPod in your small hand?" I ask.

She lets the small comment slide and continues to reply, "Because I wanna listen to music."

"Don't you have an iPod?"

"I forgot it at home this morning."

"Aren't you brilliant."

"I know!"

I roll my eyes, pulling two popcorn packages out from the cupboard. She proceeds to plug my iPod into my speakers and turn it on. She loved music almost as much as me, maybe even as much as me. Who knows? I don't really mind either when she takes my iPod. We have most of the same favorite music genres, too. And then the weird songs we enjoy, like 'ROFLMAO' or 'Waka Laka'.

I click the numbers on the microwave before pressing start just as Mel chooses the song she wants to listen to. It just so happens to be 'Dude Looks Like A Lady', another one of our favorite songs. It's just because it's so random. We look over at Ed and Al in the living room and see their looks that clearly said, 'What the hell?'. After we saw that, we burst out laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing and randomly striking dance moves in my kitchen, the popcorn is finally finished. Mel and I grab the bags and plop down on the floor in the living room. After school, we usually hung out. Either to do homework together or just to fool around. It was usually the second one, though.

"What do ya think of the new substitute?" Mel asks curiously.

"Scary yet really cool. I mean, seriously, she is you know who or whatever." I reply.

"So true." She grins. "It was so funny when Mrs. C. totally attacked Erich and them."

"I know!" I agree, eating some popcorn.

We get off that topic and start talking about other things. For example; anime. It's one of our favorite topics to talk about. It was amazing that the brothers were able to tune us out. We're really loud sometimes.

"Did you hear Ouran High School Host Club in English yet? Tamaki sounds just like Ed!!!" I chuckle.

Ok, that seemed to get Ed's attention.

"Yeah, I heard. It was so funny! I kept getting this picture in my head of Edo in the Ouran uniform." Mel agrees, chuckling as well.

"Then trying to flirt with girls. HA! Could you even imagine that? Our little Edward Elric part of a host club?" I smirk.

"It would be the end of the world." She states and we burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asks, obviously irritated.

We look over at him. I get a mental image of him in the Ouran uniform again and start snickering. The blonde alchemist just seemed to get more irritated. His brother also seemed to hear Mel and I laughing, well it was loud, and was now listening. He was curious as to what we were laughing about. And what was making his brother so irritated.

"What are you talking about?" Ed repeats but more demanding sounding. He didn't seem to like having people laughing at him when he didn't really know why. He just knew it had to do with him, some guy named Tamaki and a host club.

"Forgive me, FullMetal." I joke, bowing down. Mel and I laugh again.

_**WHAK!**_

It seemed the short tempered alchemist had had enough. Because I now had a red mark on my forehead from having a freakin' book thrown at me!! Mel and Al stare in shock as Ed and I glare at each other, my right eye twitching. I was so close to killing him right then and there.

He scoffs, "Serves you right."

That's it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Was my war cry as I leaped forward, tackling the blonde which causes us to fall off the couch.

Mel sighs, hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. Al stood quickly, obviously in shock from my attack. Ed deserved it though! He shouldn't pick on girls, ones younger than him none-the-less! Okay, that sounded like something a mother would say, but whatever!

I bite Ed's hand, causing a surge of pain to rush through me. I quickly pull away with a yelp. I rub my jaw, "How the hell did I forget that was your auto-mail!?" His response was shoving myself off of him and getting up. I glare at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Kat, just don't even try to beat someone up. You tried with Josiah and yet you lost ALL the time." Mel sighs. Wow, she sighs a lot.

Josiah is a friend of ours, but he moved away when we were eleven. He was one of my best friends, practically a brother to me. I missed him a lot, but I visit him almost every summer. Like Mel and I, he was a huge dork. We would all do some of the weirdest stuff. If I recall correctly, I remember we once had a plastic sword fight, claiming that who ever won got the last cookie. And, of course, I lost.

"Whatever! And plus, that dude was way taller than me and way stronger." I defend myself.

"Well, duh. You used to be short, Josiah's just naturally tall and practically everyone's stronger than you." She lifts one of my arms, "There's almost no muscle."

I snatch it away, "Yeah right! I need muscles to be able to play softball, don't I? So," With that, I stick my tongue out at her but she just rolls her eyes. She sighs and rolls her eyes a lot! Jeez, she really needs a new hobby besides sighing and rolling her eyes at my idioticness.... That's probably not a real word so it is now.

"You're so immature." She stands up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Finally, someone agree's with me." Ed says, now sitting back in his spot on the couch.

I huff, "You two are so mean to me. Al's the only one who's nice to me, and I luffles him for it."

"He's just naturally nice." Ed crosses his arms, Al heaving a deep sigh next to him. "And what the hell does 'luffles' mean?"

"It means love. She says it instead of love, for reasons unknown." Mel explains.

"Because it sounds cooler."

"...There's your answer."

"So what? She loves my brother now or something?" Asks Ed, pointing a finger at the flushed boy next to him.

I scoff, "No, like a brother, then yeah."

"She says it to everyone, trust me. She said to a lady who served us ice cream once. I think Kat might've scared her 'cause she dove across the counter to hug the chick." Mel shrugs, "She'll probably say it to you too, Ed, eventually." She turns back to me, a small smile on her face, "And then you'll kiss and her fantasies will finally be coming true." She giggles, quickly dodging my punch.

"Shut up!!" I yell, "What the hell do you know, anyway!?"

"That you're very easy to read." She quickly slings her backpack over her shoulder, dodging another one of my sloppy attacks. "I gotta go now, seeya tomorrow Kat!!" As soon as she finished her sentence, she raced to the door and out of my house, slamming the door on her way out.

"God, I'll kill her!!!" I shout, clenching my fists at my sides. "Why the hell does she always pick on me!? I mean, there's Teal and Bob!! It's obvious they like each other, so why can't she tease them and not me about my so called 'fantasies'!!!!" I storm around the living room, ranting on and on. It seemed the brothers found it amusing and scary at the same time; one of them seeming a little more flustered than the other.

"God dammit!" I throw my hands to my head, clutching hand fulls of hair like I was about to tear them out, out of frustration. "Who cares about guys anyways! I don't want a damn boyfriend, can't she get that freaking message inside her brain! Oh yeah, she doesn't have one!" I groan, letting my hands drop as I turn to look at the brothers, "You know what, I really need to beat the crap out something. Ed, come here."

He glares at me, "No way! I'm not going to be your punching bag."

"Guys, come on, not another fight." Al says. His voice sounded pleading, like he really didn't want us to fight again. I think it might be starting to become a habit. Oh well! It's fun to piss him off anyway.

I nod at Alphonse, smiling apologetically and scratching the back of my head. "Anyways, I should probably get started on my homework. I'll talk to you guys later." I exit the room, shutting my parents bedroom door behind me.

I flop down on the bed. I actually didn't have any homework, surprisingly. Well, the real story is that I 'accidently' forgot it at the school. Don't tell Mel, I think she'll kill me. The real reason I left was because I needed to think. I usually do this, just cut myself off from everyone else and think out my problems. It felt like I really needed to right now, anyways.

I roll onto my side, the bright red letters of the clock displayed before me. It's true, what I said. I don't want a boyfriend- or more like, another boyfriend. The last I had one was a long time ago, like, a REALLY long time. It's because relationships are so...difficult. When I had a boyfriend, I just always felt stressed out with no idea what to do. Maybe it's just because I didn't really like him that way but more as a brother figure. But... Ed's different...

I groan, _Don't let your thoughts go there, Kat!! You're just helping Ed, nothing else can happen... would happen...._ _Besides, he probably doesn't even really like me.... Yippee, the guy I think is awesome doesn't like me. Gee, that makes me feel so special..._

I sigh, silence lingering around me. It was actually really relaxing.. Until something slammed against 'my' bedroom window. I look over, seeing Zach's squished face against the glass. I raise an eyebrow before slowly closing the curtains to hide him.

"Wow... he just took weird to a new level." I mumble to myself. Something clicks inside my head and I wonder out loud, "Wait, if Zach's here... isn't Teal?...Oh crap!"

I throw my parents bedroom door open, causing the brothers to look at me curiously. And, like I figured, outside the large living room window was Teal, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

She lifts a shaking hand to point at the two brothers, "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!" It sounded like she couldn't decide if she wanted to fan girl squeal or scream.

I sigh, hitting my forehead. My life just got a little bit more complicated.


	6. A New Face And Confused Feelings

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner but my computer shut down on me and then I got writers block. I'm sooo sorry about that. I really am.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except my OC's.**

Pulling a red sweatshirt over my head, which had my name on the back and a soft ball on the left side of my chest, I exit my room. Ed and Al waited for me at my back door, both of them dressed in warm clothes for the cold weather outside of my house. I was as well, but I was pretty much used to this weather. I've had to live with it, every winter, my whole life.

It's been a few days since Zach and Teal found out about the two brothers. Thankfully, they've been quiet about it as well. I never knew they had it in them. Anyways, their reactions were another thing. Teal tried to glomp them - if it wasn't for me and my wicked awesome ninja moves!- and Zach tried to get them to high five him. Instead, they stared at him like he should be in the nutty house. Mel, Teal and I all agree.

Getting back to the present, I decided it's been enough time keeping the brothers secluded from the outside world. So I thought I'd take them for a walk. I was planning on taking them around the mountain -which really isn't very big for a mountain- then through uptown to get back to my house. It was kind of a mixture of getting to see our wildlife and our actual town. Who knows, they might even get to meet more people since some of my friends live in that general area.

Outside, my exposed skin gets bit by the cold December air. The three of us walk down my driveway as I lead the way. I don't need them getting lost, now do I? That would suck though. Getting lost in a town you barely even know that's filled with people that you don't know. Yep, would definitely suck.

We pass my High School, which looked like it was practically abandoned. The whole town seemed that way. It was just that people don't really want to go outside in this cold weather. It was also because this part of town was usually quiet. When I was younger, one of my friends and I would go on a lot of walks. But we would always meet each other half way, so I would always have to walk through this part of town by myself. It was so creepy. Especially in the Fall. In the Fall, this town looks like it could be the set for a horror movie.

I turn around, walking backwards so I can look at the brothers, "How's the research going?" I ask, curiosity obvious on my face.

"It's been okay." Al answers me. "But we haven't really found anything out."

"Oh." My head drops as I spin back around. "Sorry. I know I haven't really been the greatest help lately. It's damn school I tell you. They invented it to make my life suck! Stupid teachers always acting like they're smarter than you and classes so boring it could put an insomniac to sleep."

"It's fine, Kat." Ed says, looking off to the side, "You're helping us the best way you can. Trust me, we appreciate it." I smile. He didn't really hate me after all, he just acted like it. It felt good knowing he didn't totally despise me.

"Hey Edo?" I tap his shoulder, bringing his attention over to me. "I was wondering something."

"What?"

Ever since Izumi told me that Edward probably did think of me as a friend, I wanted to make sure. I mean, you never know, right? It's hard to tell what goes on in that blonde's head. "Do you consider me a friend?" I ask, leaning forward so I'm looking up at him and blinking my eyes cutely. A light pink dusts over his cheeks and I smirk. The things you pick up on in the Ouran High School Host Club manga. Man, I'm sad. I'm picking up tips from a manga; a host club manga at that.

He crosses his arms over his chest, looking away once more, "You're annoying, immature and totally clueless half the time." My face falls. Izumi was wrong, and I will so get her for this. If she doesn't kill me first.... Suddenly, he turns to me, smiling, "But yeah, I do."

Scratch out what I recently said, and replace it with, 'THANK YOU IZUMI!! She was so right, and I will have to give her a bone crushing hug as my appreciation! If she doesn't kill me first..'. Yeah, that's more up to date.

I grin at him, slinging an arm over each of the brothers necks. I was pretty glad I was pretty tall for my age. But surprisingly, Ed was about an inch taller than me. That was depressing. "Y'know, you guys are pretty much my best friends."

"What about Mel?" Al asks, tilting his head to the side.

"She's my sister. An un-blood related sister, but my sister no less." I state matter-of-factly. "You guys practically changed my life. Not in a bad way, but a good way. I'm really happy I met you."

I really was. They made me open my eyes to things that were happening in the world and made me think twice about my actions. I learned a lot from just the anime, I never imagined how much I would learn from them in person. But hey, I get to finally learn their worlds alchemy. It's not like I can actually do it though. That's the bummer there.

"Can you let go of me now?" Ed whines, trying to remove my arm from his neck.

"Oh no. Legs suddenly stop working. Losing all strength in body." I taunt, taking my arm from Al and grabbing Ed's shoulder, putting practically all of my body weight onto him. Al laughs at his older brother trying to hold up both of our weights. I was finding it pretty amusing myself. It didn't really matter if we fall either, 'cause I don't care.

"You're really heavy.." He groans, hands holding onto my arms.

I jerk my head to look up at him, "Are you claiming that I'm fat?" I frown.

"I never said I wasn't."

Glaring up at him, I push him with as much force I could muster. Apparently, it was a lot because he fell backwards with a startled yelp and landed right in a snow pile. With a triumphant smirk, I place my hands on my hips and walk away. My job was done, for now. I mean, who else is supposed to annoy the heck out of the great Edward Elric. Usually it's Mustang, but he ain't exactly here at the moment. Thus, it must be my job. Plus, I enjoy doing it.

Now then, if you know how Edwards and my fights go, you'd know he would try to get revenge. Revenge he did try to get. But he did not succeed. My ninja skills were too much for his stubbornness.

"Mwahahahaha!" I laugh maniacally, running from the furious boy. Okay, it wasn't exactly ninja skills. It was more like slipping on ice, missing his snowball and then running for my life. But it was close enough, dammit!

"Brother! Kat! Wait!" Al calls, chasing after us.

"Sorry Al! I can't stop or else shorty will kill me!!" I wave over my shoulder at the boy, who in turn sighs when his older brother goes on another rant.

I stick my tongue out, over my shoulder, at Ed. He growls, picking up his speed to try and catch me. I just laugh, turning back to face forward. "Oh crap!" I yell, skidding to a halt upon seeing someone on the path ahead of me. It was hard with the ice, but I did it!! That is, before Ed tackled me to the ground. "Ow!" I yelp, hitting the snowy floor hard. But hey, I'm not complaining, I've had worse. Ever since I was little, I've been quite accident prone.

I hear a laugh from the person I almost ran into, her voice loud and devious, "Wow, Kat, seems you _finally_ got a boyfriend." Ed and I look up at her, noting her brown hair and hazel eyes.

I groan, hitting the back of my head against the ground, "Hi Nicoule." Nicoule is one of my friends, she has been since we were really little. The only problem is that we always pick little fights with each other and tease each other to death. About many things.

She clasps her hands together in front of her chest, doing a dramatic sigh, "Little Katrina is growing up so fast. I remember just yesterday when we still believed in Neopets, and Pokemon."

I snort, "Like how we tried to catch one? Dude, we were eight and delusional."

"I didn't even know you knew that word, 'Kind of-actually-really'."

"Shut up, that happened in the eighth grade! Why won't you let me live it down!?"

"Uh, brother?" Ed and I look up at the younger Elric. "Why are you on Katrina?"

Ed and I look at each other, realization coming to us slowly. But when it came, oh did it hit us hard. His hands were holding down my shoulders, and his legs were straddling my hips. I didn't know what to do and it seemed my body moved on it's own. While his grip on me was weak, I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. And with that, Nicoule burst out laughing.

He was shocked, to say the least, and that made it easier to shove him off of me. As I stood, he seemed to get his senses back, "What the hell was that for!?"

"You know what, you little pervert!!" I screamed at him, holding up my fist as a threat. Not like it could be a big one anyways, he was way stronger than me.

"Who are you calling little!? You're shorter than me!!!" He yells back at me, on his feet in about two seconds flat.

"So you're saying that you are a pervert!?"

"No!! I'm not a pervert either!!"

Al sighs, once again, standing off to the side next to Nicoule. He always had to sit through their fights, listening to there bickers over such stupid things. He can kind of understand why Katrina would be angry though.

"This happen a lot?" Nicoule asks him, smirking slightly at the view before them.

"Yes. Yes it does." He replies, looking at her and examining her a little better. For her age, which he guessed was around Katrina's, she looked quite childish. Her brown hair was pulled into a loose pony tail, bangs hanging over her right eye. Now, her eyes were another thing. They looked so mischievous, like she had an evil plan and was ready to put it to use. But she just seemed like that. She just had this aura around her that felt so devious. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. He could already tell she was going to be an interesting person.

"So who are you guys? And how do you know Kat?" She wonders, finally turning to look at him.

"Um, I'm Alphonse. That's my older brother Edward-." He didn't even get to finish.

"Did you just say Edward?" She interrupts him, an evil grin slowly creeping up onto her face.

"Yes?" He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing to answer her question. But he knew he would find out soon enough.

"_He's_ Edward? The guy who's name you yelled out in the middle of class, Kat?"

I immediately freeze, my mouth still open from yelling at the short tempered blonde. I clamp it shut and stand straight nervously. A blush creeps up onto my cheeks as Ed looks at me in shock or confusion. Or even both. Why must my life suck so much?

"Why did you do that anyways?" She asks, a sly smirk on her face. "Was it because you were dreaming about him? You did fall asleep in class just before you yelled out his name."

"I-er-just-....SHUSH!!!" I cry, covering my face with my hands at my sad attempt to hide my blush. "I did not dream about him!!"

She scoffs, "Kat, you know as well as I do that it's practically obvious when ever you lie. I don't even know why you try. It's such a shame."

"I repeat; SHHHUUUUSSSHHH!!!" I spin around, glaring fiercely at her.

Another smirk, "You like him, don't ya?"

"Of course I do, he's one of my best friends." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

She circles around me, examining my posture and facial expression. It was like I was her prey and she was ready to strike at any moment. My friends are so cruel to me sometimes. They always pick on me and never let me live stuff down. Either that's how they show their affection or it's revenge for when ever I pick on them. Could be either one.

That's how I show how I care, sometimes. It's kind of reverse psychology for me. I pick on the people I care about. I'm just weird like that.

She puts a hand to her chin, gaining a thoughtful expression, "Either you're actually getting good at lying and hiding the truth from your amazing friends-." Cue eye roll from me. "Or you're telling the truth. I just can't tell."

"It's the end of the world when Nicoule can't figure me out." I chuckle.

"I've known you for how long? Hell, all of us have known each other since Kindergarten practically. That's what we get for living in a small town." She shrugs, brushing her bangs behind her ear just to have them fall in front of her eye again.

"What are you doing off the mountain anyway?" I ask, "Usually you're a loner up there."

Nicoule lives up by the ski hill-a very small ski hill, but a ski hill no less- and you either need a car or a lot of energy to come down and back up the mountain. Although, Nicoule does have a lot of energy and is practically hyper 24/7, she doesn't usually come down unless she's hanging with someone, renting a movie/video game or to get something to eat.

"I am not a loner, I have my mom and sister up there and my dad when ever he isn't working, thank you very much. You're the loner most of the time. You're always home alone and hanging out on the computer. You seriously need to get out more."

"Nicoule, Nicoule, Nicoule. Can't you see that it's winter. You know I don't like coming out much when it's winter."

"You're like a freaking bear; hibernating every time winter comes along."

"Don't be such a gooey chocolate chip cookie, Nicoule."(1)

"Stop saying that!!"

I snicker, crossing my arms over my chest to provide some more warmth for myself. She just huffs, glaring at me. Suddenly, we hear the crunch of snow; someone was heading towards us.

"I found you!!" Nicoule's younger sister cries, pointing an accusing finger at her. Her sister was albino; with the usual pale skin, white hair and pinkish eyes. Because of her appearance, she almost blended into the snow, but her jacket gave her away.

"ItwasreallynicetalkingtoyoubutIgottogonow,bye!!!!" I almost didn't understand what the hell she even said. But, knowing me and people in my class, talking quickly wasn't rare and you get used to it after a while. Anyways, after her sentence was finished, she bolted down the way Ed, Al and I came with her little sister chasing after her. As Nicoule ran off into the distance, I could hear her singing, "I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!!" (2)

I laugh, "I knew there was something going on if she wasn't at her house."

"What?" Ed asks, looking completely exasperated.

"Hm? Oh, I kinda forgot you guys were here." I smile nervously, scratching the back of my neck, "Um, Nicoule usually gets into fights and stuff with her younger sister and mom. They're never serious, so don't worry about it. It's more like....play fighting! It's pretty amusing to watch, in my opinion."

"Who was that girl?" Al asks as I start leading our little group again.

"Her younger sister. Before you even ask, she's albino." I reply.

It falls silent after that and I figure the brother's figured out all they wanted to know about my friend and her sister. I was stoked that they let the 'calling out Ed's name in the middle of class' and 'dreaming of him' and all that crap go. It made me do a little mental happy dance 'cause I wasn't being annoying to death about it.

"So you dreamed of brother, huh?"

Until that question came. What the hell-since when is Al evil?!

I halt causing the two of them to almost run into me at my sudden stop. "Th-that isn't important!" I blush again, my voice shaking on account of how nervous I was. I didn't want Ed thinking that I liked him, just after I found out he actually thought of me as a friend! That would screw everything up!

"Really?" Al asks, coming up beside me and peering at my face. "Then why are you blushing?"

"What the hell, dude? Since when did you become your brother!?" I throw my hands towards the sky in annoyance. If you looked closely, you could actually see my eye twitching. "What happened to the lovable, nice, innocent boy I once knew and loved?"

"And I'm none of those things?" Ed asks.

"Are you kidding? Your stubborn, short tempered and foul mouthed." I respond.

"So are you!"

"Yeah, but that's what makes me amazing."

"You like brother, don't you?" Al interrupts us, making both of us blush.

I clear my throat, trying to erase the blush from my face, "Alphonse, I can honestly say that yes, I like your brother very much. I like you, too. You two are practically a part of my family now. But you know, I mean this truthfully, if I did like your brother the way everyone claims I do, I wouldn't know. I can't understand heads or tails about my feelings towards boys. I could love someone and not even know it. There, that's that." I point forward. "Now onward my minions!!!"

I meant what I said. I've never fallen in love with a person before so I have no idea what the hell it even feels like. I've thought, many times in my past, that I was in love with someone but it turned out to be a simple crush that went away in a weeks time. I'm just an idiot. I'll never understand what it feels like to love someone.

I sigh, shaking my head to try and rid my head of these thoughts. I shouldn't worry about this stuff, my main goal right now is to try and help the Elric brothers. Screw school, and guys and crap, this is way more important right now.

**(1)- It's from a show called Psych that I watch. I really like the line so threw it in there :P**

**(2)- My friend sings that A LOT and she really likes Pirates of the Carribean so decided to throw that in there as well**

**Me: Yay, I'm finally finished! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully the next one will come out faster than this one had.**


	7. Memories

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long T.T Thank you very much Nicoule-Curiosity for favoriting me ;P Yes Naomi, I'm talking to you. Everyone welcome one of my friends, Naomi, to the wonderful group who reads my story. Thank you all who even bothered to review my story, you made me REALLY happy!! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyways, you guys probably just wanna read the chapter, huh? So, ONWARDS!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, just my OC's.  


~`*`~

I write down some more things in the notebook laid out on my desk before me, bored to death. It was the final class of the day and the time just seemed to keep getting slower and slower. Maybe it was because I kept peering at the clock to check the time, or maybe just because I was impatient. I don't really know, but all I want is to get out of this prison, alive, right now.

Sighing, I flip my book closed and put away some of my supplies. I decide to just sit and wait, going into my little world. Time always did seem to speed up a little bit when I went there. But before I even could though, an announcement from our principle came...

"_Good afternoon, students_," He says, making all of my classmates stop what they were doing and quiet down. I could tell all of them just wanted to hear the magic words of 'you can go now'. "_Teachers, please excuse this final announcement before the end of the day. I would just like to say that I hope everyone enjoys their vacation, starting today._"

Whoa, what? Looking around at all the excited faces, I become confused. _That starts today...?  
_

"_Be sure to be back and ready to learn though in January after all of your activities. And don't forget exams are next month as well._" He reminds us and I audibly groan.

"My life would've been so much better if you hadn't reminded me, thank you." I mutter. I absolutely hated exams, but then again, what person in this life does? I especially hate the studying. My memory sucks, no matter what I do to try and at least remember some of the stuff I learned from this semester. No to mention that I still have to help the Elric brothers, as best as I can, in my spare time. Sliding my hand over my face, I murmur a, "Damn..."

"_Have a great vacation everyone._" Our principle finishes. And not too long after that, the echo of our bell rang through the halls and classrooms.

I sigh, gathering all of my things together and standing up. Instead of leaving the classroom in an excited manner-which is running out blindly and hoping you don't run into anything- like the rest of my classmates, I wait for everyone to leave first. I start to go through my mind of all the things I have to and need to do the next few weeks, before it turned into the next few months.

"Oh! I also have to go shopping sometime soon, too." I add to my list of things, frowning at how much I need to do. "Damn Ed and his appetite...."

I feel someone hit me over the back of my head, "How many times do I have to tell you? Language!" They growl as I rub the back of my head in pain. Recognizing the voice, I turn quickly to look up at my substitute teacher, .

"Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind." I sigh.

"Fine. I guess I can let it go this one more time." We start walking down the hall together, weaving through all the people just wanting to get out of here. "What's on your mind?"

"My extremely busy schedule." I reply, dodging a paper plane. We're in high school and everyone, even some of the teachers, act like little kids. Well, I guess I shouldn't really be talking...

"You worry too much, Kat." She tells me and I sigh again. I have to agree with that one. "You shouldn't. Just try doing everything at your own pace while still trying to enjoy your life. You're too young to be stressing yourself out the way you are."

"I know, I know." Waving my hand around, I try dismiss that one subject. I've heard that lecture of 'don't stress yourself' and yatta yatta yatta about a billion times before. Especially around Exams...

"Here," She stops me from walking, taking a small notebook from her pocket along with a pen. Quickly jotting something down, she hands it to me, "Call me if you need anything."

"Why are you helping me so much?" I ask, slowly taking the number.

"I can see you're going through a lot right now; especially emotionally." She smirks. She pats my shoulder once before heading somewhere else, "Don't be afraid to call if you have any questions."

I stand there for a minute, watching her disappear into the crowd of swarming students. Slowly, a smile comes to my face and I chuckle a little, "She knows me better than she's supposed to. It's almost like she's my mother..."

Shaking the thought away, I walk the rest of the way to my locker. Mel wasn't there, so I figured she walked home already. She probably had some family business after school or something. I'm not really sure since she never mentioned anything. Meh, it doesn't matter.

After quickly packing all of my crap, I exit the school. I sigh, pulling some hair away from my face. Sure, I've always wanted my life to be a little less ordinary, but I never ever expected this to happen. It's like I'm in some screwed up fanfiction and the author has serious problems.

I am nervous about all this stuff, but at the same time I wouldn't want it any other way. I like having the brothers around. I like researching Alchemy with them. I like coming home after school to be greated by them. But at the same time, I don't like the fact that I don't know what's going to happen in the future. I don't like how I feel around Ed and being totally clueless as to why I am. And I especially don't like the fact that I might never get to see them again....

Too late Mel, I'm already attached. And it's gonna hurt real bad when they leave, if we ever do find a way for them to go back.

"Ahhh shit, man. Why did my life have to become so complicated?" I groan.

I cross the snow covered fields, desperately trying to shove these thoughts to the back of my mind. I really didn't want to be so down right now. Especially when I need to try to keep my spirits up; for myself and the brothers. We need a whole lotta hope right now if we're ever gonna find what we're looking for. And I really gotta hope this feeling I have around Ed is just my feelings screwing with me...

I open up my back door, calling out, "I'm home!" to let them know I'm back. I walk into my living room, throwing my backpack onto the floor and falling into the closest chair, "Ah, finally! Holidays! I have never been so happy in my life!!"

"Holidays? So you don't have to go to school anymore?" Al asks, taking a break from his reading. Ed does the same.

I nod, "Yup. For at least two to three weeks I'm off. This also means I get to help you guys more. Even though my stupid teachers still gave me homework.... I don't see why though. Practically everyone in my class is probably not going to do it."

"Won't you fail?" The younger Elric continues to question me as Ed rolls his eyes. Probably at my class.

"It'll lower our grade, for sure. But I honestly don't give a crap. I almost fail some classes every year because I always procrastinate on my work." I reply as I start to dig through my stuffed backpack. I hear Edward scoff and I stick my tongue out at him, "You know I'm awesome."

"Awesome isn't the word I would choose." He says. "What are you looking for anyways?"

"I got some more notes for you guys from the library. It was a good thing I did too since I won't be able to for a while." I answer him, as I finally find what I'm looking for. But taped to the front of the notes was a letter with my name on the front. I roll my eyes, quickly taking it before handing the notes over to the brothers. I knew this writing. It was Melina's and it only made me wonder what she wanted now. "I knew I should've never told her my combination...." I say to myself as I rip open the letter.

_Kat_, it started, _sorry I couldn't walk home with you. My family wanted to go shopping this afternoon and, you know, I can't fight with them. They always win, no matter what. Anyways, I was wondering what you and the brothers were going to do over the Holidays? I wanted to ask you earlier but I never got a chance. What's up, by the way? You seem like you have a lot on your mind.  
_

Oh, she has no idea.

_Are you going to try and get a Christmas tree, as well? I know you like to decorate them. That's practically the only thing you really like about Christmas. Besides the presents, of course :P. Are you going to get the brothers Christmas presents? I was planning on doing it, make their time here a little more memorable, but are you? Anyways, I should end this letter here since it's almost the end of class. I'll phone ya later, Melina._ And it ended there.

I honestly never really thought about that. I knew Christmas (1) was coming but didn't give it much thought. I never really did, now that I think about it. I'm not exactly one of those happy-go-lucky Christmas people. I can't stand the Christmas shopping-well, I hate all kinds of shopping actually...-, I don't like wrapping the presents, I don't like decorating and I don't like all the crowds. My friends all call me Scrooge whenever Christmas came around. They thought it was hilarious how I always grumbled about shopping, and the prices and stuff at this time of year. Maybe because whenever this Holiday comes around I always look at the bad parts, not the good things I actually like about it.

I did like some stuff. I absolutely loved decorating the tree, I love the snow (even if it's cold), and, this may be a bit corny, but I love seeing the happy looks of kids on Christmas morning. It just gives me a warm feeling inside. Oh, and of course I like opening the presents. What person doesn't?

I probably will end up getting the brothers gifts. Every year I got my friends gifts. It's just a way for me to show I care, since I don't usually show it very often. But it's just not in my DNA! I've never really been a person to talk about my feelings to anybody, even if they are my closest friends, my sister or even my parents! The luffles thing I guess came up as either a joke or a way to somewhat show I care. Or to jokingly show I care. I honestly don't know.

Hm... I don't know what I would get the Elric's though. I know them, but at the same time, I know nothing about them. My friends aren't that hard to deal with; get Nicoule something to do with Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy - or more like anything to do with Reno and Axel - , Melina will probably be another joke gift - easiest thing to get when it comes to her - , and Bob and Teal are REALLY easy! Bob could settle with just a pack of cookies while Teal would settle on anything that included candy or something that would include my embarrassment. The latter would make her really happy...

_I'll just talk to Melina later about it. She did say she was going to call me..._ I think, peering at the clock from the corner of my eye. It was barely even past three. _Okay.... Knowing her family, it's going to take a while before she gets home.... I need a way to take my mind off this stuff....  
_

Pondering on that thought for a few minutes, a bored look spread over my face and slouching in my chair, my impending doom (or depression) from earlier is completely forgotten. I suddenly jump up, raising a fist into the air and a determined gleam in my eye.

"I wants a juice box!!" I chirp happily before skipping towards my kitchen. I'm always too lazy to either get a glass or make my own juice. Milk isn't an option. It is NEVER an option. I absolutely hate it, and think it's disgusting. My family and friends find this odd because before I was twelve, I liked it. I don't really get it either, but shrugged it off after a while.

When I reached the cupboards that held what I wanted, I fling them open to find....nothing... I gape at the empty container that once held my precious juice boxes. I swear, that was full yesterday! Well, maybe before I got my hands on it, that is....

"Noooo!" I whine, "My juice boxes are gone!! They left me so sooooooon! Now however will I survive!?" My ears perk up when they hear the sound of someone yawning. Looking over my shoulder, back into the living room, I realize it was Ed. Well, it definitely wouldn't be good if I went alone, would it?

"Oh, Eeeeeed!" I sing, skipping back into the living room. I see him visibly flinch and mentally snicker. Whenever I'm in my random/hyper mood, he was usually my victim. I picked on Al too, but he just never reacts as well as his older brother! Once I reach him, I place my hands on my hips, talking in a matter-of-fact tone, "You seem officially bored! Or maybe you're tired! You should come for a walk with me, get that blood pumping through ya! Yup, yup, that's what you should do! Come, come!"

I grab his arm before he could object, dragging him towards the door. Waving back happily at Alphonse, I happen to miss the amused look on his face as I pull Ed around the corner to my back door. Quickly throwing the blonde his jacket and placing my wallet in my pocket, I then proceed to pull him out the door. He barely even had any time to put on his shoe's.

Why he wasn't fighting back, like he usually did, was beyond me at this moment.

When we reach a fair distance from my house, and after making sure Ed has no chance of escaping, I let his arm go. I stretch, reaching for the sky in my sad attempt to reach the clouds. Hm.. It looked like it's gonna snow soon. Cool! I always like a good snow. It's calming, to me. It helps clear my mind. Since I was little, I would always stare out the window as it was snowing, day dreaming about stuff with this smile across my face. For some reason, it always creeped my sister out....

Now then.... I reach into my pocket, pulling out my black and purple wallet. Flipping it open, I count how much money I have with me and estimate how much a pack of juice boxes would be. It seems I have some extra money! Which means....

"Cool! I can get some pocky, too!" I grin, returning my wallet to it's rightful place in my pocket.

"This isn't just about me and getting some exercise, is it?" Ed asks dully.

"Of course it isn't. When was the last time I ever actually cared about you and getting exercise?" I respond pointedly.

There's a slight pause. "...Never." He sighs.

"Exactly! I needed to go get more juice boxes!" I tell him, ".... Actually, I should probably just go grocery shopping. We're running low on some supplies, anyways..." I add as an afterthought.

"So why did you drag me along with you? Literally..." He asks, baffled.

I pout, "I would've been lonely going by myself."

"And I care, why?" It was pretty obvious he was irritated, but I didn't really care. I've pissed him off way too many times to count.

"Because you're secretly madly in love with me." I smirk, watching as his face immediately turns bright red and his golden eyes to widen in shock. After a while, I couldn't stand it anymore. I burst out laughing, "Bwahaha! Your face is hilarious!!"

"Why would I love _you_?" He grinds out. I stop laughing almost instantly, feeling a pang to my heart.... What the hell is that all about..?

I try to gulp down the feeling, wanting to maintain the way I was acting. No way would I ever let Ed see I got hurt so easily; just from one thing he said! Why does it even matter if he wouldn't love me? Why do I even care...?

I force out a laugh; even through my ears it sounded so fake, "I'm joking, Edward. You shouldn't take everything so seriously."

He stares at me intently, and I shift uneasily. A few minutes later, he looks away, mumbling something under his breath. I ignore it, instead breathing a sigh of relief. He was studying me like a textbook! The feeling it gave me was weird, and I didn't quite enjoy it. Self concious, nervous, embarassed, all of those wrapped into one. I hated it. But I have a feeling, I'm going to have to start getting used to it.

I stare down at my feet as we walk, pointing out old foot prints and tire tracks in my mind, trying to avoid looking at Ed. I could feel the air getting a bit more tense with each passing second. It was almost suffocating, even if we were outside. I swallow down the sudden feeling of nausea, my mind changing subjects every few moments. It went to a whole bunch of things from my past that makes me relate the feeling I have now, to then. And it makes me realize that I'm really upset. I wish I never brought him along. Then all of this never would've happened. I just keep messing everything up....

I guess I was a little too deep in thought, so I neglected to notice a mother and her child. Ed had to grab my arm to stop me, and to pull me out of my thoughts. We watch as the two passed; the mother pulling her daughter along behind her on a sled. They were both laughing, either because of something one of them said, or just because. It's weird... It's weird how seeing something can make so many memories - small or important - come rushing back to you. These new ones push the depressing thoughts into one of the old files, storing them for some other time. And then they play over for me, making me smile at all the old sledding days I had when I was younger. Making our own hills in my backyard with my sister.... The first time Melina and I ever went sledding together.... Sledding with Josiah before he moved away.... Garbage bag sledding with Nicoule (2)..... All of those were so fun while they lasted.

But seeing them also made me realize something. Life will get hard. It will get to a point where you just might not understand everything that's happening. Or to a point where you just want to give up. You have to keep moving forward, and by tomorrow, those moments will just become a memory. You'll still have them in the back of your mind to recall. Remembering them might make you laugh at your mistake, or smile, or just remember and put it back into the file it had been in. But all of them will remain precious to me, remain the most prized things that I have.

"What are you smiling about?" Ed asks, raising an eyebrow.

I just shake my head, "Nothing. Just...recalling a little bit of my childhood. Now come on, let's get there before it closes."

The light outside was just starting to dim when we reach the local grocery store. Quickly grabbing a basket, we begin walking up and down aisles and picking up things we needed or just wanted. It was going pretty fast because one; we wanted to get home before dark. And two; because I don't like grocery shopping, so I wanted to get it finished as fast as possible.

But life hates me today...

Just as I place the pack of juice boxes I wanted into the basket, footsteps are heard coming up behind us. Ed turns but I just ignore it, double checking the things we had to see if we did get everything we needed.

"Do you need any help finding anything?" The person asks. Their voice was of a males, and he sounded quite bored. Like he didn't want to be here, but HAD to.

"No, I think we're-" I cut off mid sentence as I turn. My eyes subconciously grow wider and my mouth just stays open. The boy about my age seems to react the same way. My mouth turns dry. My palms become sweaty. Every muscle in my entire body tenses. But I swallow, finishing my sentence in a whisper, "..fine."

"Katrina...hi..." He says nervously, shifting under my gaze.

I immediately turn my gaze to the ground, "..Hi..."

But some memories, you just want to forget.....

~*~  
**  
(1) - Well I celebrate Christmas sooo I decided to do it in my story...**

(2) - Garbage bag sledding is pretty much self explanatory, but I figured I'd explain it just in case. Pretty much you just take a garbage bag, hike up a hill, sit in said garbage bag and slide down the hill. It's really fun xD

Again, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long!! School and homework suck! But yay for long weekends xD! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, and I don't know why... 

**Anyways, enjoys the little story at the end. It's not the greatest but next chapters will be more funny!!  
**

_**Little End Story**_

**I was watching the new episode of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood the other day when I had to pause it to go get something. When I came back, though, I looked at where I had paused it. It was still in the beginning, in the new OP, when you just see Ed lying in the grass with his hand outstreched towards you. And my first thought was 'High Five' ...**

**Now it's a joke between my friend and I.**


	8. Chores

**I hate school T^T Haha, I was sick all week though, so it's all good. I'm better now! Which means I had to go to school today -_- It's already snowed where I live, and it's so freakin' cold . Plus, I just so happened to get sick on one of my favorite holidays and I couldn't go trick or treating DX Thank-you, all of you, who have reviewed my story. And to reply to **_**Liebe Leben**_**: I never really realized I switched from present tense to past tense xD My mistake, and I'm trying to work on that. So sorry if I do it again in this chapter. Tell me if you see it again, please. Overall, I'm trying to work on my writing skills to become a better writer. My new English teacher is great this year, and she's teaching us EVERYTHING! Unlike my old English teacher . So I may be experimenting with things this chapter. Any spelling errors while Katrina or Melina are talking is intended, it's just the way they talk.**

**I'm sorry it takes me a long time to update, but I keep getting so much homework from school this year DX It's frustrating, especially when I have a test in French at least every week (which I almost failed one today). And I also just get random writers block, and it's so hard to shake off!**

**Sorry about my ranting, I'll just shut up now and get on with the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!! There's some KatrinaxEdward fluff in this chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did though, I would be one happy girl xD**

**~*~**

The lights above my head were dim, but still reflects off of the soapy water I was currently wrist-deep in. The rag in my hands washes away any food or mess that remains on any of the dishes that I clean, before rinsing them and setting them in the dish drain to dry. But even after all of the dishes I have already done, there was still a large stack that needs to be completed. It was because of the two new companions I have living with me now, one having a larger appetite than myself and his younger brother combined. It makes me wonder; does he ever think about anything else that has nothing to do with food or research? Because that seems like the only thing he concentrates on. That, or trying to pry into my life, and into my past.

Said companions are sitting in the living room at this present moment and talking to each other in hushed tones, trying not to be heard by myself. Though I could probably guess as to what exactly they are talking about. Edward is trying to explain to his younger brother what had occured at the grocery store, about the person we had ran into. And probably how he doesn't have the slightest idea as to who this boy is, and why he had such an impact on me. Oh, and definitely how I told Ed absolutely nothing about him on the walk home. It's just another thing that Ed does not need to know, neither of them do. It's something I just want to forget, _desperately_. I've been trying to, but it always seems to find a way back into my brain.

After the short - _very_ short - chat between myself and _him_, I immediately took the supplies we needed to the check-out counter. I paid, and then left before Ed could even say a word to _him_ or me about the situation. Consequently, the walk back home gave him enough time to bombard me with question after question, which I left unanswered. It irritated him to no end, and I knew that, I just didn't care. I wanted him to stop bugging me about something I may never tell them about.

The shrill ring of the phone ringing is enough to make all three of us jump. None the less, I sigh and quickly dry my hands off. Ed and Al watch my every movement as I walk over to it, and pick it up, examining almost everything about me right now. I just try to ignore their stares, and turn my back to them while holding the phone firmly in my hands.

"Hello?"

"Kat, what's up?" Came the excited response from a certain short blonde female.

"Melina," I say in an exasperated tone, though a grin was still on my face, "You do realize your family takes an extremely long time to go shopping, right?"

She groans, "I know.. I practically stood there the whole time bored out of my mind. Though I did get yours, Nicoule's and Samantha's Christmas presents. Oh! Speaking about Christmas; did you consider what I wrote in the letter?"

"Yeah, I did. I decided that I am going to attempt to get a Christmas tree, or at least try to find the old fake one in the storage room. I also decided that, yeah, I'm going to get the brothers Christmas presents. Memories, right?" I lean against the counter, twirling the phone cord between my fingers.

"Right." She agree's, a smile evident in her tone. I smile too. I like talking Melina, it helps get all those pesterous thoughts and worries out of my head and make me just try to enjoy life the way it is. It's one of the things I like most about her. That is, if she doesn't bring up any of those subjects. And I'm hoping she doesn't right now. That's the problem with a small town, everyone hears about everything.

"What do you think you're gonna get them?" She continues.

"Hmm.. I dunno. I mean, I know them, but I don't know them. Any idea's?"

"I thought about a cat stuffie or somethin' for Al." I laugh a little at that. "I don't really know about Ed.. The guy is just a little too complicated for me to figure out."

"I agree with that."

"Oh, I heard about something from my mom."

My breath hitches in my throat, and I mentally repeat over and over '_Please no, please no, please no..._'. Clenching my eyes shut, I await what I'm hoping isn't coming.

"Guess who's back in town." As she's stating this, her voice is cold and dull. Like she doesn't care but at the same time she does.

I stay silent, and completely still. As if hoping that if I act like I'm not there the conversation would just stop going in this certain direction. As if that pretending I'm not here, she'll just stop talking and hang up. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. It never worked out that way.

"Have you seen him at all?"

Letting out an annoyed grunt, I pull the phone away from my ear and swiftly turn on my heal towards the living room, where the brothers sat. I put on a (not so) enthusiastic grin, waving the phone around.

"Who wants to talk to Melina! She's just DYING to talk to one of you!"

"Wah!? Katrina!" Melina's shocked exclaim sounds through the phone.

"Oh? Alphonse, she wants to talk to ya!"

The brothers exchange a questioning glance before the younger of the two slowly stands and makes his way over to me. When he does reach me, he hesitantly grabs the phone from my hand and places it to his ear, muttering a tentative hello.

My grin falters immediately, being replaced by a deep frown. Turning back to the sink, I unplug it and ignore the stack that still needs to be cleaned. I'll finish them another day, I'm not in the mood for this any more. But as I watch the water slowly swirling around the drain and draining down the pipes to where ever it goes, a list of other chores that need to be done pop up into my head. Luckily, this thought pushes whatever other not-so-happy thoughts away.

Without even thinking, my feet stroll down to the larger bathroom of the two and to a cupboard. My hands reach out and pull open the wooden doors, revealing stacks of sheets and pillow cases, just the things I need. As I pull out three pairs, I couldn't even feel the soft material they were made out of. I couldn't feel the cold tile floor beneath my feet. I couldn't feel the stinging in my eyes as my mind wandered without my approval. I couldn't even sense the pair of golden eyes watching me from the doorway.

"Katrina," Ed's voice startles me, temporarily breaking me out of my heart wrenching thoughts. But it's enough to let him know I heard him, and continues, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to change the sheets on all of our beds." Was my simple reply as I turn and walk past him. He follows me.

"Why?"

"Because they haven't been changed in a while. They're dirty. What else?"

"You..." He trails off, and I stop, just barely past the kitchen. Alphonse stood there and stares at us curiously. He must have finished his conversation with Melina because the phone was hung up. Ed sighs, "You never clean. You're quiter then usual. You..just seem different."

I stand still for a moment, going over what he had just said in my head. It does make sense. And it reflects the way I act when I'm upset.

I shake my head harshly when the sting in my eyes return, clenching them shut. "Wow, Edward Elric actually seeming semi-concerned for me? This is an act that must go down in history." I force myself to retort sarcastically, taking quicker steps to reach 'my' bedroom. He still follows me, Al not too far behind. I grit my teeth, _Just leave me alone..._

"Brother, wait." Al gently calls out to Ed, making Edward stop in his walk. He turns to his younger brother as I finally reach the bedroom and shut the door. That had seemed like the longest walk I ever had to make. And the most awkward. But I'm thankful that Edwards gone; at least for now. I know he'll be back.

The movements I make as I pull off the old sheets and replace them with the clean ones all seem auto-matic. My muscles and limbs all move as if by themselves; smooth out the baby blue sheets, fluff the pillows, lay everything in place, throw old sheets in the hamper, then move on to next bed. On my trek to the brothers' 'room', I pass the living room where they immediately stop talking to stare as I walk by. But when I close their 'bedroom' door, I can tell that they started talking again almost instantly. It must be about something Melina had told Al, which no doubt Ed will confront me about. Oh, how I can't wait...

By the time I finish Al's bed and move onto Ed's, the door opens and said blonde leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. His face was stern and his golden eyes glint with determination. He wants to know. And he wants to know _now_. Oh, how I dreaded the moment that this would come.

"I know who he is now, Katrina. There's no need to hide it anymore." He says calmly, his voice never wavering. I just continue on the task at hand, trying to ignore his presence as best as I possibly can. But it turns into an epic fail..

"His name's Chris, right?" He presses me, wanting me to just break and tell him everything I know. All he's doing is just pissing me off. "I know you're upset too. So you do chores when you're upset to distract yourself, huh?"

"What do you want, Edward!?" I exclaim at him, gripping the sheet in my hands tightly. "If you know who he is, then why are you torturing me about it!?"

"I want you to be truthful with me. I want to hear it from you. Not from Al, who heard it from Mel."

"You don't need to know everything about me!"

"You know everything about us. Why shouldn't I know everything about you?"

_That's...a good point..._

"He's just a guy..." I mutter pathetically with my voice cracking in between, my vision a bit blurred by the welled up tears that I've probably held in for years now.

"He doesn't seem like 'just a guy'."

"We were together, some stuff happened, he moved away. There."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He..." I hiccup and drop the sheets to cover my mouth. I hate crying. It makes me feel so weak and pathetic. Especially in front of the almighty FullMetal Alchemist.

But the memories and images whirling around in my brain are making it hard to hold the warm tears back. What I thought I was over has obviously just been proven wrong. I'm not over it. I don't think I ever will be. My heart still quelches in pain everytime I think about it. My entire body is shaking now, with my eyes tightly shut as pathetic noises escape my throat. It feels like I'm going to throw up any second. It feels like everyone else around me aren't even there. It feels like my whole world has just completely crumbled as the hard truth slaps me in the face.

This is why I do chores. This is why I try to block out the past. So I don't completely break down. So I don't relive any torment I have already gone through, as pathetic as the reason may be. It makes feel worthless, and weak. Here Edward and Alphonse have gone through hell, and I'm crying over a fucking boy. Emotions and irony have a cruel, cruel sense of humor. And seem to love choosing me to prank. Oh yeah, 'cause seeing a sixteen year old girl crying in front of a State Alchemist that went through so many horrible things is fucking hilarious.

I can tell Edward is totally lost right now. His face is a mixture of guilt, confusion and concern. But he remains standing in the doorway, completely frozen in his spot. All I want right now is to feel his arms around me, holding me, comforting me. I want to hear his voice saying soothing, sweet things into my ear. I want- No! It will never be like that. It _never _will!

Voices in my own head that were on my side, turn against me. Attacking me with words in my own already abused mind. It finally sent me over the edge and a sob breaks out from my throat, starting the river of tears that slide down my pale cheeks. 'You're nothing. You're pathetic. How could anyone even look at you?' I am against my own self. I am attacking the one person I should treasure more than anyone else; myself. I'm bullying myself when I've been against it my whole life. But who better to know than someone who's been attacked verbally and physically before. I know exactly the right things to say to make myself feel like scum. And it's tearing me apart, right from my core to the ouside.

_Stop it! Shut up!_

I need a distraction. I need a distraction!

Snatching up the sheets, I frantically try to make the bed before me. It's a desperate attempt at a distraction, but it's good enough right now. I bite my lip to restrain the sobs that want to escape, and furiously wipe my eyes every few minutes to erase the tears that keep flowing. They just keep falling, dammit! 'Look at how weak you are. Why would anyone like you?'

_GO AWAY!!!_

Hands grab my arms, trying to stop me from my desperate distraction. I struggle against them in my blind subconscious, but their grip is strong and there's no chance of me getting away.

"Let go!" I cry, trying to jerk my arms away.

"Katrina, stop." He didn't yell. He didn't scream it. He just states it firmly, and it's enough for my struggling to cease. For me to wake up.

I let out a shuddering breath, "I must appear to be so worthless to you. Crying about something so dumb."

"You're not worthless, Katrina." Ed says, his voice softer.

'He's lying.'

_Shut up._

"Please...Leave me alone, Ed." I hang my head in defeat, ready to give in to myself. To give in to all of my own abuse.

"Kat..." He starts.

"Please!"

Everything remains the same for a few moments, before he withdraws his hands hesitantly. Relief and disappointment races through my veins, and I'm almost urged to tell him I didn't mean it. The voices stop me from doing so, though. So I just await him to leave me to my misery.

Suddenly, the hands return, spinning me around this time and pulling me into the alchemists chest. His arms wrap around my small frame securely, making the great surprise I have grow. Everything stopped. The voices. My crying. My sobbing. My breathing. Everything. I just stand there dumbly, too confused and shocked to react to what I've dreamt about for years. Amidst all the shock, though, I felt a small warmth deep inside me, in my heart. It feels as if it had just grown into something much bigger. Something I won't be able to ignore or try to forget. Into something that I won't be able to shake off so easily.

But then it hit me.

Edward Elric. Edward freaking Elric is hugging me. Not just a 'oh, I'm just doing this 'cause I have to' hug. A _real_, comforting hug. It almost brought a smile to my face.

"You are not worthless, Katrina. You will never be considered worthless by me." His words touched me. They sounded like there are two meanings behind them, besides the obvious. Besides the fact that he was saying it to let me know.

Everything started to move again. My tears come streaming back down, and my breathing continues. But the voices are left out. I'm more happy now. Relieved, even, to know that Edward cares about me. He actually _cares_. Who woulda thunk it?

My arms wrap around his torso, and his own grip tightens. With a stupid grin suddenly appearing on my face, I cry my remaining tears into his shoulder, and he seems unfazed that I'm getting his shirt wet. He saved me from myself. From the dark part of my mind. And I owe him for this. I really do. Telling him the truth seems to be the only thing I can think of doing. So it's the thing I will do. Just...not right now..

"Thank you..."

Outside of the room, the phone rings. Being the only available person to answer it, Alphonse snatches it off it's cradle with out a worry as to who it may be.

"Hello?"

"Al, hey. It's Melina, again."

He smiles, "Hey, Mel. You finally phoned back."

A nervous laugh rings on the other end, "Sorry 'bout that. So, how's Kat doin'?"

The younger Elric glances over his shoulder to the doorway of his and his brothers room where he had a clear view of two certain people. His smile seems to grow as he see's them holding eachother, "_They're_ doing just fine."

**~*~**

**So there you go, I hope you liked it. Now I have a little challenge for all my readers who review :) Okay, here it is: When you review, I want you to guess (you can if you want to, you don't have to) what happened between Chris, the mysterious ex-boyfriend, and Katrina. If you guess I will give you a cookie! If your guess is the closest to what really happened, I will give you a whole jar of cookies! So get guessing! :D**

**Sorry if the fluffy part is kinda crappy, I kinda rushed it to finish the chapter :/**

**Kat: You know, they're probably gonna be mad at you.**

**CM: And why is that?**

**Al: You didn't tell them what happened between Chris and Kat.**

**CM: Heh heh...I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**Ed: By the way.. *turns to Al* You were watching us?**

**Al: Um....No?**

**CM: Okay, before Ed and Kat get mad, I'll get Melina to say the ending sentence.**

**Mel: Thank you all who read todays chapter! CM loves each and every one of you! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kat+Ed: ALPHONSE!**

**~~~~****~~~~**

_**Little End Story**_

**I hate portable phones. Why do I hate portable phones? They always die on me when I'm talking to people! This is one of the times it died on me, before I even got two words in.**

**Anyways, my best friend Paige, or otherwise known as Smeakr (her username) or Ali, and I talk on the phone A LOT. I mean, we're talking one hour straight sometimes, if my parents aren't home to kick me off ^.^; Anyhow, one day, last year I think it was, we were talking on the phone and my mom wanted to get onto the computer. The phone that is connected to the wall is right beside the computer, so when we're talking on that one, we're usually sitting in the computer chair. I told her 'sure' and told Paige to hold on. I got up and went to grab the portable. I grabbed it, started heading back and clicked it on. Before I even got it to my ear it 'beeped' and died. Now, being me, my first instinct was to scream, **

**"IT DIED!!!!!"**

**Really loudly and dramatically.**

**My mom glared at me so I shut up and grumbled the entire way back to the wall-phone. When I picked it up, Ali's laughing - I mean, KILLING herself laughing - and when I ask what, all she says is,**

**"It died!!!!"**

**This is why I hate portable phones. Or just mine in general.**


	9. The Story and The Discovery

**Hi everybody...throw whatever and as much of it as you want at me... It's been like what? Four months since I last updated? I feel horrible about that and I'm really really sorry. I've been really busy with homework, exams and a childhood friend of mine recently died :(**

**Nobody guessed for my guessing game except for one person D: It made me sad. NicouleCuriosity, I'm sorry, but no that is not what happened but you still get a cookie! Thank-you for guessing!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and remember to Review!!**

**~*~**

Shoveling. The dictionary states it as: 'To dig or clear with or as if with a shovel'. But I state it as an annoying pain in my ass that I just so promised my parents that I would do, and wish I hadn't. For some people, especially those with upper body strength, they don't find shoveling a hard task. Some just see it as a chore that does need to be completed and go to do so. Although I have never met a person like this, I do know they're out there. Or at least I think they are... But shoveling for a lazy sixteen year old girl with barely any upper body strength with a remotely large driveway is a _very_ hard task. The tempature may be cold but I'm boiling. I've already shed my winter jacket and now I'm just left with a sweater and gloves. But I honestly don't feel the cold winter air. Oh, how I wish I could just go inside.

I frown at the snow covering my driveway, old footprints scattered through out it, some animal and some human. Off on my lawn, my night colored cat stood out like a sore thumb as she pranced through the fluffy white substance. Specks of it could be seen on her and looked like a crazy design someone painted on her. Occasionally, she'd stop and look around before darting off in another direction, chasing something that I couldn't see. I just wish I could be having as much fun as her. Sometimes, winter is a very cruel season.

Sighing, I stab the shovel into one of my snow piles before strolling over to the car I can't drive and hop up onto it's trunk. I lean back onto my hands and stare up at the cloudy sky. It was ready to burst open and pour down on us with snow, like it has been for the last few days, but I hope it holds off on that. I don't want to deal with more snow than I need to. I then gaze to my right at the empty parking spot where my parents' car would have been if they were home. As much as I don't want to admit it, I do miss them. Before the brothers moved in with me, the house was just too quiet and lonely. I was so stoked that they were leaving me at first, but that soon turned into boredom and an empty house that needed some new adventures. Then came the Elric Brothers.

Attempting to will back the blush I knew was growing on my face would have been pointless. It would've appeared anyway and all the effort would turn out to be useless. Just thinking about Ed does that to me now, and it's frustrating. It's been a few days since he, well, hugged me, but I still blush everytime I think about it and get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. God, what is going on with me lately? I thought our relationship was just supposed to be bickers and insults and then this happens. I don't even have an idea as to why I feel the way I do around him now, and it's driving me to near insanity. I just want to know what's going on.

Although I did silently vow that I was going to tell Ed everything that went on between Chris and I, I have yet to work up the nerve to do so. I can't seem to do it. Everytime I open my mouth, the words die in my throat and I end up making myself look like a complete idiot. I have to do it. I have to, I have to...

Al has been completely supportive throughout all of this. He's such a little sweetheart, and I truely consider him as the brother I never had. He understands me, to some extent, and tries to help when he notices something bothering me. And over the last few days, he's been doing just that. We've been having one on one talks about stuff and he puts in his opinion whenever he can. As embarassing as it had been, I even discussed the stuff that's been going on with me whenever I'm around Ed, the feelings I get. But all he did was smile and tell me I'd understand soon enough. Some help that was.

"I wonder what they're doing right now, anyways," I murmur to myself, looking towards my living room window. That's when an idea struck.

Jumping down off the car, I kneel down to the ground and scoop up some snow into my gloved hands. I shape it into a ball and examine my work quickly before jogging over my snow covered lawn to my living room window. The snow flies as I kick my feet up after each step, leaving a white pattern over my dark jeans and boots. Ebony stares at me with her bright yellow-green eyes, but then trots after me with her tail wagging in excitement as she joins in on my idea. When I stop, she blinks at me curiously and eyes the white ball of snow in my hands like she's asking me what I'm doing. And I understood her. I smile and place my index finger to my lips in a 'shh' motion and it almost looked like she nodded. I loved my cat, even if she's a complete pain in my ass sometimes, and she's been like a really good friend to me since we got her. So I really wouldn't have her any other way.

I peer into the living room, scanning it for the only two occupants it could be holding. Immediately I spot them, there backs towards myself and the backs of their heads the only things I could see of them. It was good enough, though. I back away a few steps and pull back my arm, throwing the snowball at the window. It hits the glass with a '_**Thump**_', making the two of them jump in surprise and probably to stop reading whatever book they had in their hands at this moment in time. The brothers look at eachother first, then the remains of the snowball against the glass, and then me. I just laugh at their expressions and wave at them, motioning them to come outside. Another look is exchanged, but they end up giving in and get up.

I grin. For the whole day they've been reading and studying, I think they should at least come outside and get a breath of fresh air. It's not that I think that they shouldn't research and try to get back to their world, I just believe that they should have some fun too. Y'know, enjoy their lives while they still have them. I don't know if I'm just being naive, or what, but this is what I believe; you only have one life and you should enjoy it while you still have it, even if it's a little bit at a time.

I scoop up another ball of snow and wait until I saw them walk out the door. Once I hear the 'click' and it begins to swing open, I aim and fire with all my might and it hits my target right in the side of the head.

Al and I start to laugh at the look on Ed's face as he wipes snow off of it. Ed growls angrily and forms his own snowball before throwing it at me, pelting me in the shoulder.

We glare at eachother. "THIS MEANS WAR!!!" I cry out. In seconds, a fury of snowballs were being thrown back and forth, Ed and I trying to hit eachother as much as possible. It wasn't until Ed accidently hit Al that the young Elric joined in.

I scream as the two double team me and run in the opposite direction, still getting hit by the darned things as I desperately try to escape. One nails me in the back of my head, causing me to yelp and for triumphant laughter to come from Ed. However, I may just be able to get my revenge. I smirk and jump up, grabbing onto a branch from the old tree in my yard, making it shake and dump the snow it held onto the brothers.

"Feel my icy wrath, Elrics!" I laugh manically, dropping back down to the ground.

Shaking the snow off of themselves, Al is the first to begin to chuckle, then Ed and I, before it becomes full blown laughter. We just stand there and laugh together, whether it be because of our childish game or the feeling of hilarity caused by said game. I don't really know, but at the same time, I don't really care. Just to be able to stand here and laugh with them, after all of the things that have been occuring over the last few days, is enough; I don't need a reason. Even if we look like idiots right now, even if the reason is probably stupid, I don't care.

So much for shoveling.

"Here," I say, setting down mugs full of hot chocolate down onto a cleared off area of my coffee table. Edward and Alphonse nod their thanks before claiming one of the mugs as their own. I do the same, then plop down into a chair with a relaxed sigh.

After the snowball fight - and the laughing fit - we began to do a little more fun winter activities. Though it was mostly just more snowball wars and building a snowman, it was still fun. Then, once we finished all that, we agreed to come back inside to warm up and to change out of our wet clothes. Yes, the brothers do have extra clothes if you were wondering. I'm not that cruel to just make them walk around in the same outfit day after day after day. Melina and I had managed to find some clothes for them downtown (we do have a clothes store, though be it very small and not that great), and had Zach donate an outfit or two. It was actually quite a surprise to find out that Zach's clothes fit the brothers, and luckily the brothers weren't really that picky when it came to their clothes, making mine and Melina's job easier. I mean, there were a few lines we weren't allowed to cross (like certain colors), but for the most part it was easy. Thus we were now sitting in my living room, clad in clean, warm clothes and drinking hot chocolate.

I tap my finger nails against the white mug in my hands, staring down into the deep brown liquid in thought. I then glance over to the empty corner on the other end of the couch, remembering the joyful shine of lights reflecting off of Christmas tree decorations, the smell of pine, and the wrapped presents under the tree. But now it was just blank, almost like it's waiting for a tree to be there once more. Unfortunately, I doubt there's going to be one.

"Katrina?" Al's worried voice interupts my thoughts and I jump. He continues, "Are you okay?"

I sigh, "Yeah, just feeling a bit nostalgic, I guess."

"How so?" Ed asks curiously.

"I was just remembering all the old Christmas' I've had with my family. The bad cookies my sister used to make, my Dad complaining about putting up the Christmas lights, my Mom going absolutely crazy about almost everything. It was like everything had to be absolutely perfect," I reply, smiling sadly, "This is going to be the first Christmas without anybody from my family. So I'm nostaglia's best friend right now." I fall silent, contemplating if or if not now is the right time. In the end, I sigh once more, and rub my temple, deciding that I've held it off long enough. "Listen; you guys remember Chris, right?" I wonder quietly as a I set down my mug.

"Kat...you don't have to tell us," Ed tells me, but I shake my head.

"No, I want to," I respond. "Well, uh..where to start... Um, Chris moved here about five years ago, when I just entered Grade 7. We were actually pretty quick friends, and Melina, him and I hung out sometimes before he asked me out in Grade 8. Back then he was just..really sweet, and he understood me, and at that time he seemed like a really good guy. But of course, I was wrong," I frown at a spot on the floor, disbelief of how stupid I was back then running through me. How could I be so blind? "It started out great for the first few months, until Summer vacation came. Melina and I decided to go to the beach, but when we got there, he was there to surprise me. It really was one hell of a surprise..." I scoff, hitting the back of my head against the old arm chair I'm sitting in. It's too soft though, not giving me the jolt of pain that I want to inflict on myself for ever considering him a 'good guy'.

"He was there with some of his buddies, and after I said a quick 'hi' to them, Mel and I went out to the lake and sat on a floaty together, just talking. We floated closer to the place where they were sitting and decided to shut up and see what they were talking about. They said I was 'ugly', that there were 'better girls' out there for him. All he did was laugh," I grind out, the old anger from back then reopening old wounds. "I go to confront him the next day and guess what I find. I find him sucking face with one of the 'better girls' which just so happened to be my arch enemy. Next thing I know, he tells Nicoule to tell me that it's over and he moved away the next day. Fucking bastard didn't even say good-bye in person, losing whatever respect left that I had for him," I sit up straight from my position of staring up at the roof, swiping away any tears that sting in my eyes. I don't need to cry again, I've already cried enough over a lost cause. "After that, I cut my hair and changed my entire being, reminding myself every day that I would never be so blind to a guy again. I never realised he was changing through out the time we were dating into that...thing he became," I finish off, letting everything fall silent after.

I think that it was a good thing that I told them because now the brothers know at least a little bit more about my past, but it's still unfair that I know practically everything about their lives. It makes me feel guilty that I know all this information about the two of them, and the only things they really know are my personality, my favorite color, and a few bits and pieces of my past. It makes me want to make it up to them somehow, but really, I don't think they want to spend a whole day listening to my entire life story. They'd probably fall asleep from being so bored.

My life was never glamorous or exciting. I've always lived in a valley in such a small town that hardly anyone has heard of. Through out my entire life, the only thing that really might have been the most interesting to me or my friends was entering High School because it meant new teachers, new people, and a new beginning to us. Oh, and the second most interesting thing might have been puberty. That was it.

"How long was your hair, before you cut it?" Al asks tentively, trying to find a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

I laugh a little at his question, "It was pretty long. To about my...mid-back, I think." He looks at me in surprise and I grin goofily at him, "Hard to picture, huh?"

"I think you'd look nice with long hair."

I look at Edward in shock, a light blush coming to my cheeks. Did he...? The blonde looks away and his younger brother smirks knowingly at him. He did! Since when does Ed compliment me, of all people?! We're just supposed to be friends, aren't we? I mean, we just settled this fact on the walk; but now with the hugging, compliments, and weird feelings, it makes me wonder. Even now, I couldn't stop feeling incredibly happy and the genuine smile gracing my lips. The compliment, no matter how simple it was, makes me happy. It makes me feel better after the story I had just told them.

"Really? I guess I'll have to skip my next hair cut then," I muse, running a hand through my short hair. It had grown since the first time I met them, even if it was just a little.

Ed turns his golden eyes back to me and smiles. The sight of it makes my heart run, and for my nerves to go on hyper-drive. But why? Why do I feel like this when ever he does something as simple as that? I know I've been nervous around guys before, but I always have been. They just have that effect on me. However, this feeling was different, and I know I've never felt it before, ever. It was warm, and it made me happy; happier then I ever have been.

I gasp softly, before saying a quick 'one minute' and darting toward the bathroom. Once the door is shut, I lean my back against it and look into the mirror. Running another hand through my hair, I silently wish that it grow faster then it is, and estimate when it might reach the back of my shoulders. Unfortunately, that probably won't be for a while. But luckily, I now know one of the answers to my questions, and I'm nervous and excited to experiencing this finally. I just had to wait for the right guy to come along.

That guy turned out to be Edward. It also turns out that I'm falling in love with him.

Who woulda thunk it?

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I kinda got lazy towards the end, but I dunno if that shows or not :P Oh yeah, I didn't do this at the top so I'll do it now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, but I own my OC's and the plot.**

**Review!**


	10. Shopping

**My god, I feel horrible... I can't believe I procrastinated for so long on this chapter . Please, forgive me for taking so long to finish this chapter. I could go on the rant of excuses like 'homework', 'busy schedule', etc but nope, it was me just being a lazy bastard -_- Anyways, I'm very, very sorry for taking so long and for the parts I got lazy at :/ BUT I do hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters, I only own the plot and my OC's.**

The cool December air, mixed with the cold wind blowing off of the lake beside us, blows my short dark hair into my face, my bangs blocking my view before blowing in a different direction. I breathe the fresh air in, spreading my arms out to my sides as I soak up the Winter sun. Although you couldn't feel the comforting warmth of it's rays, it's nicer then the never ending snow we've been getting lately. The waves from the lake lap up against the cliff side, creating a soothing sound that made me enjoy this bit of nature all the more, and I close my eyes to bask in it for a few moments. Because I'm a bit of a photographer, and since I had to grow up with my sister-the-artist, I've come to appreciate the little things of mother nature. Even when I was younger, you'd be able to find me just sitting in the big old maple tree in my front yard, staring out at Sylvia.

Opening my eyes again, I stare out across the lake, spotting some houses dotting the other side. Today is December 22nd...three days before Christmas, and because of this, Melina, Nicoule, Edward, Alphonse, and I all came to the nearby city of Nielsen. Nielsen, although quite large, is practically a city sitting on the mountain side and has a lot of hills. It also has a river, which we're standing beside right now, sitting in the valley, seperating Nielsen into two halves. The other half you have to cross a bridge to get to. Well, that or take a boat ride, if you have one. If you don't want to do either, well then, I guess you're swimming. Anyways, to get back on track, because it's almost Christmas, Melina and Nicoule came to my house this morning to wake the Elric brothers and myself up, then take us to Nielsen. It was a huge shock, to say the least. Especially since they decided to come at 8:30 in the morning. Let's just say, Edward and I were not very happy people.

None the less, here we are now, standing in front of Nielsen's mall to go Christmas shopping. Out of all the surrounding nearby cities, it's understandable why Melina and Nicoule chose Nielsen to come shopping. Not only does it have a mall, but it also has an entire street filled with unique stores, restaurants, and some of the cutest little bakeries. And, because of how many bakeries lining the street, we've called it Baker Street for as long as I can remember. I don't even know the real name of the street since it's always just been Baker Street to me.

Oh, you're probably curious as to how the five of us got to Nielsen in the first place, correct? Well, Melina got her liscence before Nicoule and I, so she usually has to drive us around places if we either a) want to go there, or b) need to get there somehow.

"Hey, space caddet, ya coming?" Nicoule calls out to me.

I look at them over my shoulder, before jogging up to them from my place on the edge of the cliff, "Ima coming, Ima coming!"

"Yeah, well, hurry up, 'cause I'm cold," Mel shivers to exagerate her point and we all make our way toward the mall.

Once we enter the mall, we find it to be decorated from top to bottom to match the Christmas season. Crowds of people littered it's halls and shops, trying to get their Christmas lists completed before the holiday finally arrives. And although there are quite a few people, it isn't as much as I originally thought there'd be. This is good news, because now we won't have a chance of getting trampled by a mob of frenzied Christmas shoppers. Bonus!

"Where first?" Mel asks as we walk in a little further, examining the decorations they set up for this year.

"Book store!" I anounce, jabbing my finger in the air.

"You _always_ go there first," Nicoule says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a book worm, so what? Besides, there's a book there that I know my sister will like," I shrug. I look over at the brothers, smiling in amusement when I see their amazed expressions, "Hey, you two, stick close, okay? We don't want to lose you."

The two of them nod and we make our way toward Coles, this mall's bookstore. There, we end up splitting up to go on other ends of the store. Melina and Nicoule head to the childrens side to try to find something for their younger siblings, and end up dragging Alphonse with them, claiming that he is going to help them. Ed sticks with me and together the two of us search through the different sections of books as I try to find the book I need. Although the blonde tends to usually be out-spoken by either complaining or arguing his point, or some other way, he's unusually quiet, and follows me with out a word, appearing deep in thought. I shrug it off; but it still lingers in the back of my mind, subconsciously asking myself what's bugging him.

I sigh, sliding my finger over the sides of books. I've admitted to myself that I'm falling in love with Ed, and believe me, just knowing how I feel about him is a bit of a relief, but now it's kind of hard. For one, he doesn't like me in that way, and then there's the fact that he might end up going back to his world. Don't get me wrong, I want them to return to their world, but I know it's going to hurt a lot when they do leave. Just thinking about it makes my insides twist and turn and my hands shake - they always have when ever I get nervous or anxious.

However, the feelings I get when I'm around him are just...up lifting, and I love them. When ever I hear his voice or see him smile, my mood is just suddenly happier, and my heart seems to speed up. Or when we accidentally touch, a spark runs through me and a shiver runs up my spine. It's nice, and I can't seem to get enough of it, so I usually end up purposely causing 'accidental' touches of our hands. I can't help it, and I really don't know what to do. There's the option of just telling Ed and hoping he returns my feelings - and the chances of that are very low -, or just pretending there isn't a worry in the world and continue to act like my usual self.

So far, the latter is the winning choice.

"What are you looking for, anyways?" Ed asks, breaking the tense silence between us.

"A book that I want to get my sister for Christmas. She's wanted it for a while now, but hasn't been able to get it," I reply, "So, what do you think about all of this so far? Christmas, I mean."

"Well, I don't really know what to think. At first I thought it was a waste of time and money, but I also realized that it brings families together," He states.

I stop walking, rereading a title of a book. Smiling, I snatch it off of the shelf and gaze at it's cover. "I think Christmas is a bit of a waste, too. At the same time, though, I love it because it always used to bring my family closer when we might be fighting about something and it helps us show how much we care about each other in little ways. I'm not really one to show how much I care for someone, so Christmas helps me out with that. Unfortunately, I end up paying a fortune for some of the gifts," I grin wryly, flipping the book over to check the price. Huh, not as bad as I originally thought it would be.

We meet up with the other three at the till and it turns out Melina found something for her younger brother, which means that she just completed her Christmas shopping. Now all she can do is help Nicoule and I finish ours, or the brothers if they decide that they're going to participate in exchanging gifts too.

Well, the next few hours of shopping went by quite uneventfully. Mel and I helped Nicoule find gifts for her family, and that turned out to be easy. Her family isn't really picky and they appreciate whatever they get from each other. The brothers even threw in their opinions now and then towards her gift shopping, or asked about something in the stores that they didn't know about. Usually it was just something that had to do with the Christmas tradition or electronics. To sum it up, everything went by smoothly with out any real big decision making or bad happenings.

Right now the five of us are sitting in the food court, munching down on fries and talking about old Christmas' from our pasts. Some of the things are really nice and make you smile. While others make you choke on your fries because you're laughing so hard. Like I had a few minutes ago.

"How long have the three of you known each other?" Al asks.

Mel, Nicoule and I look at each other, "How long have we known each other?"

"Well, I think we met around sometime in Grade 2 but we didn't start hanging out until Grade 3," Nicoule says thoughtfully, waving her fry around in my face. I slap her hand away, glaring at her. "To think you used to be so nice and innocent."

Mel bursts out laughing, "Are you kidding me!? She was insane! I mean, yeah, she was shy at first, but then she was completely crazy."

"Not to mention stubborn. When we were at the river, I told her to 'wait' as I crossed over to the other side. Next thing I know, she's getting taken down stream. Good news, she managed to grab onto the shore. Bad news, I had to go get her," Nicoule sighs, flicking her fry into the air so she can catch it in her mouth. I snatch it in the air, stuffing it in my mouth as she glares at me.

"You weren't any better," I tell her.

Ed and Al even share some of their childhood stories with Winry, and a lot of them turn out really funny and cute. I love to reminisce about mine or somebody else's past. Sometimes it does make me a bit nostalgic, but I still enjoy remembering something amusing, stupid, nice, or just a simple memory. It always brings a smile to my face, unless the memory isn't a great one. Anyways, the point is that sitting here, talking like this, is nice and fun.

Until _he_ decided to appear.

When we see him waving at us, I sink down in my seat, trying to be invisible while the others glare at him. Why? Why did he have to show up? Especially on such a fun day like today? It was supposed to be just us, hanging out, shopping, having fun...Why does he have to ruin the good things in my life?

"Here comes the jackass train, woo woo!" Nicoule remarks as Chris makes his way over to our table as non-chalantly as he possibly can. I bite my lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh.

Melina rolls her eyes, gathering her stuff together quickly so the five of us could leave as soon as possible. It wouldn't really be such a big deal, but Melina, Nicoule and I all practically hate his guts now so we really do want to get away as fast as we possibly can. From the looks of it, Ed and Al do too. So when he got to our table, we all stood, ready to get on with our shopping; and probably get as far away as possible. Chris looks practically crest fallen when we're about to turn and leave, and I sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask and Mel looks at me in complete shock. She must have expected that I would walk away with out looking back. I guess I'm not as cold hearted as I originally thought I was. I do tend to be a bit of a bitch sometimes.

"Well, I..." He pauses for a brief moment, double checking if we were actually paying attention to him. He sighs, "I wanted to apologize."

"I think that's a little late," Mel scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

I ignore her. "Why?"

He scuffs his shoe nervously, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I realized that I was a huge asshole before my family moved. And, well, I felt bad when I did realize, but when we moved back to Sylvia, I couldn't work up the guts to go find you. But when I saw you at the grocery store...the look you gave me made me feel worse. So I'm sorry Katrina, and I understand if you don't forgive me," He explains.

I honestly don't know how to react to this right now. Here he is apologizing to me for putting me through all that, and I can't even decide on what I should say or feel. There's too many emotions to choose from for this particular situation; happiness, sad, angry, forgiving...I have no idea.

"I...really don't know what to say..." I respond slowly, shifting my weight nervously. I swallow hard and avert my gaze to the floor. Obviously, I'm struggling with this situation. There are a lot of hints explaining this.

So Mel decided to step in. Imagine my joy...

"What are you expecting if she says she forgives you?" She questions, staring at him with suspicious eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, that depends if she's willing to try again..." He replies. You can actually see the light bulb above her head.

"But she has a boyfriend," She smirks.

"She does?"

"I do?" Mel gives me 'the look' and I realize what she's trying to get at. "I mean, I do!"

Although his disappointed look did make me feel a bit bad, I try to ignore it. I'm relieved to know that he feels bad about what he did and is appologizing for it, but I don't trust him anymore. I'm not willing to try again if he's only going to do the same thing he did a few years ago. Oh, and if your wondering, Melina's 'look' is extremely bone chilling and scary as hell. It can probably make the biggest and burliest of men quiver in fear.

"Who is he? Is he in the class?" Chris asks.

"He's right here!" Melina grins, shoving Edward towards me. He bumps into me and the two of us look at Mel in surprise, a blush covering the both of our cheeks. She gives us 'the look' again and Ed shudders.

Proof of how scary that thing really is.

"What's your name?"

Ed looks back at Chris, clearing his throat, "Uh...Edward."

Whoa, wait, he's actually going along with it? I mean, he could be afraid of Mel's wrath; but knowing him, he probably would've just ignored that. Well, maybe, depending on the fact that he's had to deal with a lot of women's wrath before. Or maybe - this is a big maybe - he cares about me enough to help and participate in this act. And, if that's the case, I'm really touched. However, something inside me just doesn't want to believe that reason may be the truth.

Chris smiles a bit, "I guess it's nice to meet you, but I should probably go..." He trails off and he appears to have a bit of an inner debate with himself before speaking his last words and turning to leave. "Take care of her for me."

"I plan to."

The sincerity in both of their voices is something I didn't expect to hear from either of them. I never expected Chris to apologize, for him to realize how wrong he was, or to see him again and find how regretfull he is now. Nor did I expect to have Ed pretend to be something he probably never will be, or to hear such a promising tone when he spoke those words. It just...wasn't like him. Something tells me, though, I'm going to get a lot more surprises.

This is definitely going to be one hell of a Christmas holiday.

I pull my jacket around me tighter, shivering violently as Nicoule and I make our way down Baker Street together. On our way up here, the brothers anounced that they would get us something since we all planned on getting them something. So once we reached our destination, we split into two groups; Melina, Ed and Al as one and Nicoule and I as another. After a half an hour, we would meet up again at a certain bakery, then split up again into two new and different groups. After that we all should be done and then we'll head back to Sylvia.

"Fuuuucck..." I drawl, rubbing my arms to try and provide some warmth as my hair whipped around in my face.

"Shut up, ya pussy," Nicoule rolls her eyes and I glare at her. She shrugs it off. "What are you going to get Mel?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly, "I'll know when and if I see something."

"Using your gut instinct, eh?" She wonders and I nod. She smiles, "Doing the same thing for Ed and Al, then?"

"Mmm...Probably."

"What do you think Mel got us?"

"Knowing her, it'll definitely be surprising."

"Yep...."

We laugh a little before she drags me off into one of the stores, squeeing about something she saw in it's window. I roll my eyes again, but a faint smile is still evident on my lips. I'm pretty used to this because of Nicoule and my family. I'm not exactly saying Nicoule is a shop-a-holic, but she can be when she see's something she really wants or something that looks cool. My sister and mom, though, are another story. It used to drive me insane when we'd have to go shopping because how much my sister and mom do love shopping. We'd spend _hours_ shopping and they'd have 5 or more different bags once we finished. I'm only like that if I actually like the things in the store or off by myself. Other than that, I'm usually bored out of my mind.

There I go, off in my nostalgic world again. I really need to stop that...

"Oooooh, that's cool looking!" Nicoule chirps, dragging me off.

"Please let me still be alive by the end of this day...." I sigh.

*Mel's POV*

"You really are no help," I state, dully staring at Ed.

The three of us - Ed, Al, and myself - are standing in one of the stores I thought might help them find something for Katrina and Nicoule. Well, Al's looking for a present for Nicoule since those two are now friends, Ed and her just keep getting into little fights. Ed is actually more intent on finding a present suitable enough for Katrina, which shocks and amuses me. He's really so serious about this that what ever I suggest he usually says no and goes back to searching.

He shrugs, "What can I do? I don't know her too well."

"Ah, but I do; and yet you say no to everything I suggest," I point out.

"Well, I want to find something that she'll actually really appreciate. I want to repay here for letting Al and I stay with her and helping us in our studies," He responds.

Raising an eyebrow, I question, "That's alllll?"

"Yeah..." He replies slowly. Al and I give him disbelieving looks. "What?"

"Wow, I think you're dumber than Kat," I sigh, throwing my arms up in defeat. Before he can open his mouth to rant, I grab his wrist. "Come on, idiot, I think I know what she'll like."

This is going to be a _long _day....

*Kat's POV*

Nicoule and I sit down at one of the tables in the bakery we agreed to meet at called 'Simple Pleasures' (1), holding our own drinks. The two of us finished our shopping early and then decided just to come here and wait for the others to be finished. The bakery we agreed to meet at is extremely good at what they do. All of their food and drinks are organically made, a perfect place for people who might be allergic to wheat or milk. Paintings and photo's of some of the coolest and prettiest stuff line their walls and there are elegant looking chairs set up at each table. The prices there are even affordable, a great relief for me. Ever since we began shopping together like this, that bakery would be our break spot and we'd sit there eating and talking about what ever's going on at the time.

I bring my tea's cup up to my face, breathing in the relaxing scent before taking a sip. This is one of my reasons why I love tea so much; it's relaxing. When ever I'm stressed out or pissed off about something that happened during the day, you'd find me having a cup of tea. I especially needed one after the event at the mall when Chris showed up. I'm freaking out about why Ed decided to go along with that act. My heart is screaming 'Yes, he likes you' while my mind is disagreeing, pushing forth as much evidence as it can. It's driving me _nuts_.

"Hey, space caddet, coming back to Earth anytime soon," Nicoule calls, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry," I mutter, setting down my mug.

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?" She wonders.

"Uh...nothing you need to worry about," I answer hesitantly. Her face immediately settles into a threatening glare. "It's none of your business, okay?"

"Oh? Really? If it isn't any of my business, it really must be something important," She smirks slyly, "What? You and Ed screwing each other?"

"W-WHAT!?" I squeek, jumping up. After receiving a few odd stares, I sit back down with an embarassed blush. I glare at Nicoule, "No! Why would you think that!?" I hiss.

"Oh, I see the looks you give him. You've really fallen deep, haven't you?" She stares at me and I don't see any sign of her joking around anymore. She's utterly honest and curious right now.

I sigh, "Am I that obvious?"

"So I'm right. And yes, yes you are. It's kind of funny to see you blushing when ever he's near you."

"Shut up..."

"...You have no idea what to do, huh?"

"None at all."

She chuckles a bit, leaning back in her chair and sipping at her drink. Nicoule is a pranking bitch, yes, but she's also the friend you can count on when you need something. She's pretty good at advice and knows a little about everything, even things you probably won't expect. When Melina isn't available for advice, or it's something I can't talk to her about (only God knows what that is), I go to Nicoule. She's helped me out of a lot of ruts before and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her as my friend.

"My advice right now would probably be just to tell him. If he likes you back, score. If he doesn't, well, you can rest well knowing you tried," Nicoule tells me.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can work up the nerve to do that," I sigh.

"Trust me, when the time comes, you might find the courage you never even knew you had."

*Mel's POV*

"Jewelry? Isn't that a little cliche?" Ed scoffs, standing with Al and I in a store called 'Vikki's'.

Vikki's is full of knick knacks and jewelry and most of it is really nice. I've gotten a lot of recent Christmas/Birthday presents here, especially for Katrina. Katrina loves jewelry, maybe a bit more than she should. She adores necklaces, especially ones that have keys, locks, crowns, wings, or lockets. I don't really know why. Maybe they signify something, maybe she just likes them, or maybe they remind her of something. I don't know. However, this isn't why I chose to come to this store.

Dragging Ed behind me again, I head towards the back of the store. Al stays behind to look through the jewelry, saying that he's going to try and find his present for Kat. When I spot the thing I'm searching for, I stop and smile, relieved that it's still here. Something that Kat loves more than jewelry is what holds it, a jewelry box. The jewelry box in front of us is a midnight blue with elegant corners and drawers. The top that lifts to open had a glass centre on it with a black rose on it, Katrina's favorite flower. Once the top opens, it also plays a soft tune, one that Katrina has actually hummed quite a bit. The tune is elegant yet it could be classified as almost suspenseful and emotional. However, I'm clueless as to why she loves this thing so much.

"She's had her eye on this thing for a long time but nobodies ever gotten it for her. I don't know why, though. She loves this thing and I'm pretty sure she'll be extremely happy to get it from you," I say.

"Are you sure you want to spend so much?" He asks skeptically.

Ah, I believe I found the answer as to why nobody got this thing. It cost quite a bit of money.

I shrug, "Who cares? I luckily have been doing more baby-sitting jobs than anyone can imagine. I have enough."

"Thanks, Mel."

"It's no biggy. Now let's hurry up and pay for this thing so we can get this shopping day finished."

**1 - I'm making up the names as I go so sorry if they're lame**

**Sooo I hope you enjoyed it. If not, well, damn. **

**Okay, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out. Soon, hopefully, but who knows. Well, I'll probably get out soon if Smeakr beats my ass for taking so long to get these chapters out . I also don't know how much longer the story will last until I finish it, YAY! I DO know that there will be a sequel and that the chapters coming up are going to be few, at least under 10 or so. I hope my readers have enough patience to stay with me TT^TT**


	11. Christmas Eve Surprises

**Hello again my dear readers! I can't believe I managed to write this entire chapter in just one sitting o.O Usually it takes me at least 2 or more months to finish my chapters but not this one! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that this story will end either by the end of my school year or sometime in the summer. It really depends on the fact that I tend to procrastinate...a lot... I think that it most likely will end sometime in the summer because, well, my class may be taking a trip in the beginning of June, my birthday is in June, homework -_-, and I have final exams very soon. Otherwise, if I work up enough time and patience, I will get it done by the end of my school year, which is June 22nd maybe...**

**Oh and by the way, I found a band by the name of Sons of Sylvia (irony xD). I only found them recently so if anybody out there who knows this band and thinks that I named the town Sylvia after the band Sons of Sylvia, you're wrong. It's by fluke that these two have the same name. One of their songs though 'Love Left to Lose' is really good and one of my friends who reads this story believes that it suits Katrina's and Ed's relationship. Give it a listen and tell me what you think.**

**Whatever, I'll stop my babbling. Enjoy the chapter, and sorry but I did get a bit lazy at a few parts ^^;**

Christmas Eve, the holiday of celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ and in turn also brings together families - whether these people be religious, atheist or whatever. There still are people who don't celebrate this holiday and, I don't mean to judge, but I can't understand why. My family has celebrated this holiday forever and we've never really been people to believe in God. My father is probably one of the biggest atheists out there but he still enjoys spending time with his family.

I shake those thoughts from my head, replacing them with the day's events. Christmas Eve, the day has finally come and - even with out my family here to spend it with me - I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. I'm surrounded with friends and decorating a gift I never thought I'd receive, especially from Nicoule and Melina. This morning was spent sledding up at the ski hill of Sylvia, like many Christmas Breaks in the past. It's almost tradition for Melina, Nicoule and I to do this and Edward and Alphonse seemed to enjoy it quite a bit too. Afterwards, we came back down to my house to exchange the gifts we got for each other and that's when we found this gift in my living room. It was a Pine tree, otherwise known as a Christmas tree during this time of the year. I don't know how those two were able to pull it off but I don't care. It was blank the first time we saw it but now Alphonse and I stood in front of it, decorating it with lights and assorted ornaments. Nicoule and Teal stood in the kitchen baking ginger bread men and other flavors of cookies. Meanwhile, Zach, Melina and Edward discussed things at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for Al and I to finish decorating so we can open our presents. That was the deal we made and I can tell that Zach is starting to get at least a little impatient.

I smile down at the shimmering red orb in my hands, running my thumb over it's rounded sides before placing it's hook onto one of the many branches. My sister and I usually got stuck with decorating the tree in the past, but after she moved out it has usually been me. My mom and dad were working most of time, trying to survive the days at their seperate jobs and leaving me to decorate the house. On weekends, when my mom would have the days off, she'd help me decorate, giggling with me about gossip going around the town. Now, I believe, that this Christmas might be the best Christmas I ever had. I got the most unexpected early Christmas gifts which were meeting Edward and Alphonse Elric in person and I wouldn't change that event for the world.

"Ya done yet!" Zach cries, hitting his head against the kitchen table. "The gifts are calling to me, I swear! I hear them saying 'open me, you know you want to'!"

I let out a breath as I pick up the final decorative piece; the star for the top of the tree. "We're practically finished. We just need to put the star on the top of the tree."

"I wanna do it!" Teal exclaims, setting down the icing quickly and racing into the living room. Everyone follows after her and watches as she reaches for the star, "Can I?"

"No, this is Katrina's gift and thus she gets to do it," Melina tells her younger sibling and Teal pouts.

I look towards the top of the Pine, "I may be tall, but I'm not that tall. The only way I'd be able to get this thing onto the top of the tree is if I had a serious growth spourt in the next few seconds."

Ed takes a few steps towards me before leaning down and saying, "Get onto my shoulders."

"Eh!" I exclaim, clutching the star tighter as I feel my face grow warm. "W-Why?"

"So you can reach, what do you think?" He rolls his eyes and giving me an exasperated look.

"Oh...I knew that."

"Sure you did. Just hurry up."

I puff a cheek out in annoyance but crawl onto his shoulders for him to lift me up. Gripping my legs in his hands, he stands and I wobble a little before I'm able to gain my balance. With cheeks reddening even darker, I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and place the star onto the Pine tree's tip. You can't tell me that this situation isn't awkward because it is. Well, at least I find it is. Think about it; a girl who is falling in love with a guy and he offers to lift her up on his shoulders so she can reach something. Not to mention that the boys head is right between the girls legs at a very weird spot. Yeah, I'd say that's a bit awkward.

"There!" I cheer, hopping down off of Ed's shoulders. "Last but not least..." I trail off and grab the cord connecting to the Christmas lights. Plugging them into the wall, they turn on, the different colors reflecting off the ornament's surfaces.

"Does this mean we can open gifts now?" Zach asks eagerly and Nicoule smirks at him, nodding. "YES! Finally!" He cries happily, sitting down on the floor by the pile of gifts.

"Thanks for the lift," I state, grinning at the elder Elric and then join everyone else at the circle.

The blonde sighs quietly, scratching the back of his neck and taking a seat besides his brother. Wrapping paper of all kinds flies everywhere as Zach rips open his presents with as much speed as a lawn mower chopping grass. He glares at Nicoule who begins laughing at the gift she had gotten for him. It looks like a simple spray bottle of bug repelent but instead of the usualy label it had 'Girl-Away' written on it. Right now, the boy is almost being stalked by one of the girls in his class and she's quite obsessed with him. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

Gifts are exchanged pretty quickly and most of them are mainly the usual, but still nice to receive. The things I got are things I pretty much expected. I got a thing of different flavors of candy canes from Zach, a one-shot written by Teal, at least three mangas from Mel, a heart locket from Al, and a joke gift from Nicoule. What she got me made me blush quite a bit but I laughed it off never-the-less. It had been a teddy bear with a box of condoms in it's arms. When I opened it, I looked at her, my reaction a bit confused but she only winked and said, "For later," and made a head motion towards Ed. Thank God Ed didn't see the head motion.

"Is that it?" Nicoule asks, playing with her Axel plushie she received from Mel.

Mel gives a bit of a look at Ed, elbowing him in his flesh arm. He glares back at her only for her to hiss something at him under her breath. The blonde sighs and looks at me, pulling out a semi-large wrapped gift and handing it towards me.

"Here," He says, looking away to try and cover up the tint of pink on his cheeks.

I gently take it and look over the green and red wrapping paper. It was done neatly, each fold done to near perfection. It's the exact same wrapping style as Nicoule, meaning Ed didn't do the wrapping himself probably because he can't. Everyone's eyes stay on me and I could tell that each of their gazes - the way they watch me - isn't one of anxiousness. They all know what Ed got me and they're patiently waiting for my reaction. After I unwrap the ribbon, I start to tear off the paper when I catch a glimpse of midnight blue. My eyes widen slightly as I begin to tear faster, stripping off the paper as fast as I possibly can. The object emerges and I hold the jewelry box in my lap, running my fingers along each curve and corner.

"I...I can't believe you got this for me..." I mumble. I slowly open the top, enchanted by the tune that surrounded us. Closing my eyes, I bask in the soft music and a smile graces my pink lips. As I close the lid once more, I move my green gaze back towards Ed, muttering a soft, "Thank you...Thank you so much. I'll treasure it for the rest of my life."

He smiles back, replying with, "You better."

"On that note, it's time for me and Zach to go," Teal sighs, standing up.

Zach moans in displeasure and gets up as well, holding his presents in his arms, "Yaaay..."

"Be careful on your way home, there's a lot of ice and it seems to be snowing pretty hard," Mel states in an almost motherly way.

Teal giggles and nods. The two were only allowed to stay until just after we finished exachanging gifts and then get back to their families. Mel and Nicoule were allowed to stay a bit longer so the older kids could do a bit more. Sure, those two aren't too much younger than us but they're still younger and we will always consider ourselves as the big kids.

We bid the two good-bye and they leave, walking home through the snow and clutching bags full of their new things. After that we sit in the kitchen and talk about things going on at school and a bit of the brothers' research. Though Nicoule supposedly doesn't know that Ed and Al are actually the Elric brothers, it seems like she does know who they are. Maybe she did figure it out and hasn't told us yet, which is the most likely case. She's a very observant girl and can figure things out pretty quickly - when she wants to, anyways.

In the midst of our conversations, I wouldn't be able to stop sending glances over in Ed's direction. Sometimes my gaze would just drift over that way when other times it would feel like he's the one watching me. However, every time I would look he would be staring at the person talking. It feels like I'm going insane with how much attraction I have towards him at the moment and it takes almost all of my will power not to burst out the whole truth when he says only one word to me. Nicoule says that I should take a risk and just confess to him that I love him, that I need him to understand that and how I don't want him to leave. How I'm driven to near insanity at a simple touch, how all I can hear when I'm around him is my heart pounding, how I'm totally, stupidly in love with him.

If I told him all this, he would probably never talk to me again.

The _joy_.

I sigh, propping my head in my hand and munching on one of the cookies Nicoule and Teal had baked. My love life has always been cursed and I should've never gotten my hopes up that he might like me back. Nicoule said that the risk would get this weight off of my shoulders but it feels like the weight just might get heavier if I _do_ tell him. I'm really scared to, I don't want him to be creeped out when ever he's around me because he knows this random girl fell in love with him.

I glare at the table top, chomping down onto a ginger bread man's head and thinking how I hate emotions and love and the whole cliche love story. It's not like it's my fault that I had to fall in love with him, it's really his fault for being so...so...so damn hot and amazing. Shit, I really need to ban those thoughts from my head.

"I really feel sorry for that cookie," Nicoule says while everyone stares at me.

"Wha-?" I blink back at them, confused.

"You've been eating that thing like you're a fucking t-rex. Geez, man, what's pissing you off?" She responds, sliding the plate of cookies away from me.

I go back to staring down at the table top, toying with the hem of my shirt and mentally lecturing myself for letting my thoughts show through my emotions. I must've been too deep in thought to realize I had been angrily chomping down on cookie after cookie. Sighing, I open my mouth only for the phone ringing to interupt my soon-to-be-excuse.

I get up and answer it calmly only to have Nicoule's mother anxiously asking for her daughter. I hand the phone over to the girl and a long conversation ensues, the four of us only able to hear half of the conversation. I caught something about a blizzard - looking out the window I could understand why -, something about staying over at my house until morning, and then picking her up early so that her family could celebrate Christmas Day together. Right after she hung up, the same phone call happened with Melina.

Over the time the five of us were talking, the snow had gotten harder and became a near-blizzard. Nicoule and Melina's parents are unable to drive through this and they sure as hell won't let either one of them walk home in this. So the two have to spend the night and then get picked up the next morning when the snow storm has at least either ceased or calmed a bit. This also means I have to find places for them to sleep and pijamas for them to wear.

Obviously, my sister's room is off limits to them as much as it is off limits to me. The only places any of us are able to sleep are my parents room, my room or the living room. Nicoule and Melina steal my parents room from me and leave me stuck with the couch in the living room. After we decide this, I give them some of my pj's for them to wear and all of us get changed into our night wear.

Now the house is quiet and dark except for the colorful Christmas lights on the tree. I know I should turn them off and head to bed but I know I won't be able to sleep with so many thoughts plagueing my mind. Besides, the lights are actually comforting me a little and even helping to ease my thoughts. There are still plenty haunting me, though and I know they will continue to pester me. I wonder how all these events that have happened would have happened if Edward and Alphonse hadn't appeared in this world. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Ed, firstly, but I also never would've had a Christmas in comparison to the one I had today. I don't know if I would have met Izumi either if they had appeared or not. I don't know if I ever would have experienced the things I have experienced. I might not have even found someone to love if Ed had never appeared. Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn't have, I really don't know.

I turn my gaze to the midnight blue jewelry box on the coffee table beside me. With a shift of my position, I'm turned to face it and I run my right hand across the top of it. As much as I want to open it and listen to it's tune, I keep it shut knowing that Nicoule would not be pleased if I accidentally woke her. With my left hand I fiddle with the locket clasped around my neck, the gift I got from Al, and plan to find or take pictures for the inside. If those brothers go back to their original world, these things will haunt me continuisly about them and I will never be able to get them out of my mind.

Pulling my knees to my chest, I bury my face against them and let out a long breath, "I don't know what to do...Tell or not to tell, what tis be the answer?" I wryly smirk at my horrible joke and turn to look out the window. The falling snow shielded any and all objects outside but I find myself hypnotized by it. "God, if you really do exist, help a girl out and give her a sign. I'm so confused."

"I wouldn't go asking God for help. Never once did he help me."

Whipping my head toward the direction of the voice, the first thing I really spot is the lights on the tree reflecting off of metal. It takes a moment for me to realize that it's a metal arm, which is connected to Ed, obviously. His hair is somehow still up in a pony tail - a messy one at that -, and he's wearing a black t-shirt and plaid pj bottoms. I sort of made this rule that he wasn't allowed to sleep in his boxers, especially since I tend to get really random visitors at all times of the day. Well, also because I didn't know what that would do to my mind. Nicoule has made it perverted enough, thanks.

I tried, I really, really tried to stare at his face but that shirt is pure torture. It's form fitting, making it seem like a second skin. I'm pretty sure that Ed had gotten that shirt from Zach and since Zach isn't as fit as him that shirt would obviously seem big on Zach but really nice on Ed. Every inch of his well-built upper body is defined by that shirt and no matter how much will power I have, I cannot look away.

"Can I sit down or are you just going to continue staring?"

My eyes go back up to his face once he says that and I see a smirk has taken place on his lips. Jerking my head the other way to hide the cherry red blush on my cheeks, I nod and he comes to sit beside me. I try to look anywhere but him because I know if I just look back at him I won't stop staring like an absolute moron. God, I hate hormones, they're such a pain in the ass.

"So why were you asking God for help?"

"Huh?"

Another smirk finds Ed's lips as he looks at me, "I heard you asking God for help with something you're confused about. What's that?"

I blush lightly, arms still curled around my legs and eyes staring at my knees. "Uh...welllll...it's really nothing I can't handle. It's just...girl stuff, you know?"

"No, actually, because I'm not a girl," He says. "Explain it to me."

"I doubt you'd be able to help me," I mutter, tightening my arms around my legs.

"I can try. So enlighten me, why are you so confused?"

I gulp, excuses floating through my head and I try to choose the best one so I can get out of this situation. My palms are sweaty and my heart is beating so hard I'm sure it's going to come right out of my chest. At least a billion butterflies have been released in my stomach and whatever excuses I do try to say, their words immediately die in my throat.

Sighing inwardly, I release my legs and sit up straight. "Well..it's this thing happening with one of my friends at school. See, she likes this guy but she thinks that he's way out of her league and that he doesn't like her back. She came to me for advice but I suck at whatever corrisponds with relationships and love. So...yeah...It'd be kind of nice to have a male's opinion, I guess."

"I'm not really the best guy to talk to about this stuff. You'd have better luck with Al-"

_No I wouldn't,_ I think sourly, remembering his advice.

"-but I think that this friend of yours should just be brave and tell this guy."

I feel this uncertainty in my gut suddenly from the way he said that sentence. The way he chose to say it made it sound like it was directed at me and not advice for me to give to a 'friend'. I keep my gaze to the coffee table, my hands working to try and distract myself from my nervousness.

"But what if this guy rejects her? What if he doesn't talk to her ever again after that? What if she's so heart broken that she never leaves her house again?"

Nervous rambling, I hate nervous rambling. Unfortunately, I tend to do it a lot and it annoys me to no end.

Edward's flesh hand grabs my right, stopping it as it reaches for another book. He chuckles softly, "Nervous?"

His breath brushes against my ear as he says that and a shiver runs up my spine. The butterflies are no longer just flapping calmly away, their flying as if they're in the middle of a fucking storm. My mind was in such a nervous rut that I subconciously began to neatly sort the notes and books scattered about the coffee table. I started cleaning and that had been a dead give away that I'm nervous to Ed. He knows, he knows, _he fucking knows_!

I tear my wrist from his grasp, clutching it with my other hand while I attempt to keep my heart at a normal pace and my face it's usual color. "I'm not nervous. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," He says disbelievingly and moving away from me again.

Okay, he knows and decides to be a fucking tease about it? Really!

"So...what do you think she should do about the situation?" I ask quietly, trying to keep up the act. I can at least hope that he doesn't know when it seems so obvious that he does.

"She should be brave. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. But I'm pretty sure that he'll feel the same, she just has to take a risk," He replies.

_'But I'm pretty sure he'll feel the same...'? Is he just being hypothetical or serious?_

That sentence stricks hope within me but I don't want it to get too high because I know that it might only end in pain. Too many times I've gotten my hopes up only for them to crash down. I don't need that disppointment again. Why should I take a risk if I'm only going to end in disppointment again? 'When the time comes, you might find the courage you never even knew you had'? Nicoule, I don't know what you were talking about. You know as good as anybody that I'm a coward. Whatever 'courage' you think I have I probably don't. I hate it, watching someone like her being able to do such gutsy things but I'm too chicken to even consider it. I want to be braver, I want to be able to face things head on and be able to tell Ed the truth but..

He speaks again and his sentence makes my heart stop and for every inch of my body to freeze. I almost could be mistaken for a statue if it isn't for the unsure and shaken breaths breaking from my lips. My suspicions are correct; he knows. Since when and how, I'm not sure but all that matters is what I decide to do about it.

"So...when _are_ you going to tell me?"

**There you go! I hoped you liked it and I'll try really really hard to get the next chapter out! Again, sorry for any lazyness during parts and sorry if it was noticable :/**

**Heh heh, I love cliffhangers xD They're so mean!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any other thing that I may have mentioned, all that I own are my OC's and plot.**


	12. The Morning After

**O.o Whoa...I got the chapter out within a month...Is the world going to end? xD Well, my recent week hasn't really been too busy so that may be why. The only thing that really has ineterupted my writing is my new puppy whining at the door. Unfortunately, that same puppy broke my glasses so I've had to wear my contacts a lot or wear crooked glasses -_- Luckily that doesn't effect my work (Thank God). **

**So my goal is to try and finish this story by the end of the school year but now that I'm looking at what's going on during June...that might not happen. I have mine and my friends birthday, a trip that my class might go on, exams, of course homework, and maybe some other things here and there. So sorry if I don't complete my goal :/**

**Anyways, the wording in the story might be a little confusing at some points because I was really tired from a birthday party while finishing it so sorry. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Whoa...Did you get any sleep at all?"

My tired eyes drift over to Nicoule who stares back with a raised eyebrow. I can only suspect that I have dark circles under my drooping eyes and extremely bad bed head; which concludes that I look like shit. With a yawn, I stretch my arms over my head, back cracking and the stiffness I've had through the night lessening. To reply to Nicoule's question, I shake my head as another yawn breaks past my lips recklessly and I stumble towards the kitchen. The night before, you could say, was unexpected and something I couldn't even have dreamed. I'm probably even too tired to blush as those memories rush to my mind, replaying the scene so graphically and majestically. However, even though the event was truely unexpectedly wonderful and my body still tingles with the sparks that ran through my veins, I was unable to get any sleep afterwards.

With so many thoughts and questions that ran through my head I can understand why. My heart was set to ease but my mind was not, and it continues to haunt me even in my exhausted state. The usual questions have been replaced, you see, and these new ones are actually a bit more relentless. Back then if you would have asked me which set of questions would be worse, I never would have chosen these ones. They may not seem like much but they still find a way to strike you, to make you all the more self-concious.

The gurgling sound of the coffee maker fills the kitchen and I plop down into one of the chairs surrounding the table to wait. I lay my head in my arms on the table, closing my eyes and drifting into my subconcious. I can feel each muscle in my body relaxed with exhaustion. I can't hear any sound around me; the gurgling of the coffee maker silenced and the sound of Nicoule searching through my kitchen no more. All I can really feel is bliss lining my concious, so close but yet so far. Sleep has been teasing and taunting me through the whole night. When ever it had gotten within arms length, it would back off and a torturous question would fall into my grasp. Each time that this would happen I would get a bit more frustrated until I couldn't take it anymore. With that I decided to just stay awake if sleep was just not going to come.

Once more I can feel it's reassuring darkness in the back of my mind, overcoming me inch by inch. I wait for it to fully overcome me, wait for the glorious thing I've waited for all night.

"Hey, is she asleep?" Someone loudly asks and I feel the borderline of slumber leave me entirely.

"I don't know. Why don't you check?" Another person responds.

"Kaaaat, you asleep?"

"I would have been if you're stupid voice didn't wake me up," I moan, turning to glare at the girl.

Nicoule and Melina smile at me and take a seat at the table as well.

"I hate the thought of you on coffee but if you're this tired I think I'll live," Nicoule sighs and takes a seat at the table as well.

"Why are you so tired?" Mel asks me curiously while handing me a mug. I take it, already knowing what's inside.

I stay silent for a moment and just stare down into the murky depths of my coffee. If I told the two of them, they would probably never let me live it down and tease me about how 'little Kitty is finally growing up'. I really don't want to go through all that.

"I just couldn't sleep," I reply, "It's like this every year so don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Mel urges worriedly.

"You do look pretty exhausted and not just physically," Nicoule adds.

"I'm fine," I insist and the two drop the subject for now. Sighing, I continue talking, "Besides don't you two have to leave soon?"

"Soon but not quite yet," Mel replies.

I nod but then jerk my head towards the opening door. Once the door is fully open, Al emerges with the same sleepy appearance he has every morning. It's quite a cute appearance actually and I find that Nicoule thinks the same as she turns to us and mutely squeels. Seeing that Al was the one to exit the bedroom gave me a bit of relief knowing that Ed is still asleep. I have to face him sometime, I know that, but if I can push it off for a little while then... However that relief soon vanishes and becomes replaced with pure anxious confusion as the elder Elric soon appears after his brother. Our eyes connect for a split second but then it's over as we both look away hastily, blushes covering both of our cheeks.

"Kat..?" Mel wonders quietly as I push away from the table and walk away silently.

They watch me go with out a word spoken except maybe quick and sharp whispers from Mel to Nicoule. Those too are soon silenced by my 'bedroom' door being shut and I flop down onto the unmade bed. Burying my face into the pillow, I whimper with realization that my suspicions had come true and it feels that it's up to me if I want this to crash or to carry on through.

I hate this decision. How many times have I had to decide this or to regret being unable to decide? Too damn many times in my opinion. Why can't that question leave me alone?

With a simple shift in position, I find myself facing the roof and I stare at the white ceiling. I don't necessarily regret last night - quite the opposite actually - but that has only loaded so many more questions into my unsure mind. I remember it in crisp clear images, the way he looked at me, the way everything felt, the way..

I shake my head and close my eyes. That motion seems to trigger something within me and I can feel myself falling into oblivion..

With no interuptions this time.

*Nicoule's POV*

"...The hell was that?" I mutter, staring at everyone in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," Mel responds first while Al simply shrugs and Ed stays silent.

My eyes narrow slowly when the eldest of the two brothers stays quiet as he gets his own cup of coffee. I can tell from his posture that he too is tired and the faint bags under his eyes don't help his case at all. Not only that but there has been a perminant tint of pink covering his cheeks since Kat and him first spotted each other this morning. The way their eyes averted immediately, the way Kat clearly avoided Ed as she stepped out of the kitchen, all of these things clearly state that something has happened. Something that only one out of these four people in the kitchen know about and is not yet ready to say. It almost appears that he too isn't exactly ready to face any consequences from what had happened in between them. If my suspicions turn out correct then whatever happened might turn out to be extremely reckless.

Nothing can get past me, absolutely nothing. I have always been extremely observant and I can see things that can go from a small thing to the whole picture. I've noticed things before that others might not have. I have also most definitely noticed something that can bug Katrina and that person right now is short, blonde and exremely tempormental.

Oh, yes something happened in between Katrina and Edward and I intend to find out. What happened, when it happened, how it happened, everything. And with a smirk, I start to plan out just how I will.

*Kat's POV*

_"So...when are you going to tell me?"_

_My breath hitches at those words. They were simple enough but meant so much more. Slowly looking over at him, I see he's smirking at me, half of him shadowed and making him seem so much more mysterious. I may have watched the anime and read some of the manga but there is still so much I don't know about him. He's leaning against one arm, leaning towards me with his face close but yet still far in my opinion. My goal to not look at him is broken and I stare into those golden eyes. Those gorgeous eyes.._

_Damn, I really do have to ban those thoughts. _

_"I.." My sentence trails off and he waits, but the rest of what I go to say isn't what he expects. "I don't know you are anymore. One point you're yelling at my idioticness and now you're flirting with me? Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Ed?"_

_He shakes his head, letting out a dry chuckle, "You really know how to ruin a moment, you know that?"_

_"If you already know about...that...why are you trying to make me tell you?" I wonder quietly, blushing once more. _

_"It's no fun just assuming," He smiles teasingly._

_"Since when do you care?"_

_If I sounded cold, I didn't mean to. It's bugging me, that's all. One moment it seemed like he hated me but now..._

_"I don't know when I started to. Maybe the day I chose to hug you instead of leaving you there to cry. I didn't figure this out too long ago either since, like you, it's new to me. But it seems I have a bit more courage then you do and I'm able to come to grips with it." _

_"I'm able to come to grips with it..." I insist quietly and he smiles softly. _

_"Then why am I the one who made the first move?"_

_"Shut up.."_

_Another chuckle escapes his throat and I can feel his breath run across my lips. I bite down on my bottom lip while my eyes can't quite decide if they want to stare into his eyes or down at those inviting lips. Those golden eyes just stare back at me with a mixture of different emotions hidden behind them but one of them stands out to me just as it always has. Determination. There have been times when I've seen that determination pitter out and nearly disappear. However it's flames have always regained power and head on with full force, making Ed someone that I've always looked up to. He's been the type of person I've wanted to be; determined, loyal and honest (in a way). _

_I wonder what fuels Ed's determination because I really need that motivation to fuel mine. Mine has continuisly burned out and it takes as much will power as I can muster to bring it to life again. That motivation would especially be useful in a time like this._

_"Come on, tell me. You know you want to," He teases, inching forward a bit more but his eyes don't leave mine._

_My lips part on their own and a shakey breath blows past my lips. My words come out in a near whisper with my body shaking from all of the stress and tension riding through my muscles. "I-I like you..."_

_"And that's all...?"_

_In the back of my mind, I feel a twinge of exasperation but it's wiped away by all of my nervous thoughts. I swallow hard and continue, "No...I think I'm falling in love with you..."_

_At those words, a pure genuine smile spreads across Ed's lips and I can feel my heart melt at the sight. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against mine, brown hair mixing with blonde while lips brush against lips. _

_"Good...because I think I'm falling in love with you too..."_

_My own eyes close half way, catching one more glimpse of that perfect face before closing fully. He's the one that moves in first, turning a simple brush into a light touch, almost as if he's asking that it's alright._

_It's almost as if my body is moving on it's own accord. No thoughts, no worries, nothing runs through my mind as this happens. The only thing I can focus on is the act at hand, the gentle ease into it and the feeling that courses through my veins. All too quickly that gentle touch becomes firmer, almost needy, as his flesh hand comes to rest against my cheek and his thumb brushes against my skin. Honestly, it's almost perfect._

_The contact of lips fades and our eyes meet again, staring into the other's eyes. No attempt at breaking the silence is made and at least 3 minutes pass of nothing else but staring, as if the other would disappear if we were to look away._

_It feels like this is all just a dream because this moment just defies all of the rules of reality. Edward and Alphonse Elric were not meant to exist, to only be characters for a popular manga and anime series. Nor were these two people supposed to come into reality and move in with me, causing a huge impact on my life. Not only that but I never expected to fall in love with the oldest of the two. To think...he ended up actually liking me back..._

_"Please tell me this isn't a dream," I whisper._

_A smile is my only reply and another caress of my cheek. My eyes finally leave his gaze to close, savoring each small touch in case all of this does turn out to be a dream. Each touch is soft and a little unsure but enough for me to make me wish that it would never end. Until he decides to ruin the moment._

_I yelp at the sudden pain in my shoulder and _sit up in bed, my hand clamping over my shoulder. Blinking, I look around the room and end up sighing in realization that it had only been a memory of the events that had happened last night. Removing my hand from my shoulder, I lift my shirt's sleeve and peer at the place the pain had been. There's a very faint purple mark there and a subconcious smile slides across my face at the sight. It's a reminder that those events hadn't been a dream. Ed had pinched me - quite hard I might add - to show me that what had been going on wasn't a dream. And do you know what he said to me after he did it? He laughed and told me, "At least this way we both know that I'm not a figment of your wild imagination." Although I'm thankful to know that it hadn't been a dream, it's quite unfortunate that I tend to bruise easily.

With another sigh, I fall onto my back on the bed and roll my head to the side to peer at the time. It's after 11:00 am so I must have been sleeping for at least four hours if the last time I was awake was at 8:00. It also means that Melina's and Nicoule's parents have probably already come to pick the two up.

_Ugh, I'm still exhausted_, I think exasperately and reaching up to rub my eyes. My thoughts drift back to the night before and I stare up at the ceiling, debating if telling him had been a good idea or not. In the end it did turn out that he felt the same and I'm extremely surprised. Who would have ever thought that the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, would fall for someone as ordinary as myself? I'm not saying that I'm boring but I would never be able to become anywhere near as important as how important Edward is. He's saved so many people and done so many unbelievable things that I find it hard to believe that a guy that's had so much adrenaline would fall for a girl who's content enough to sit on her ass all day.

These thoughts once again arise the one main question that's been confusing me all the more. I honestly don't know why it bothers me so much but it does. Maybe it's because I can't find the answer to it that it bugs me so much. Or maybe it's because I have yet to understand this foreign emotion that's flowing within me.

It's true that I have a a bit more time before I understand any of the laws of love or if there are even any. This feeling is unusual but amazing at the same time. It makes me wonder why some people would chose never to search for that one special person. Even Nicoule believes that love is just a cover up for what they really feel inside: lust. She's told me before that she thinks that everyone inside wants lust more than this 'love'. However, Nicoule has always been a bit of a man eater (I swear, she's like a female Mustang) and I can understand why she thinks this and where she's coming from. She's never truely experienced love and thus she doesn't believe it until it will show itself to her. I, however, believe in love because everytime I see a couple that have been together through thick and thin I believe a little more. I see it in their eyes as they look at each other, the deep love and bond that keeps them together no matter what.

It's a miricle to experience it and who ever does should really consider themselves lucky.

But this brings me back to my question. You usually don't even decide on who you fall in love with, making the feeling all the more mysterious. And like the feeling, the answer to this question is a mystery to me.

"Why me?"

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try just as hard to get the next chapter out! So there you go, Ed and Kat have finally admitted to each other that they like each other. Unfortunately, the two of them are now in the awkward stage. Oooh, I hate the awkward stage .**

**Please Review! Me luffs the reviews! x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters blah blah blah, only own OC's blah blah blah**

**I hate disclaimers -_-**


	13. Falling in Love With a Fairytale

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! FORGIVE ME MY READERS FOR GETTING THIS CHAPTER OUT SO LATE DX I never meant to, I really didn't. Blame my procrastination and writer's block, as well as my surprisingly busy summer. Now that school has started, however, it will be even harder to get chapters out. I got transferred to a new school recently in a neighbouring city, and there's far much more homework as well as that I don't get on the computer as much as I used too . I'LL TRY HARD.**

**Other news for you guys is that I recently posted a one-shot to go with this story, and it's called 'Inconveniences'. It's more for comedy but I'll be happy if you go check it out. **

**Now then, as my make-up to you for getting this out late you are allowed to throw this conveniently placed piano at me. That or ask me a question about any upcoming chapters or secret information that I WILL answer, but only ONE question. This is a special deal people, I don't usually let people know.**

**Anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW!**

_Skritch, Skritch  
_

...

_Skritch, Skritch  
_

"Wait..."

...Erase...

_Skritch, Skritch  
_

...

_**Skritch, Skritch, Skritch  
**_

...

_**SKRITCH, SKRITCH, SKRI-  
**_

_**SNAP  
**_

"FUCKER!"

The Elric brothers jump at my sudden exclamation and jerk their gazes in my direction. I ignore their enquiring looks and focus all of my attention on the pencil in my hands, green eyes glaring angrily at the broken lead. Not only is my stare consumed with hate and blood-lust, but the muscles in my arms are tense as my fists clench, one of said fists gripping the broken pencil.

The cause of all my misplaced frustration is sitting directly in front of me in the form of a notebook. However, the usual smooth, white sheet of paper is obscured with thick, black writing; almost as if the words were written with a piece of coal. Most of the equations and scientific questions are unanswered, and the textbook laid out to my right is practically mocking me with all of the knowledge that I don't quite understand.

Not only is unfinished school work the source of my unruly anger, but the fact that it has been nearly a week since Edward and I confessed our true feelings to each other. Sure, it might have been happy-happy-joy-joy the first ten minutes, but the awkwardness between us has yet to lift. It's the fact that neither of us have the courage to step up and actually do something to make it disappear that really gets me. Maybe he figures it will soothe itself out when, in all reality, it doesn't appear that way to me. It's not like we don't speak to each other, because we do, but it's usually simple questions and answers. That or small sarcastic quips shot at each other.

Obviously, this isn't going to go away by itself unless one of us throws away our god damn pride and does something about it. The chances of that happening soon are about one in a million, unless he proves me wrong within the next few days.

"Um...Are you alright?" Alphonse asks tentatively. He said it so quietly and cautiously that I almost didn't hear him over my violent thoughts. It's as if he's afraid that one wrong move can set me off even more.

"No..." I moan dejectedly, tossing the broken pencil in front of me and flopping onto my stomach. "I will never understand chemistry."

"Then maybe you should stop sleeping in classes," Ed says, rolling his eyes.

The brother's eyes widen a bit when all that leaves my lips is a silent sigh, marking my truce and want to not start a fight. Honestly, I just don't have the energy to pull a remark out of my ass and serve it on a silver platter. Besides, what good would a fight do for Edward and me right now? Not only would that make us even more tense around each other but the blonde tends to...get extremely grudge mental when someone takes stabs at his pride. I don't need him having a grudge against me over something completely and utterly stupid when I'm trying to get rid of the tense air around us both.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ed wonders, confusion obvious in those golden eyes.

With a roll of my eyes, I nod in Ed's direction, but that doesn't seem to ease their, I guess, worry. Is it really that surprising that I just don't have it in me lately? Geez...

"Whatever. Think what you will, but I am completely and utterly fine. Just...stressed out..." To emphasize my point, I glare down at the written text before me.

"You have been working pretty hard, Kat. Maybe you should take a break," Al suggests simply.

Hmm...that doesn't sound like a completely horrible idea. I have been studying non-stop for the last couple of days with only a short break to eat or have a short conversation with Al. Lately the young boy has been more understanding than usual and offering advice like never before. Somehow he figured out the whole scenario between Ed and I, whether it be Ed himself who told him or maybe he could just tell from our appearances and the tension. God, who could _not_ notice the tension? I've gotten phone calls from both Nicoule and Mel, the two of them demanding to know what happened. Though, on Nicoule's part, it was more of a threat than a real question. Besides, I never ended up telling either of them about the situation, which displeased both, but they just don't have a need to know. At least, not right now.

In the end, and definitely with a lot of persuasion, Mel let it go. She hasn't asked me about it again once and told me that this is my problem now. She offered her help, I refused, so now she'll just sit and watch. It may have sounded cold, but I know she didn't mean it. She's always there when someone asks for help, and only acts cold to help you realize that you really are way in over your head. This can be helpful, yet other times it's really not necessary.

Nicoule, on the other hand, is more stubborn. She hasn't let this go so easily and told me that she'll find out what's going on, no matter what. This frightens me a little, to tell the truth, because Nicoule can and will find out whatever it is that's bugging you. The girl is clever, and definitely has a good pair of eyes and ears to be able to spot even the littlest detail in either appearance or speech. I already suspect that she's figured out at least half of it, knowing her mastermind.

Part of me wants both of them to know what's going on so I can have some more opinions on this matter. The other part, however, doesn't want them to know because I want to try and handle this myself. There have been far too many times I have depended on others when it was my problem. Too many times have I wimped out and dropped my own weight and watched as the people around me have to help me pick it back up. I'm sick of it. I want to be strong. I want to be able to handle my own problems with confidence and in good stride.

"A break doesn't sound half bad, Al," I smile, "But if I have to take a break, so do you two."

"Why should we?" Ed asks, crossing his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"No need to get defensive, Ed. I'm merely saying that you two should have a break as well to put your minds at ease for a bit. You two really deserve it with how hard you're working," I respond as I begin to pack up my books and supplies.

Al sighs at Ed's childish composure before exasperatedly smiling in my direction, "A break sounds good Kat."

I chuckle softly, standing with all my things in my hands and heading towards 'my' room. As I enter, I toss over my shoulder, "Hey, can you guys change out of your pyjamas? I need to do a load of laundry."

"Sure thing!" Al calls and I faintly hear footsteps softly padding against carpet before disappearing into the room beside mine.

I smile in satisfaction as I dump my books in a pile on 'my' bed and then leave, heaving my own laundry basket in my arms down to the laundry room on the other end of my house. There I sort my pile of dirty clothes into the separate piles; darks, delicates, colors, etc. As I'm about to start up the washing machine, a loud thump to my left makes me jump and swerve around.

The day suddenly got more interesting.

There in front of me stands Ed. Not very eventful, right? Well, how about we add a few extra details. There in front of me stood a shirtless Edward and my face suddenly becomes a very deep red. Irritation is just swarming in Ed's gold eyes and a deep frown stretches across his face while I just choose to stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as they can go. Yeah, okay, I have seen guys shirtless before but those guys were definitely not as fit as Ed. Oh dear God; please don't let me be drooling.

"How long will this take?"

"Uhhhh...what?"

Ed sighs in annoyance and crosses his arms over his bare chest. His whole body language just screams impatience but all I can concentrate on is trying to slow my heartbeat and to definitely keep my eyes from subconsciously staring at that beautifully built upper body. The blush hasn't even lessened and my throat suddenly feels incredibly tight. Not to mention that my hands suddenly want to be a water fountain.

"How long will laundry take?" He asks the question so slowly and punctuates each word so perfectly it's like he's talking to a two year old.

I humph at his tone and instead concentrate on the laundry basket he dumped on the floor earlier. Slowly I begin sorting the brother's dirty clothes into the piles as I reply to Ed's question, "Well, it'll take about an hour or maybe less to do one load. If you're asking about all of the clothes then it'll take about...three and a half hours...maybe..." I shrug, tossing one of the boys' shirts into the darks pile. "Why?"

"I have no shirts left."

Ah, so that explains it. As much as I enjoy watching him walk around shirtless, Ed still needs a shirt. I may have heaters in my home, but that doesn't stop it from being cold sometimes.

I cough nervously at my thoughts, silently thankful that Ed can't read minds. I can feel my cheeks beginning to turn even redder by the second, and to try and distract myself from both my thoughts and my nerves, I ask him, "Can't you borrow one of Al's?"

"He's down to his last one," Ed sighs, his shoulders slumping a bit in absolute defeat.

"Well, I guess y-AHHH!"

A loud bang echoes around us as I bang into the dryer behind me, flinging the white piece of cloth out of my hands and watching as it lands on the floor. Ed jumps a bit at my outburst before looking down at the thing I threw away for me.

Then proceeds to burst out laughing.

After catching my precious breath that I wasted on that over dramatic scream, I glare at the blonde in the doorway. He either doesn't notice or simply ignores it because he just continues to laugh, leaning against the door frame for some support. Although my glare contains as much hatred as I can muster, an embarrassed blush still manages to make its way across my face and ruin my facade. Of course only he would find this absolutely hilarious. Yes, because a girl grabbing a pair of one of the brothers' boxers is freakin' hilarious. Okay, so I might have over reacted a bit, but they hide their thing in there!

"You shut up!" I exclaim, pointing an exaggerating finger at Ed. Again, this motion does not seem to process in his brain for he continues to laugh.

Growling, I grab one of the shirts from the dark pile and throw it at him. It reaches its mark –surprisingly -, pelting Ed in the head and just staying there. Covering my mouth with my hands, I attempt to hold in a giggle as Ed's only gold eye showing dully looks at me while the other half of his face was hidden behind the dark blue t-shirt. Finally, the laugh breaks loose from my throat only to be silenced when a pair of my pj bottoms hit me in the face. The fabric falls away from my face, allowing me to see again, and I immediately notice Ed's triumphant smirk. With a glare, I grab whatever I can get my hands on from the piles of laundry around me and throw it at Ed. Ed mimics my motion and suddenly we find ourselves in the middle of a clothes war in my laundry room. Jeans, shirts, socks, whatever we could grab flies at either him or me, sometimes hitting us, sometimes not. The war slowly messed up the piles I took time to sort, but I didn't care and even though this war _is_ making a mess of my laundry room, I can also slowly feel it mend the tense air between Ed and I. I'm starting to feel comfortable again, I can slowly feel it disappear, and suddenly it's like it wasn't even there.

That is...before it came back in full force with one little action.

Ed and I freeze, both of us staring at the other with wide eyes as shock rides throughout both of our bodies. Ed's flesh hand remains grasping my wrist, inhibiting me from throwing the tank top in my hand, and the force of him nearly tackling me to keep me from throwing it at him had sent me crashing into the washing machine. Where I now find myself pinned between it and Ed.

Neither of us move nor talk. All we do is stare into the others eyes, too shocked to move and too embarrassed to utter a word. The comfortable feeling that once was in me is blown away and replacing it is an anvil sitting in my gut. Not to mention that the tension resting in our muscles is also in the air around us and I can almost feel myself suffocating from it. Whatever tension we have managed to get rid of over the last few days has suddenly come back, making me realize that this will be no easy task.

All too suddenly, Ed removes his hand quickly, almost as if I had burned him, and takes a few steps back. He opens his mouth to say something but then just closes it, eyes darting to the floor as he shakes his head. Then he just leaves. That anvil in my gut I had mentioned earlier has suddenly spawned a mini-me that has taken up the void in my heart.

That was almost cheesy.

I sigh, sliding down the side of the washing machine until I'm seated on the floor. With my knees pulled up to my chest, I rest my chin on the top of them and stare at the clothes littered floor. We had at least made some progress over the last few days, but then it turned out all for nought with one simple action. To us, however, it was not simple. It included getting incredibly close when neither of us is not exactly ready for that. After the kiss on that one night, it was like touching would suddenly set us on fire, and was usually avoided as much as necessary. The pleasurable tingles I used to thirst for when his fingers skimmed mine are still faintly there, but are covered up by the feeling of being unsure. I'm unsure if he's really ready to move forward in this – supposed – relationship. Maybe I'm unsure if I want to as well...

No, no of course I'm ready to move forward. It's what I've dreamed about after I discovered I did have feelings for the stubborn blonde. And that's exactly what he is; stubborn. If the situation has anything that might hurt his pride or whatever the hell it is that guys worry about, then it may take serious consideration so his manly man...ness doesn't take an unnecessary beating. So I may be opinionated sometimes, but this is how most guys around me are, and I know that at least 90% of them are like this. The other 10% is seriously hard to come by. They must have all gathered in an underground city or something...

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that Ed may take a while to make a move to disintegrate this barrier between us. So my choices are to either wait like most damsels in distress for their princes, or make the first move and be a bad ass. However the problem with both of these choices could have serious consequences. Waiting might make it seem like I honestly don't care where this relationship goes (especially if I also decide to act normally), and that might hurt Ed's decision if he wants to move forward or not. Waiting could also cause us to grow even further apart. Making the first move, on the other hand, might make me appear to be too desperate (if the move is quite drastic) and that sometimes can be a bit put-offish. It also might hurt Ed's decision because it might seem that I'm putting pressure on him to just decide, and it better be to move forward when I'm not trying to pressure him. Whatever he chooses is fine with me, even if one choice will make me thrilled, while the other will leave me disappointed. Whatever he wants to do, I will do. You know the gist right? If he's happy, I'm happy.

I hate being corny like this, but it's the only way I can honestly describe what's going on. I' m really not one for that cliché love story – and could really live without it – but when I'm with Ed...it's like I've fallen in love with a fairytale. And like all fairytales, the people in it have to overcome some sort of hardship. In Sleeping Beauty it was a dragon guarding the sleeping princess, keeping the prince from reaching her and saving her. In Cinderella, the prince had to find the girl from the ball while Cinderella's step mother and sisters decided to keep her hidden so she wouldn't be found. In my own fairytale, however, it's just unsure teenagers and insanely suffocating awkwardness between them. For some reason, I'd rather face the fire breathing dragon...

Now that I think about it more and more, the whole scenario between Ed and I is almost like it jumped out of one of the books from my childhood. Like the stories I was speaking of before; Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, and so on and so forth. All of them had a prince in it that had to overcome some sort of danger to reach their one true love. Usually the girl, who was usually a princess, was taken hostage by this danger and forced into something such as marriage, or wanting to be killed by this danger. Now we all know that Ed isn't exactly prince charming, and I know that I'm not really much of a princess. We also know that I am in no way close to being in danger, and neither is Ed (at this precise moment), and it's because of these things that make this tale a bit different from the usual fairytale. We're writing our own story with our own words, and it's up to us to give this tale a happy ending.

That's right. It _is_ up to us.

I furrow my brow in concentration, my mind in a tornado of thoughts. If the two of us were completely comfortable with each other _before_ we confessed to each other, then why is it different _after_? We knew of our feelings and yet we were still comfortable; talking, laughing, teasing, everything was the usual. And if I recall correctly, I really wasn't the only one causing accidental touches or catching glimpses of the other out of the corner of the eye. But it seems that once we threw our secret out into the open, it caused some sort of side effect, but I can't exactly tell you why it did. I don't necessarily know myself. All I can really tell you is that there has to be some sort of antidote to this side effect. There has to be or else there wouldn't be as many happy couples in the world as there are today. They all must have overcome this obstacle, somehow. The question is how...

Maybe it was all in their own way, at their own pace. Maybe not all of the couples actually had to go through this because they were already so comfortable with the other that it just didn't even happen. Maybe this tension has an extremely deeper meaning to it, and I just haven't figured it out yet.

Here I am with all these maybe's and yet no concrete figuration. If only I was as observant and clever as Nicoule, maybe then I'd be able to figure this out. Maybe I should get her help in this.

I shake my head firmly. No, like I said, it's up to us, and only us. Surely I can find it in me to figure this out. It might just be simple enough that I won't have to go through all this observing and such, though a part of me highly doubts it.

I can do this!

I can't do this...

I thought I could, but it really didn't take long to prove me wrong. Besides, it didn't really take long for him to ditch either, so that didn't exactly help with my examine-from-a-distance plan. I guess I did gain some info just from that plan, though it isn't very much. All I figured out is that he tries to avoid me as much as possible. He can't even stand to be in the same room as me now, all because of that one simple action that took place in the laundry room. I just don't get why, though. So he can kiss me once, but then he can't even simply touch me. It's confusing, and almost stupid in my opinion. Why can't he just come out and tell me what's wrong?

Why, Kat? It's because this is Edward Elric you're talking about. The guy couldn't even tell Al about some of the things bugging him, even though he knew Al is his brother and no matter what he would not leave Ed's side. The two have a bond greater than anyone I have ever known and they connect just like magnets. So if Ed can't even tell Al something that's bugging him then you know that it's really something important, or something that appears only important to Ed who thinks Al won't understand. Even though I can't say for sure which one is really going on, I have my beliefs that it's the latter.

If I remember correctly, the only way to really get Ed to spill the beans is if you confront him about it. Unless you do so, then there is a high chance that you won't find out what's going on for a long, long time, or maybe never at all. I think the only way Ed won't say what's bugging him is if he's in an exceptionally stubborn mood. Either way, though, I'll find a way to get him to tell me.

"Hey Al?" I call softly as I stand from the chair I was recently sitting in. The young Elric looks up at me, telling me that he's listening. "Can you promise me that no matter what you won't go into this room?" As I say this, I motion towards 'his' bedroom, where Ed retreated to only a little while ago.

Al's eyes soften and he smiles, though it almost looks sympathetic, "Sure thing Kat. Good luck."

"Thanks." I'm really gonna need it.

Without another word, I turn on my heal and head towards 'Ed's' bedroom door. Just as I'm about to open it, I stop, and then decide to knock first instead. Usually it's not really much of a problem, but now that this is all happening he might appreciate a knock first instead of me just barging in. Yeah, that probably wouldn't play out so well, and it would probably make him even madder at me, if he is mad at me at all. If not, well then, I'm at a complete loss of what emotion he is holding at me, besides confusion.

I tentatively knock and then wait patiently for any kind of beckoning to enter. When I hear nothing, I swallow hard and reach out with a shaking hand to open the door. As I enter the room, I find him laying on his side on his temporary bed, now wearing one of the zip-up sweaters that Zach had donated. My first thought is that he's sleeping, but I'm soon proven wrong when he lifts his head to see who had entered the room, only to drop it back down and bury his face into the pillow. He looks so exhausted, both mentally and physically. It's as if his mind won't let him sleep, or something.

I breathe in deeply before beginning. "Look Ed, I think we need to talk..." I start softly. I end up mentally slapping myself because it almost sounds as if I'm going to dump him, even though I don't know if we even had a relationship to start with.

He lifts his head once more and stares for a moment. With a sigh, he nods and sits up straight, allowing me to sit next to him. Instead of doing so, however, I chose to stand in the middle of the room. Sitting next to him would just make this harder than it needs to be, and I also have a sudden need to pace.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks quietly, head propped in his hand and his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I know guys don't like talking about their feelings, but it seems that we should do this right now. Whatever is going on between us is really bugging us. The only way we can make this disappear is if we do something about it," I reply. As I talk I try as hard as possible not to let my voice waver, and to try and keep my hands still. I manage with keeping my voice even while my hands just keep shaking and I have to resort to stuffing them in my pockets to keep them still.

Ed sighs for probably the millionth time today, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. Neither of us say anything for a few minutes and it's probably because we really don't know what to say. What's going on between us is probably just as much of a mystery to Ed as it is to me. Even though I have been in a few relationships before, I can't recall ever having to go through what the two of us are going through now. If I had, I can honestly say I don't remember. Meanwhile Ed has never been in a relationship at all, as far as I know. He's probably even more clueless than me as to what to do.

"There's just a lot on my mind right now," He says finally.

"You think you're the only one?" I wonder. His eyes still don't leave the floor. "What I'm trying to get at is that I want us to just be able to settle this now. I don't want to wake up every morning and dread what the day might bring." I still get no reaction out of him. Clenching my fists, I glare down at him and exclaim, "This is what I mean! You won't even so much as look at me! Do you think this is only hard on you!"

Now that seems to catch his attention and his head jerks a little, his golden eyes finally looking up from the floor to peer through his bangs. Again, his lips don't move to form words, and any other movements that I wish would happen don't. He remains sitting there, silent, head tilted slightly down and eyes gazing solemnly up at me. It almost gives me chills, the way he's looking at me. A part of me almost wants to run and hide because of the way he's looking at me. Another part of me, however, almost wants to smack him for not saying anything. I'm split into two, between aggression and timid.

"Now was that so hard?" I hiss, my green eyes still narrowed in frustration, "Will talking be even harder for you?"

"...No," He mutters, sighing once again.

"Then please enlighten me as to what is on your mind."

It wasn 't really much of a question as it was a demand. Aggression is slowly taking me over, and I find myself irritated by simply anything now. My mind is screaming at me to shut up, or to calm down, warning me that my inner bitch is awakening. No matter how much the sirens in my head go off, I just can't seem to make myself calm down. Even if I hate being a complete and utter bitch in situations like these when nobody is really the bad guy, I just can't seem to brush this anger off.

Unsurprisingly, his mouth remains clamped shut again, eyes closing and lips pulled down in a tight frown. If I was in my right mind, I would have realized that it was a thoughtful expression. Unfortunately, I'm not in my right mind, and the first thing that pops into my head is that he's not willing to speak to me. That he's just being the little stubborn bastard that he usually is.

I growl under my breath, "Why do I even bother?"

Turning on my heal, I start walking towards the closed bedroom door. It would only take under ten steps to reach the door and one swift movement of my arm to open and close it. Then Edward can have the privacy he seems to prefer.

With the blood rushing in my ears and my heart thumping painfully in my chest, I almost don't hear the squeak of bed springs and the exceptionally loud step of metal against carpet. A hand grips my wrist tightly, bringing my march to complete stop. The first emotion to run through me is surprise. He barely made a motion to look at me when I was at least trying to speak to him and it took me to turn away for him to make a drastic move. The second emotion to run through me is anger. Teeth grit in absolute frustration and the muscles in my arms and hands tense, my fingers curling into fists.

I jerk around to face the blonde only to freeze. His face holds such a pained look, one that's extremely rare for the young alchemist. Gold eyes stare at me pleadingly, begging me not to leave like this, and the hand around my wrist confirms this. His jaw is firmly set, lips in a tight line and now is when I can see the thoughtful debate going on inside his head.

Moments pass and we remain staring at each other. It's just like the night we confessed, both of us unable to speak or leave the others gaze. Instead of being afraid that the other would disappear, it's the fear that if he lets go then that's all this needs to fall apart. I see it in his eyes, he truly is afraid and his grip on my wrist only tightens. I don't fight it at all, even if the anger within me has yet to disperse. It's only subsided for now. The look Ed holds in his eyes is enough to keep it at bay unless he says or does something to make this irrational emotion ignite once more.

He breathes in deeply, a preparation for what he's about to say, and then he opens his mouth finally, "You want to know why I've been so distant? Why I've been so silent? I'm scared, that's why. I'm scared that confessing was a mistake. I'm scared that this will only end horribly. Al and I might find our way home and I already know what we're going to choose. Al misses everyone there, and I do too. It's our home, Katrina, and even though I might be falling for you that's where we belong just as much as you belong here. So I'm scared to touch you because that might make this hurt so much more. I'm scared, Kat..."

His eyes clench shut and I can feel his hand trembling against my wrist. He's human and fear is a natural human emotion, but I can't help but feel shocked. Here's the guy a lot of people look up to, even myself on occasions, because he's believed to be this determined, fearless hero. You see the time's he feels sad, or afraid in the anime or manga, but you somehow look past it at the determination that you see in his eyes in the next scene or the next page. Now though, I just can't overlook it and I feel horrible for thinking that it was his pride keeping him back or being so angry with him for something so natural. It makes sense what he's saying and now I'm afraid too.

I stare sadly at him, eyes stinging from the words still ringing in my head, and I reach up to touch his cheek. His eyes snap open at the touch, and he stares at me in shock as my lips curve upwards in a sympathetic smile. I shouldn't be surprised to see that he's afraid since he's already lost so many people that he cares about. Being in another world only to find that you might have to leave another person that you care about behind would be painful. I would probably act the same as he has been if I was in his position.

Hesitantly, I lean forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away shortly after. I caress his cheek once more before gently pulling my wrist out of his grasp to make my leave. I don't want this to be hard for him, so if he doesn't wish to touch or show any sort of affection, then so be it. As much as that will most likely hurt, the end of all of this will hurt so much more.

I didn't even step back one pace when his hands come to cup both sides of my face, keeping me in my spot. His lips meet with mine again, but it's anything but chaste. This kiss is much deeper with much more meaning behind it, as well as so much more emotion. I feel the desperation, the fear behind it, but somehow it only gives me courage. I feel that if we're able to have this time together, then we should savour it. It might make it hurt worse in the end, yes, but sometimes it hurts even more when you know you didn't even try. What you don't do is something that you will regret more then what you did. If you do, you know you tried. If you don't, you regret what you wish you had of done. I've regretted too much in my lifetime, and now that I've actually been given a chance, I won't give it up.

The kiss reminds me of our first one, and I realize it really isn't much different. His lips are still the same ones that I kissed the last time; smooth and warm. It's as naive as the last, no matter how firm or deep it may be. After that, however, it's a bit different. He isn't as unsure as he was last time. He's sure that this is what he should do, or what he believes in what to do. He doesn't ease into it and then retreat a little from being unsure. He doesn't tremble from being nervous. Everything about him is relaxed; his flesh thumb caresses my cheek, and his lips work against mine without any nervous ease in, ease out motion. If the mood isn't so serious, then this moment would be amazing.

He splits from me, eyes opening slowly to look into mine. He doesn't say anything, but he really doesn't need to. He's already said everything that's been bugging him and that's enough. I, on the other hand, have some things to say.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch," I murmur, wrapping my arms around his torso in a hug. He returns it, resting his head atop mine. "I'm...I'm scared too, I guess... But I'll only regret what I might do, so please let's make this last..."

Then our lips meet one more time that day, accepting this agreement between us.

**This chapter was probably a bit corny but hey, I tried . Anyways, Ed kinda appears a little OOC to me but that's really up to you guys on that. It'll be nice to know if he is or isn't. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it took so long to get out . I got busy over the summer with a temporary job and a lot of camping, then there were the days that I just procrastinated on writing. **

**Well, you know the gist, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. More Complications

**Here you go guys, the 14****th**** chapter! I think I might have released it faster than I normally do since it hasn't been, like, three months ._. Well, either way, sorry that this chapter did take a little while to be published. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Oh, and guess what! **

**I'M ALMOST FINISHED THIS STORY! YEAH BABY ;D**

**XD I started this story how long ago and it's just now starting to get finished? FAIL.**

**Well, whatever, I'm still proud. I estimate that it will be another hmmm... four chapters until the end? Tell you what, I'll try really, really hard to get the next chapters out quickly, and then hopefully I'll post the finale on Christmas. What do you guys say to that? ;3**

**But for that to happen, you guys have to REVIEW!**

**Oh, and another thing. Have you guys heard that they've officially released the teaser trailer for the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood movie? I'm so STOKED! I can't wait until it comes out! Unfortunately, that won't be until Summer 2011 -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I only own the plot and my OCs. **

**

* * *

**

It feels like complete bliss is overwhelming my entire system until everything barely even comprehends to my brain. I couldn't hear anything, let alone feel the floor beneath my feet. I'm not completely numb, however, since I can still feel the coldness sinking in through my shirt. The two arms are wound tightly around my smaller frame with my slender arms wrapped firmly around his neck, right to the point of where there is no space between the two of us. Our mouths work against each other in an amateur fashion, tongues meshing together in each other's mouths.

My head spins when he wins the passionate war, one hand coming to grip the back of my head so it stays in place. The only thing that's keeping me on my feet is the steel arm still gripping my waist, which is somehow still bringing me closer to his body.

A sudden loud thwack on the desk in front of me is all it takes for me to jump out of my daydream. Looking up, my surprised green orbs meet Izumi's fiery gaze, and I immediately sink down into my chair, cheeks suddenly burning a nice crimson. The surrounding kids – excuse me, teenagers – start giggling at the scenario, and in their minds they must be thinking that this isn't out of the ordinary for me. Izumi, on the other hand, couldn't be more unamused, and the glare I'm receiving assures me of that.

"Please pay attention in class," She barks, the 'please' so perfectly pronounced – in a snarky kind of way.

I nod slowly, nervously watching as she removes her ruler from my desk top and returns to the front of the class to continue the lesson. Mel shoots me an exasperated look and I catch it out of the corner of my eye, too nervous to actually look at her and see it properly. Izumi may be my friend, but that doesn't mean she won't beat me if she finds it necessary.

As I subconsciously begin to jot down the notes, my mind drifted elsewhere. Well, more specifically, to the daydream I had. It wasn't exactly a daydream as much as it was a memory. Those things I felt I have really felt and it's all because of the person I was daydreaming of.

It's been a little while since I confronted Edward, and since then things have been going smoother. The two of us aren't tense around each other anymore, and Al says that we're even more affectionate. That doesn't mean that the two of us still don't fight or argue with each other anymore, it's quite the opposite actually, but there are the odd times when our relationship actually resembles that of a couples. There's the hugging from behind Ed does in the morning sometimes, the cuddling when we research in the living room, and at least once or twice we've held hands. Then, of course, there's the kissing.

Ed and I both haven't really kissed anybody before. I have had a few experiences, but none of them have ever been all too deep. Edward, however, has probably never kissed anybody in his entire life. He might've, but I can't know for sure, can I? Well, because of that, whenever we find each other reasonably alone, we find ourselves...practicing, you could say. The first time we began our sessions, I was actually very shocked, for both obvious and unexpected reasons. I was shocked because I wasn't used to it, and shocked for the fact that Ed actually wasn't that bad at it. Now a few days later, even though it's still pretty amateur, he's shocking me again at how much he's improved in that little time.

Unfortunately, Al has the bad habit of finding us in these sessions. I'm surprised he isn't used to it already.

Another thwack echoes in the now empty classroom, followed by a yelp as I raise my hands to the top of my head. Izumi continues to brandish her ruler threateningly, eye twitching in annoyance, "Class is over. I don't even have to ask to know you didn't pay attention to the end of the lesson."

Laughing nervously, I shoot her an apologetic smile and begin to pack up my things. School has been back in session for a little while now as well, and since the first day it was back in to today, Izumi and I have been catching up a little bit. It surprises me to know that she continuously keeps in contact with me, as well as that she takes interest in both the research the brothers and I are doing to our personal lives.

I inwardly cringe at that thought, freezing momentarily in packing up my supplies. Izumi, Nicoule, Mel, Zach, each and everyone one of them has been more than curious about what has recently been going on in my household. Nicoule, unsurprisingly, figured the whole thing out from the start, figuring out that Edward and Alphonse were secretly the people that she knew as well as Mel and me. When asked about it, she merely said she could just tell from looking at them, and after a while of bribing and threatening, she got Mel to confirm her suspicions. Now, however, since Mel doesn't know, Nicoule is unable to figure out the situation between Edward and me, and let me tell you she couldn't be less than pleased. Melina has even gotten quite irritable after receiving the repetitive answer of 'nothing'. Izumi, on the other hand, has nearly beaten me to a pulp on multiple occasions.

The reason why I won't tell is simple; Ed and I agreed right away that we didn't want others to know just yet, or maybe at all. Alphonse could know, but only because he lives with us, as well as that Ed trusts his younger brother with everything. I understood that, and agreed to let him in on this, especially since I owed him for some of the things he's done to help me out. It's only fair to let the young boy in on this.

Well, the reaction Alphonse supplied us definitely surprised Edward, but somehow I saw it coming. Al is a bright person, and all I could do was chuckle softly when he exclaimed "I knew it!" when Ed told his brother about us. Ed, on the other hand, nearly had a panic attack at his younger brother's observation, and proceeded to question him thoroughly about how he had figured it all out. It was quite an amusing sight.

Izumi snaps her fingers in front of my face, catching me off guard yet again. Although it wasn't a painful smack – which I'm very thankful for – the sound still makes me jump. She sighs at my reaction, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest, wrinkling the white blouse she wore slightly.

"You think far too much, Kat," She tells me, shaking her head slowly.

"I have a lot to think about," I reply, shrugging. Picking up my supplies from the desk top, I move around her and toward the entrance of the classroom. Stopping at the door when I hear her call out to me softly, I turn to her, "Yeah?"

"How about we go out for some coffee after school today?" Izumi asks me. I eye her suspiciously. "It's just a get-together, nothing more. Besides, I'll be able to help you on some questions you have about that research of yours," She reassures me, but I still caught the gleam in her dark eyes.

Sighing, I give in, and nod. She smiles in satisfactory, then waving a hand of dismissal and sending me on my way. I have a feeling today is going to be a long day...

* * *

I shift nervously in my chair across from Izumi, staring down into the dark depths of my coffee. In front of us, laid out for her to see, is some notes I stole from the coffee table when I got home from school before setting out to a nearby cafe. I only wanted to drop off my bag, but then decided to grab the notes for her to look over. Her opinion actually really matters, considering how Izumi used to be an alchemist herself before coming to this world. Wasn't she better than Edward and Alphonse as well?

Izumi's eyes scan over each page, every now and then taking a sip of her own hot drink. It remains silent as she does this, and it's almost suffocating since the cafe we sit in isn't really that busy. All I can do is sit there, waiting for her to say something, and continuously shift uncomfortable. If she notices this, she doesn't seem to mind, or maybe ignores it, or maybe she hasn't noticed. Besides, I think she'd hit me if I continuously shift like this.

After what seems like forever, she sets down the papers and takes another sip of her drink, before saying, "Well, what the three of you have gotten down seems pretty good. I can tell what the brothers and you have written out, considering the extremely different handwriting, and it's obvious that the boys know more than you."

"They were alchemists. How could I ever live up to their standard when I've lived in this world all my life?" I shrug.

She ignores me, and continues, "There's something missing though. You have ideas concerning both this worlds alchemy and theirs, but what about the array? Not only that, but what if this ends up including some sort of sacrifice?"

I stare down hard at the table top. I never thought about a sacrifice. The array, yes, even Ed and Al have thought of them and have been continuously trying to come up with something. However, the sacrifice part hadn't crossed my mind, but what if it had for Ed and Al? What if they had already discussed that, while I wasn't around? It's not impossible, since I have been at school lately.

"Another question," Izumi begins again, making me look back up at her, "What are you going to do about this?"

"I...I don't know..." I answer honestly, looking back down again, "I haven't really thought about it..."

Izumi takes another sip, leaving me a few more moments to think, and even though it doesn't seem like much time, it feels like years. Afterwards, she gives me a stern stare, tapping the notes with one finger.

"I don't think you'd be able to let Edward go so carelessly," She states.

"There's Al too," I point out.

Sighing, she shakes her head, "I'm implying that you don't care for Al as much as you care for Ed."

"Not true! Al is like a brother to me, while Ed is-" I snap my mouth shut, effectively cutting myself off. Izumi raises an eyebrow, a sly smirk slowly slithering its way across her face.

"What was that about Ed?" She taunts, the smirk – if possible – growing wider.

"Nothing. Never mind," I mumble, my face suddenly turning red.

"Oh, really? If Al is like your brother, but Ed is not, then what is Ed?" She questions.

I fidget again, darting my eyes around the room at just about everything, besides Izumi. She stays patient, unfortunately, keeping her dark, sly gaze even and staring at me straight on. Even though I'm not looking exactly at her, I can feel those eyes boring into me. I promised Ed, I repeat to myself. There is no way that Izumi of all people will be able to break me and make me tell everything. I am not afraid of her, although she can beat me to a bloody pulp if she so pleases... Nevertheless, I will survive and not tell! I am determined!

Izumi opens her mouth, about to say something, and lifts her hand.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just don't hit me!" I flinch, throwing my arms over my head.

Silence.

I peak over at the older woman to see her calmly sipping from her mug, the mug in which she had raised her hand to grab. Not to hit me.

Excuse me while I say:

FAIL.

Setting her mug back down, she grins evilly at me, "You are far too easy to trick, Kat."

"...I have a low pain tolerance," I mumble, recalling all the times Nicoule has beaten me for information, or the times when my sister beat me for annoying her.

"Now then, you said you were going to tell me?"

Sighing deeply, I quietly explain to her everything that has happened lately. She listened throughout the whole thing, never once putting in her own commentary. Right from the start of how Ed and I confessed, to the tense air, and right up until we have officially began to acknowledge our feelings a bit more seriously. Once I finish, she remains silent, sipping serenely at her drink and leaving me in silence. After she swallows the very last drop of her drink, and sets her mug on its saucer, she clears her throat.

Then proceeds to whack the side of my head, making my cheek throb in pain.

"OW!" I yelp.

"Do you know how stupid that was!" She shouts at me, ignoring the fact that I'm rubbing my head in pain. "Didn't you two consider the consequences?"

"Of course we have," I murmur, "Didn't I say that was the whole point of the awkward tension?"

"Yes, but you're not thinking about this seriously," She states.

"I don't care if I'm not taking this seriously," I retort, mustering up my most angry glare.

"Katrina-"

"Look, you can yell at me all you want, but I won't care. Ed and I have already figured out what we're doing, and that it'll probably hurt, especially if they find their way back. Then...Then if I can't see them go quietly, I'll just go with them!"

More silence.

Leaning back in her chair, Izumi smiles in satisfaction, "There's your answer."

"...Uh whaa?"

"I had asked you what you were going to do about this. There's your answer."

It took a little while for her words to sink in, and once they did, I deadpan in her direction. She merely laughs at my expression, shaking her head. So she pulled that whole stunt, just so I could figure what I would do. It was clever, I gotta say, but really sly.

* * *

"I'm home!" I call out into my house, kicking off my shoes and hanging up my coat. From the living room, I can hear the faint calls of acknowledgement.

Sighing, I allow a small smile to cross my features. Izumi and I had bid each other good-bye not long after she got that statement out of me, but not before she told me about how she had a faint idea about Edward and me from the start. She told me that she could tell of my feelings before the school went into Christmas break, just from gazing at my expression whenever I spoke of him. Now that school was back in session and I have been zoning out far more than usual, she knew that something must have been up. Unfortunately, she guessed correctly. Thank goodness that Nicoule or Mel has yet to do so.

After entering the living room, I return the research notes to their rightful places on the coffee table. I then flop down into my usual chair with a loud sigh, throwing my head back after I land on its soft cushion. This makes me receive a few odd looks from the brothers before I suddenly hear a gasp. Opening my eyes, I find Al jumping to his feet and coming over to me.

Lifting my head, I push the boys hands away, scrunching my eyebrows when my eyes meet his worried expression, "What? What's the matter?"

"Kat, why do you have a bruised cheek?" He exclaims at me, finally freeing his hands from my grasp so he could poke at my cheek.

The outburst seems to catch Ed's attention, since the older brother soon joins Al's side. He takes Al's place, leaning down in front of me. Grasping my chin with one hand, he turns my head to the side so that he can get a better look at my cheek. The two brothers examine the bruise that has blossomed in that general area, and while they do this, I try to shrink down in my seat to try and escape their sceptical gazes.

Taking Ed's wrists in my hands, I remove them from my face. Pushing them back toward his own body, I laugh nervously, standing and scooting toward the entrance of the living room.

"I'm fine, okay? Hardly noticeable at all!" I grin nervously, waving my hands around, "Can't even fee- OW!"

I whack Ed's hand away from my face after receiving a poke at my bruise. Placing a protective hand over the spot, I glare at the triumphant blonde.

"Can't even feel it, huh?"

"Shut up..."

Shaking his head, Ed grabs my hand and pulls me toward the kitchen, "We should put some ice on that before it gets any worse."

"But I'm fiiiinnnneee..." I moan, reluctantly allowing myself to be dragged along.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Ed responds.

After letting go of my hand, he sends me a threatening look, plain out telling me that if I try to escape then he won't resist killing me. I sigh at that, leaning against the counter as he begins to dig through the freezer for some ice. Along with that, he grabs one of the towels hanging from the stove's handle, wraps the ice cubes in it before pressing it against my cheek. I wince at the sudden coldness, but end up grabbing the make-shift ice pack myself so that he won't have to hold it anymore.

He leans against the counter next to me, crossing his arms, "You want to tell me how you received that bruise?"

Izumi's laugh rings through my mind, the words she said as we left the cafe soon following: _"Oh, sorry Kat! Guess I hit you harder than I meant to!"_

I shake my head, "I fell."

"Liar."

"Dammit, you're turning into Mel!"

He resists from laughing out loud, instead he merely smirks, "But she's right. It is obvious when you lie."

"It's true, Kat," Al agrees, appearing in front of me, "Even I can tell when you lie."

"Great," I drawl sarcastically.

"Seriously Kat, what happened?" Al asks worriedly. One look at those worried, child-like eyes makes me break completely.

"I got hit, alright? It's no big deal," I say quietly, jerking my gaze to the side.

Yeah, cause getting hit by their old alchemy teacher who is supposed to be dead and is also my new teacher who has also been helping me is no big deal.

"Like Hell it isn't," Ed scoffs, and I can feel his stern look on the back of my head.

"Who hit you Kat?" Al questions, while ignoring his brother's comment.

Shrugging, I respond, "A person I know. It wasn't out of spite, if you're wondering. They were just trying to teach me a lesson. Well, more like made me unintentionally realize something." Sighing, I shake my head, before looking toward the brothers. "It's nothing you need to worry about, okay? I'm used to getting whacked by my friends," At this, I give a wry grin.

The brothers return it with hesitant smiles. If they bought what I told them, I really don't know, but all I can do is hope that they had. The two of them end up leaving me alone in the kitchen, where I then begin dinner and abandoning my ice pack on the counter. Throughout that time I thought back to what Izumi had made me realize, and I couldn't help but feel my insides twist uncomfortably. Edward and Alphonse may find their way back to their world, and once that happens, the two will not hesitate at jumping upon that opportunity. I always told myself that I would sit quietly and just watch them go, but apparently my heart has other ideas as it so clearly made known at the cafe today.

"_Then if I can't see them go quietly, I'll just go with them!"_

What really makes my stomach twist is actually telling the brothers about this self-proclaimed decision. I know that they will be shocked, and not only that, but I'm sure Edward won't be pleased about this idea. He'll go on this huge rant, I just know it. Al, on the other hand, would probably tell me 'no' in a calmer manner, though he'll most likely want to shake me back and forth and yell at me like I'm some sort of mad woman. They know this is dangerous just as much as I know that it could end up being a huge mistake. Thinking this has so many consequences that I can already foresee.

However, when I think about staying behind, then it seems like everything around me has just suddenly combust into flames and has taken my oxygen supply. I suddenly can't breathe, and it's as if the world as I know it will fall apart. Being without them would be far more painful than maybe losing a limb or two in the process of following the brothers to their world. The only problem would be trying to convince them of allowing me to go with them.

* * *

Later on, after dinner was served and a bit of research, I find myself in 'my' room. At this very moment, I'm laying on my back on the bed, the portable phones receiver pressed up against my ear, and an arm draped across my eyes to block out the world. Currently chatting my ear off is my mother, who had just recently reached some tropical island, and then decided to phone me to brag about it. While my own parents are off in luxury, I'm stuck in the snow. However, it isn't too bad, considering the special houseguests I have staying with me.

Speaking of special houseguests, one is currently laying at my side. Ed had joined me in 'my' room not long after I entered, where we eventually ended up lying on our backs to stare up at the ceiling. We were only talking about little things when my mom phoned, which must have been quite a while ago now, but Ed remains in his spot. Mismatched arms spread out as far as they could go at his sides, and I could feel his flesh fingers lightly brushing against my hip. Not only that, but I could also feel his golden stare locked on me, and knowing that makes my stomach do an odd flip.

"_How are you doing, honey? Is school okay? Are there any troubles?_"

"No, mom, I'm fine. School is fine, and there are no troubles. Everything has just been the usual."

"_Well, are you lonely at all? If you are, then there's no pr-_"

"I'm fine, mom!"

"_Are you sure?_"

"Positive. Look, everything's been fine. I'm not all too lonely, either."

"_Your tone of voice implies something..._"

"You're going crazy in your old age," I laugh, though I bear no doubt that my cheeks are turning pink. Darn mothers and their ESP.

"_I'm not that old! Besides, I'm your mother, I can tell these things. So? What's been going on lately?_"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I've just gotten some new friends is all."

"_Friends with benefits it sounds like_."

"No! Geez, I'd tell you if something like that was happening."

"_Mmhmm, sure, you liar._"

"Not you too. Why does everyone call me that?"

"_Because it's true._"

"Suurrree."

"_Oh, your father is beckoning me. I have to go now, honey._"

"Okay, mom. Talk to you later?"

"_Absolutely._"

"Okay. I love you."

"_Love you too, baby girl._"

With that said my mother hung up the phone and left me with silence from the other end of the phone. I sigh, clicking the portable phone off and tossing it somewhere else on the bed. Removing my arm from across my eyes, I gaze over at Ed while giving him an apologetic smile. When my mother wants to talk, she really wants to talk. Well, it's to be expected after not being able to talk to her for a while, since she hasn't been near a phone for a serious amount of time. It's good to know that she and dad are doing okay.

It was nearly painful talking to her at the same time though. Throughout most of the conversation, the thought of following Edward and Alphonse to their world drifted into my mind on multiple occasions, and with it brought the realization that I would have to leave behind my family and friends. That would be horrible. There has never been a time where I have been without my family or my friends, and thinking about leaving behind my main support beams is like a punch to the stomach. It knocks the air out of me, and I can feel a weird pain at the back of my eyes. They want to tear up at even considering this, but I don't have the strength to will up the tears.

"Are you okay?" Ed asks, his eyes flickering with confused worry when my face must have changed its expression.

I nod, "Fine. I guess I just miss my parents more than I want to admit."

Though that's not really what's bugging me so much, it's not technically a lie either. Ed seems to believe it anyways, and he smiles lightly. The smile sends a wave of regret washing through me, and I end up sighing before I even know what's happening. A part of me wants to tell Ed what I had realized at the cafe, while another part of me wants to just shut my mouth, smile and act like everything is fine. In all reality, this isn't fine. This is a moment where it's a die/die situation. If I tell, Ed will most likely get mad at me for even thinking it. If I don't tell, then the thoughts will probably just eat at me from the inside, until I completely crumble.

The rustle of fabric catches my attention, and I look over to see Ed now sitting up. One hand rests behind him to support him as he turns his upper body in my direction, one gold eyebrow quirked upwards in a questioning manner. His blonde hair is a little mussed from lying down, and the white shirt he's wearing is wrinkled. Yet the untidiness of his appearance is actually quite attractive, and I can feel my cheeks turning a light pink.

"It seems like there's more on your mind than just your parents," He points out, making me silently cuss in my mind. My green eyes look down at the bed sheets in an attempt at avoiding eye contact with Ed. This isn't a very smart idea because it makes it obvious that Ed's observations are correct. "Tell me, Kat. You can trust me."

With a dejected sigh, I sit upright as well, my body turned forwards instead of at Ed. I hang my head while placing a hand on my forehead, hoping that maybe it'll be able to stop the torrent of thoughts running through my mind. It doesn't help, and I'm left to reluctantly look over at Ed, chin rested in my hand with my elbow on my knee.

"Honestly, I just can't believe how complicated my life has gotten in just a month. I mean, it's not all that bad, but... I don't know. I don't really know how to describe it. I'm glad I met you and Al, and for other things, but something about all of this has me really choked up," I say softly, closing my eyes, "I had such an ordinary life that I had become accustomed to over the years right up until the point of where if something small changed I wouldn't know how to deal with it. Then you and Al came along and everything just got so fucked up that it's like this whole thing is some abstract painting; it makes no sense but you just go with it anyways."

I shake my head then as I try to rid myself of these thoughts. Re-opening my eyes, I allow a soft smile to cross my lips, "Sorry, I'm rambling. What's bugging me isn't anything all too important, as you can probably see."

Ed shakes his head in disagreement, "It's not that it's not important, it's just that you've been giving it too much thought. I did too when Al and I first found out we were in another world, but I got over it soon enough. Everything in our lives has already been so messed up that I just don't get too shocked after something unexpected happens. Like what's going on with us right now."

To emphasize his point, he reaches a hand out and brushes a stray strand of hair out of my face. My face heats up immediately at the contact, and, while ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I lean into his touch ever so slightly. Though I may have said that the two of us are more affectionate, it doesn't mean that these moments aren't rare. The two of us are still a little bit shy about all of this. With one small touch, though, it triggers something in the both of us and whatever shyness we have is immediately forgotten. In some cases, however, it takes a little while to work up the nerve to initiate the first touch.

Lifting my hand to grip the one that's still cupping my cheek, I'm slightly thankful that it had been Ed's auto-mail hand to be pressed gently against my bruise. The cool metal makes the throb that has been there since earlier to disappear a bit, which is a comfortable relief. He moves closer then, getting as close as possible. He manages to get to the point of where his chest brushes against my arm every time he shifts. The coolness leaves my cheek; instead it goes to grip the back of my head. Leaning in, he pulls my head toward his, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's going to do. So, closing my eyes, I turn slightly so my upper body faces his, and I press my lips firmly back against his.

The worries and complications I had throughout the day disappear in that one moment, and soon I find myself lost in the bliss I had daydreamed of only hours before.

Nicoule's POV

"God damn Mel...Making me hike through the snow alone..." I grumble to myself, the words coming out with large puffs of fog from my lips. The sky is nearly completely black, and the night is starting to get pretty cold. Nonetheless, I move forward, my boots crunching in the knee high deep snow as I hike up a hill leading toward a small home. Some of the lights are on, and I find myself getting attracted toward the one shining from one of the bedrooms. Smirking, I move forward faster, clutching the small electronic tightly in my hands.

I AM DETERMINED!

Slowly, I peak through a window that I could at least see over the sill, but only because I'm standing on a snow bank. Inside, two bodies sit on the one bed, and it appears that they must be talking. What I find intriguing, however, is that they are alone with the door shut. Not only that, but it seems that they are getting pretty chummy, judging how one of them has just touched the other in a much-more-than-a-friend kind of way.

Lifting my hands, I set the electronic on the window sill, clicking the bottom on the top. Immediately, a small red dot appears up in the corner of the screen, along with the capitol letters of 'REC'. While my eyes watch the two in person, the camera watches and captures it all through its lens. Soon, I find myself smirking even wider when I see the guy move closer, and then the two throw the saying of 'personal space' completely out the window when their lips meld together.

Chuckling lowly, my eyes glint evilly, "I knew it all along Kat, Edward. You two are horrible at hiding things."

And now I have BLACK-MAIL.

...

"Wait a second..."

...

"Holy shit, is that _tongue_!"

* * *

**There you go the 14****th**** chapter. XD I personally like the ending and I think I might've scarred Nicoule's mind with it. Oh well XD**

**This chapter has a lot of words O.o**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and remember to REVIEW! Reviews feed the motivation, guys!**

**SOOOO REVIEW!**

**Well, it's 3:43 am in the morning... I've been working on this chapter for a long time...Brain too tired...Probably missed a few mistakes when reading it over...Sorry...Please tell me if there's anything I need to fix and I'll do so when I'm not half asleep x.x**

**I'm going to bed now.**


	15. Promise This

**Hey guys! I just finished a new chapter 8D Yaaaaay!**

**I just finished with my first semester of school, and I finished my finaly provincial exam today, so now I have four free days before the first day of the new semester. I think I did alright on my exams, but I'm kinda nervous about my science one. I hate Chemistry and Physics with a burning passion -_- **

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed! I know I never reply to any of you, but I do read every single review, sometimes even twice. Kinda weird, I know, but they make me feel so stupidly happy xD Besides, they help to fuel my motivation as well.**

**Well, I think that's it... I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its character. I only own my OCs, and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

It's a quiet morning as I move through the kitchen toward the 'brother's' room entrance. I push the door open as silently as possible, trying not to wake the brothers if they're still asleep. It turns out that they are, both of them still lying peacefully and breathing deeply. Like usual, Al sleeps in a more neater manner, while Ed has taken up as much space as possible on the bed that has been provided to him while he stays here. I breathe an exasperated sigh, a wry smile tilting up the corners of my lips. Shaking my head, I move forward, cracking my fingers.

...

**WHUMP!**

"AGGH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Al shoots up in his bed next to his brothers, eyes wide with surprise at the loud outburst that broke from Ed's lips. All the while, I'm laughing my head off, still lying in the spot where I landed when I jumped onto Ed. This is how you hit two birds with one stone.

"Get offa me!" Ed exclaims, pushing at my shoulders to get me off.

Instead, I lean back, both of my knees on either side of Ed's legs. Flexing, I strike a pose, grinning childishly, "Behold the method of waking people up that has been passed down the Kalisneigh family for generations!"

Ed makes a face when he recognizes that certain speech, making me laugh harder. Al just sighs, running a hand through his messy hair to at least try to tame it. Ed's hair, on the other hand, takes first prize for the biggest mess. It looks like it half wants to be in a ponytail, half doesn't want to, and not only that, but it seems some chunks of hair decided they want to defy gravity throughout the night. Al only has little tufts here and there sticking up.

Ed finally manages to knock me off of him, sending me to the floor with a thump. I grab the place where I landed, laughing in between bursts of 'ow' as I desperately try to get the look Ed had out of my head. Eventually, my laughter ceases, and, while wiping a tear from my eye, I sit up. Ed and Al stare at me oddly, something that they usually do, and I shrug it off, something that I usually do. I'm odd, so what?

"Is there any special reason why you woke us up?" Ed asks testily, giving me a pointed glare.

"I'm going to be heading out soon to go hang out with Nicoule and Melina. I was going to leave around 12:00, and it's already 11:30. I know you guys stayed up late, but I figured you might want to get up now," I reply, standing up. I'm already dressed, though it's only a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top, and everything else in my daily routine is finished.

Al just begins to get out of bed at those words, and I catch a glimpse of the semi-shocked expression on his face. The boy usually does get up before Ed and I, around 8:30 or 9:00, so I guess he's a little shocked that it's already 11:30. Or maybe he's just amazed that somehow I was able to get up before someone came into my room and dragged me off the bed themselves. Who knows, really?

Ed, however, flops back down on the bed, rolling onto his stomach with a groan. Covering his head with the pillow, he mutters something along the lines of 'fuck that', and probably attempts to go back to sleep. I don't take that as an answer. Grabbing the ankle the blonde had sticking out from beneath the hurricane of sheets on his bed, I tug as hard as can. I manage to slide him off halfway when gravity took over and did the rest of the work. With an echoing thump, Edward Elric lands on the floor hard, and I think I might have also knocked the air out him. Al and I lean over him, watching as he slowly begins to get up, his expression hidden by his hair and the fact that he had landed on his stomach. Next thing I know, he's swerving on me, and I'm dodging his hand in its attempt to grab me.

"Oh, shit!" I yelp, darting out of the room.

"Get back here, you annoying little-!"

"Brother!"

As you can see, what was once a nice peaceful morning has now turned into chaos. This isn't unexpected, though, since my house has seemed to be much more eventful now that those two have shown up. Honestly, I really wouldn't have it any other way.

Ed misses me after another attempt at grabbing me. Somehow I manage to dodge, even if I don't know where I was able to muster up the ninja-like move. I scurry to the other side of the kitchen table, the two of us staring each other down as he moves one way and I move the other, creating some sort of circling of the table. I watch his movements carefully, gulping. Hey, I may annoy the hell out of the midget, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I want to die. It is kind of my own fault I'm in this situation though.

Ed suddenly smirks, making a shiver run down my spine. I watch his movements even more carefully, when I receive an interesting surprise as two hands grab my arms from behind. Jumping, I jerk my head around to look up at Al, then back over at the approaching Ed. Flailing, I try to get Al to release his grip on me, but just like his stubborn brother, he's much stronger than me.

"Al, you traitor!" I yell, kicking at Ed when he gets within kicking range.

Al chuckles, an evil sound tingeing along the usual childish melody, "I don't necessarily like being woken up either, Kat."

Ed grabs the leg I kick out at him, pulling it forward slightly so I lose a little balance. Flailing even more to try and keep me upright, even though I probably would have remained standing since Al is still holding my arms, Ed dodges a semi-restrained flailing limb and launches his hands forward. With a gleeful shriek, I wring myself around as much as I can, trying desperately to get away from Ed's hands. Al holds me reasonably still, allowing Ed to continue the tickling that's torturing my sides. Laughter erupts from my lips, tears welling up in my eyes as the laughing soon begins to hurt and I start to lose breath in my lungs.

"HAHAHA GOD DAMN HAHAHA YOU BOTH! HAHAHA FUUUCK I HAAATE HAHAHAA YOU BOTH! HAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP HAHAHA IT HURRRRTTTTSS!" I laugh.

"Okay, brother, I think that's enough," Al manages to say through the held back laughter. Ed pouts a bit at his brother's instructions, pulling his hands back from my sides, when Al lets my now dead weight slip to the floor.

"Haha...ow...it hurts...my guts..." I murmur, keeling over to hold my still cramped stomach. Ed and Al laugh at me, standing over my curled up form. "Damn you both..."

"I'm not one for letting things slide, Kat. You should know that well enough by now," Ed states, poking me in the side with his foot.

I swat the offending limb away, and pull myself to my feet. One arm continues to clutch my aching abdomen, while I use my other hand to help support my body by leaning against the kitchen table. As I'm trying to regain my breath, and stop the aching cramps still curled in my gut, Ed and Al send me another smile and start scouring the kitchen for food. Before long, I'm back to normal, and grabbing the last few things that I want to bring with me before I head out to Melina's house. Soon enough, I'm saying goodbye to Ed and Al and entering the cold winter air outside of my house.

* * *

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you_ wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do-"

"If you two say that _one more time_, you know what _I'm_ going to do," Nicoule snaps at us from her place on Melina's couch. All of us were sitting downstairs in Mel's family room, isolating ourselves from her family.

"Well, what do _you_ wanna do?" I ask, smirking when I see Nicoule's eye twitch.

Nicoule stays silent for a few moments, thinking. After a little while, a slow, sly grin makes its way across her face, making her eyes light up dangerously. Mel and I both look at each other, worry and dread clear on both of our expressions.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Nicoule finally suggests evilly.

"Hell no. You'll ask shit I won't ever even consider answering truthfully," I frown.

"Oh yeah? Wanna make a bet?"

"No way. I've learned my lesson; no bets are ever to be made with Nicoule."

"Because I always win."

"...Shut up."

"_Besides_ arguing," Mel adds, now a bit annoyed.

"Well, I have no idea. This isn't my house," I retort. Mel shoots me a look, and in response I stick my tongue out at her, only to have one of the chairs pillows hit me in the face. "Ow."

"How can a pillow hurt!" Nicoule exclaims.

"It just did, okay?"

"Pussy."

"Man-eater."

"Ass-hole."

"Bitch."

"Oh, go suck Ed's cock for all I care."

A bright blush lights up on my cheeks as my jaw drops at Nicoule's statement. Mel begins to laugh at both the remark and my face, though she tries to hide it behind her hand. Nicoule, on the other hand, smirks triumphantly, tapping her fingers against her leg. The comment, no matter how used to them I should be by now, still caught me off guard, and I'd be lying if I said that that wasn't a damn good retort.

"W-What? Like you did with Roy last night?" I shoot back at her, attempting to match her remark.

"Overused," She sings, her smirk widening, "Embarrassed, Kat?"

"Oh, I wonder why," I spit at her, crossing my arms. "You win, I give up."

"Victorious, once more," She grins.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, rubbing my forehead. I doubt my blush has gone down, at all. "You have no idea how relieved I am that we agreed to hang out over Mel's house instead of mine."

"I thought I said no arguing," Mel says, though her impression of seriousness is failing. She's still giggling like a little school girl.

"Nicoule's word is law, and her word is that she can make fun of Kat whenever she pleases!" Nicoule announces, grinning widely.

"Oh, joy," I remark sarcastically, face-palming.

"Life is never a dull moment with Nicoule around, is it?" Mel giggles.

"No, it isn't," I sigh, a reluctant smile coming to my lips.

Life with Nicoule in it is definitely never boring. The girl always finds some way to turn something boring into something completely amusing, at least until it starts to get old again. Over the years that I've known her, I've seen her create many different ways to amuse someone while they're bored. There are some days when she just acts like a normal teenager, but usually we get to hang out with the girl that truly defines the statement of a wild imagination.

"Soooo Katrina," Nicoule says coolly, looking over at me. I raise an eyebrow at her, telling her to continue. At the same time though, I can't help but suspect that she's up to something, since she doesn't call me by full name unless it's something like a trap, or something serious. "How are things between you and Edward going?"

My eyes narrow in suspicion, "You're implying something."

"Nonsense!" She exclaims, grinning like a goof. Melina stays silent, and instead she just watches in interest.

"Lies!"

"Oh come on Kat, I'm just curious."

"Yeah right. Knowing you, you probably made a bet with Mel about Ed and I and now you just want me to tell you whatever so you can reassure yourself that you did or did not win the bet," I state, rolling my eyes.

Mel and Nicoule exchange glances slowly.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Okay, so you caught us," Mel shrugs, raising her hands in defence, "And Nicoule is telling the truth, we are just curious."

"What exactly was the bet?" I ask, huffing.

"If or if not you and your Edward dearest got together sometime over Christmas break," Nicoule replies, "I said yes, but Mel bet against it."

Why is it, that when she said that, she sounded so god damn sure about herself?

I sigh, shaking my head slowly at the two. I'm not too surprised that the two would bet something like this, I'm really not. Nicoule and I have done our fair share of bets, no matter how simple some of them may have been, but after a while, I slowly figured out that no matter how many times I make a bet with her, I'll never win. It's true, since Nicoule has this crazy way of being psychic, she always won the bet. I'm not surprised that she won this bet – though they won't know - between Mel and her as well, though I am surprised about the fact that Mel actually participated in one of Nicoule's bets. The blonde doesn't usually do so. Whenever Nicoule suggests one, the short girl usually just rolls her eyes, or stays silent. I wonder what compelled her to take on Nicoule.

"What would you do if I said that it was none of your guys' business?" I grin.

Nicoule raises an eyebrow, "Then I'd know for a fact that I won this bet."

I scoff, "Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Turn around."

I give Nicoule a curious look, before slowly looking over my shoulder at the TV. The girl had grabbed the remote at one point and clicked the electronic box on, setting the screen a bright blue with the words 'DVD' in the centre. As I silently ponder when she had tooken the time to throw a DVD into the DVD player, she clicks play on the remote, and the video sets into motion. At first, the moving pictures are confusing, and it takes a moment for it to actually sink in. When it does, however, Melina and I are left shocked, while Nicoule gains a noticeable triumphant grin where she sits. My jaw drops open while my eyes widen, the green orbs somehow refusing my brains instinct to look away. Instead, they continue to watch as two familiar people kiss in a very familiar place. At the same time that I find this shocking and a bit disturbing, I can't help but remember the whole situation from my point of view, while Melina watches it from Nicoules. Melina's jaw, like mine, has dropped, but a breathy laugh is also escaping her lungs as her eyes dart from the TV to me, as if I would reassure her that what's going on had actually happened.

How in the hell did she get a video of Ed and I!

Oh wait, this is Nicoule...

"You sneaky little bastard..." I mumble, finally tearing my eyes off of the screen to glare over at Nicoule. The girl merely shrugs, her smirk growing wider.

Melina continues to laugh silently, "Dang, Kat, how long have you two been seeing each other to be able to get _that_...uh...passionate..."

"I-It's not that bad," I insist quietly, my once pale face becoming redder by the second.

Nicoule scoffs, "You guys nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw that you were practically sucking each others faces off."

I slouch down, covering my face with my hands so I don't have to watch that torturous video anymore, as well as to cover the very bright blush spreading across my cheeks. It just couldn't be happening... I never thought that Nicoule would really sink to this level to prove what might be one of her hunches true. She may have been right all along, but that didn't quite give her the right to go video tape the damn thing!

The video stops abruptly when Mel turns off the TV. Nicoule goes to object, when she's cut off by a shake of Mel's head. I remain silent from the shock still emanating through me. My mind is a jumble of thoughts that I can't seem to sort out, and in the end I just try and concentrate on trying to keep my emotions in check, as well as to will away the blush on my face. Nicoule and Melina stay quiet, leaving the three us in a tense silence that's slowly driving me mad. My already jumbled thoughts jump around even more at this silence, my mind on high alert from paranoia now. What are they thinking? More importantly, what's Ed going to think after he finds out about Mel and Nicoule knowing about us now?

"How long?" Mel asks. The question is simple, but for some reason, in this situation, it feels like a really important one.

"Since Christmas," I reply quietly, finally lifting my face from my hands. She nods slowly, ignoring Nicoule's beckoning to her for the money.

A situation that really shouldn't have been made out to be this shocking, or even dramatic, actually is. What's going on between Ed and I wasn't supposed to come out this soon, since, truthfully, we aren't ready for it. We were comfortable just the way things were, in secrecy, and besides, now that Nicoule and Melina have found out, things will get more difficult. I love the two of them, but Nicoule will find a way to make this seem more important than it actually is (like she had proved just a bit earlier), and Melina will find a way to tease us about it. Now if they let the information leak to Zach and Teal then, well, I'll be doomed. The peaceful order I once had around my home will now be disrupted, and I don't even know what to do. The even thought of not even telling Ed about this is not an option, because if he finds out that they know and that I didn't tell him, then he'll be sure to have a fit. I don't need him getting stressed out over this. Both the brothers need to focus on their research, and not about some little teenage drama caused by their hostess' friends.

"That was kind of uncalled for," Mel states after a while, slowly looking over at Nicoule. She shrugs again.

"The truth needed to come out."

"It could've when we were ready. We could have told you ourselves, but noooo," I scoff, hitting my forehead.

"Oh yeah? And when would that have been?" She retorts. I stay silent. "Exactly. You two probably would have cooped up that secret until the end of time, or at least until they leave you."

The words sting, even if she didn't mean for them to. I already know that the brothers may end up leaving me behind, to go back to their world, back to the people they love and miss, but it doesn't mean that knowing that isn't like a punch to the stomach. Thoughts whirl around in my head, and I bow my head, clenching my eyes shut and trying to ignore the sudden dull ache in my temple. This whole event is messing with my mind, and I can tell that the consequences are going to leave me a mess. Maybe now, with Mel and Nicoule knowing about Ed and I, I can speak freely about some things. Even though I'm still not pleased about Nicoule bringing Ed and I out into the open already, the new advice might be helpful.

"Kat?" Mel murmurs uncertainly, staring at me as my hands suddenly clench into fists.

"Who says they're going to leave me?" I respond before I even know that the words are leaving my mouth. Nicoule and Mel give me a curious look.

"I thought we went over this already," Mel begins, "If they find their way back, then-"

"Well, what if I can't watch them leave peacefully? It's been bugging me, ever since I had that talk with Izumi," I say thoughtfully.

"What talk, ya teachers pet?" Nicoule asks, waving her hand in an urgent 'get on with it' motion.

Ignoring the nickname, I cross my arms and stare hard at the floor. "If I can't watch them peacefully, then I'll just go with them," I repeat slowly, lifting my head to look up at them. The two look at each other uncertainly, questioning my proclamation in their heads, before looking back at me. "Don't look at me like that. Yeah, okay, it's kind of a crazy idea, and I even thought that I was going crazy when I said it. But, no matter how many times that I think that there's no way that I could do something like that, I still can't get the idea out of my head, and I want to do it more each time I think about them leaving me. I-I can't help it..."

Silence falls over us, when Nicoule scoffs, bringing my attention to her, "You always were such a diehard romantic. And now this, with all that, 'I'll follow my love where ever he goes' bullshit. It's like another one of your Shakespeare novels." I open my mouth to respond, but she cuts me off when she continues, "It makes me question my sanity when I say I'm with you, 100%."

"Nicoule!" Mel exclaims in surprise, and I just stare in shock.

The brunette smiles wryly, shrugging her shoulders, "I can't help it. Her idiocy is rubbing off on me. Besides, I can't just see her go, and know that she's going to experience a whole new world without me. Not only that, but if I'm not there, she'll probably end up killing herself by accident."

"Hey..." I pout.

"What do you think, Mel? Care to join us?" Nicoule wonders, grinning. Mel stays silent, contemplating it, when a grin finds her lips as well, and she nods toward Nicoule.

"Hey, I don't remember inviting you guys!"

"Aw shut up, you know you want us to come."

"Ah, well, true...but still!"

"Just quit yer whinin', you pussy."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Silence is what I get in return to my greeting. Raising an eyebrow, I shut the door the rest of the way, and take off my winter gear, before making my way toward the living room. The lights are on, so the two must be home, especially since the main area of light is coming from the living room. The rest of the house is left in dim lighting, or completely dark, matching the amount of light outside. Once I reach the living room, I sigh slightly in relief when I find the two sitting in their usual spots, staring intently down on a few papers. At the sound of movement, they lift their heads to look at me, and I offer the two of them a smile.

Nicoule, Melina and I, after all of our proclamations, finally agreed, together, that we would follow after Ed and Al. I kept asking, though, making sure that this is really what the two of them want to do, but they kept giving me the same answer. What we're going to do is crazy, and the consequences will be great, but for some reason, we're going to go through with it anyways. For some crazy reason, we're going to leave behind our families and friends, technology, and everything as we know it to follow after these two brothers. My reasons, I suppose, make more sense than theirs, but at the same time, I understand their reasons completely. It's been the three of us for as long as I can remember. We've always been the three musketeers, and now that one of us wants to leave, the other two feel the need to follow so that they can make sure their comrade won't be harmed. I'm touched by their propositions. However, I still can't help but feel guilty, because now that I've told them my plan, I've made them feel the need to leave behind their families instead of only just one person doing so now.

Well, after our agreement, we made another one. I'd keep them posted on how the research was going, and when the time was right, I'd bring them over here, and we'll confront Ed and Al about our idea. They'll be angry with us, I know that, but I'm sure we can convince them somehow. If we keep insisting, Al might see what we're trying to get at, and then he'll help convince Edward as well. The chances are still very high, though, but we can hope.

"How was your guys' day?" I question, taking a seat in my usual chair. The two merely stare at me, before glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes, worried frowns on both their faces. My heart thumps when I see that look, trying desperately to ignore the dread building in my gut. "What? What is it?" I ask urgently, leaning forward.

"Katrina." I look to Edward, eyes pleading him for an answer to what's going on. The blonde averts his eyes, and my stomach drops, hands clenching at both of the arms of the chair. Finally, he speaks up, his voice quiet enough so that I have to lean in to hear him more clearly, "We're leaving soon."

"W-What?"

"We found our way back, Kat. We're going back."

My eyes widen, and I look to Alphonse for a confirmation. The younger Elric nods in my direction, but his eyes refuse to lock with me as well. My heart just continues to beat erratically, my hands clenching even tighter to the chairs arms, turning my knuckles white and making my fingers ache. It feels as if my stomach has dropped to the point of feeling as if it isn't even in my body anymore, and all that's left is this hole where the sudden shock and raging emotions begin to swell. I feared this day would come, and no matter how many times a person can wish that it won't, the chances of those wishes coming true are very slim. Even if my first priority was to help them return, and wanted it for them as well, I couldn't help but feel selfish and want them to stay. The brothers have somehow gotten themselves under my skin, and I just can't get them out, especially Ed... With the way I feel for Ed now, how can I just let him walk out?

But... We agreed. Nicoule, Melina, and I agreed, and now that this has happened, I shouldn't be saddened, I shouldn't feel this pain. The three of us will convince them, no matter what.

With those thoughts in my mind, I try to rid myself of my heart wrenching state that I'm in, and force a wide smile onto my face. My determination conflicts with my dread, but still I smile. This is for them. They haven't been home in ages, and now that this is happening, I shouldn't allow them to feel disheartened by their discovery. The two of them should be happy, and not worried about my reaction.

"I'm so happy for you..."

The chair creaks, and my white knuckles seem to glow from the light hitting the white skin.

* * *

**I'm kinda iffy about how this chapter came out =/ I started it a while ago, but ended up re-writing it because I didn't like how it was coming out. The final product still didn't come out exactly how I wanted, but I guess it's up to you guys to decide if it's good or not. Now that the end of the story is coming, it's going to start picking up a little bit =D**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try getting the next one out quickly, I promise! **

**e-mail: cherry_blossom_ - for anyone who has anyone extra questions, or anything. I check it 24/7, so I'll reply quickly, unless I'm seriously busy. If my whole e-mail didn't show up, then god damn it Fanfiction -_- If you want it, just check my profile, or message me.**

**Oh! I'm also going to be posting up a new poll soon, and I'll tell you guys when I do, alright? Since the end of the story is coming soon, I was gonna do something at the end as a sort of celebration. Depending on your guys' opinions, I'll either do a Q&A in the written form, a short side fic for this story, or maybe a Q&A on livestream, if I'm up to it. If you guys have any other ideas, tell me!**

**-CelestraMoon~3**


	16. Midnight Talk

**Oh my god, it's a chapter! :O It's a miracle!**

**Well, guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. Things have been...interesting... My dad had to be flown to a hospital in a bigger city that's about four hours away for emergency surgery on his head. He had some hemorrhaging in his brain, but he's alright now C: He got home about two weeks ago after being in the hospital since June. Things just got pretty hectic, which is why I hadn't been able to update.**

**I'm still really sorry that it took so long to update xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D I tried, so hopefully it came out okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters, all I own are my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

The cool spring wind blows past me, blowing my bangs into my face, and sending goosebumps down my arms. The sun above tries to combat the coolness with it's warmth, and I smile up at it, happy that it has come out from it's hiding place it had taken to over the winter. The grass feels nice against my bare feet, relaxing me as I walk across it in the seemingly endless field that stretches before me. With the sky a brilliant blue, and trees regaining their leaves, I realize why this place is nearly perfect.

Two hands fall onto my shoulders, one warm and one cold. My smile grows as I reach up to place my hand over Ed's flesh one, gently squeezing it. His breath brushes against my neck, and he leans forward to place a soft kiss against my fingers. The moment seems almost as perfect as the scenery, until he raises his head up to my ear, and murmurs, "Goodbye, Kat."

Freezing, I try to process what he had just said in my mind. The tone he had spoken in wasn't that of a carefree "I'll see you later", but a solemn, long lasting goodbye. His hands disappear from my shoulders, and it takes a moment before the whole situation really hits me. His touch even seemed to match the tone of voice he had used, leaving a heavy weight on my shoulders and in my gut. Swerving around, my throat tightens and my eyes widen at the sight before me. A large stone door stands before me, slowing creaking open. The front of it holds designs and words that are far beyond my knowledge, and frightening at the same time. Eyes slowly begin to open as the large doors open by themselves, staring out into a world that they would never be able to live in. It doesn't take long for me to realize that it's the Gate that I'm staring into, and is staring right back.

Black, tendril like hands begin to slither their way out through the now wide open doors. A strangled gasp leaves my throat when I see that they're making their way towards Ed, and that he simply walks toward them, closing the distance faster. The hands reach him, clawing at his arms, legs, everything, grabbing him and pulling him toward the abyss that awaited inside the Gate. Stumbling forward, I raise my hand as if to grab him, but I know that it's pointless.

"Ed!"

He turns his head to look back at me, his golden eyes calm. He was accepting what was happening to him, whatever it was and for whatever reason, and the look on his face is enough to stop me in my tracks.

"I'm going home, Kat.. I'm going home."

The smile that crosses his face freezes my heart in it's beats, and I'm sure that I can hear it cracking. No regret, no guilt, nothing is seen on his face. Only relief, happiness even to leave this world behind, to leave me behind. It's almost like he can't even see my grief, see the tears that have begun to pour down my cheeks, or the hand that still reaches toward him even though he's already too far. Why can't he see that I need him?

The image of him carves itself into my brain, scarring it. I can't even breathe anymore. Ed faces forward once more, staring into the darkness he enters and disappears into before the large doors slam shut after him. My knees buckle, and I fall to the ground, clutching dirt and grass in my fingers. Tears drip off of my cheeks, creating spots in the fabric on my legs. The wind blows past once more, carrying along the sound of my sobs with it as it flows across the once perfect setting.

* * *

"Katrina?"

Lifting my head, I see Alphonse at the entrance to the 'brother's' room. He rubs at one tired eye while the other stares at me curiously, his hair messy from being in bed. I give a lazy wave from where I'm sitting, and he takes that as a gesture to join me. He takes a seat at the table beside me, and for what feels like forever, we're left in silence, where not even the sound of a clock could be heard.

Finally, as his mouth is beginning to open, probably to ask why I'm up this late, I interrupt him, "Want some tea?"

Pausing, he just stares at me for a moment, before slowly nodding. I get up from my seat, and walk over to turn on the kettle as well as to grab some mugs. I don't even need to ask as I pick out a type of tea for him, because I already know which one he chooses every time. It's the only type of tea that I have that he will even touch, whether it may be that he's picky about that sort of thing, or he just likes it so much that he's not willing to try any of the others I have stored up in my cupboard.

I prepare our tea before bringing it back over to the table and setting the mugs down. Alphonse murmurs a quiet thank-you, before starting on his sugar and milk. I watch as he does it, noting how I already know exactly what he's going to do. It's strange that I've already come to know him so well, and that soon, everything I have come to known will be leaving me.

"What are you doing up this late, Kat?" Al asks, staring at me curiously.

I shrug, staring into my cup as I stir the liquid inside, "Couldn't sleep."

Now that was an understatement. I was tossing and turning ever since I had laid down to go to sleep, and every time that the wistful darkness took me over, nightmares were always laying in wait in my subconscious. Each one was always about the brothers – especially a short tempered blondie -, and how they intended on leaving me behind as soon as they got the chance. Not only that, but the thought of the deal made between Mel, Nicoule and I was still stuck in the back of my mind, and it was really starting to wear down on me. I hated hiding it from the brothers, but I still felt that it was too soon to tell them about it; or more like, I'm just being too cowardly and trying to avoid a very pissed of Edward for as long as possible.

Shaking my head, I return the question, "What about you? Couldn't sleep either?"

Al shrugs as well, "Sort of. I just have too much on my mind right now, I guess."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I agree quietly.

Another silence.

It's odd.. Al and I used to sit together and talk about just about anything for as long as possible, or at least until Ed told us to shut up. It's partially my own fault, I guess, since I really haven't token the time to speak with him, or even Ed, after they had told me about the sudden discovery on the way to get to their home world. As much as I want to spend as much time as I can with the brothers, the fear of telling them the plan between Nicoule, Melina and I is making me put distance between me and them. To put it simply, I'm not spending as much time as I used to with them. It's not quite avoiding, in my opinion, it's just that I'm subconsciously distracting myself with other things. I can't help it though, since the mere thought of Edward becoming incredibly angry at us, completely disapproving, is uncomfortable and nerve wracking.

I don't doubt that the brothers have noticed my detached personality, but thus far they have not questioned me about it. Instead, we all just act as normally as we can. I admit, that is quite a hard task, seeing as how I'm not the only one acting a bit strange in this house. Al is still the cute, lovable boy as always, and he's attempting to help out around the house more than he usually does. No matter what it is, he always offers to help with it, and when I refuse, he continues to insist. It's sweet of him to do this, though I now usually refuse his help when he offers to help with laundry or something else along the lines of that. If he feels that he still has to repay me for whatever reason, then he shouldn't, because I've already received everything I could have asked for.

Cheesy, yes, but moving on...

Edward, on the other hand, might be going through something similar to me. Who wouldn't, though? The moments we spend together aren't so casual anymore, not so calming. It's as if we just threw ourselves back in time, right back into the awkward stage. It's not that he's afraid to touch me, though he is more hesitant than he usually is. Some days it seems like he wants nothing to do with me, and tries to avoid contact with me as much as possible. Other days, it seems like he's so desperate to spend as much time as he can with me. His touches aren't soft and comforting. Now their desperate, and reluctant. It's like he's split into two different directions, and that he can't decide how he should leave this world.

The spoon clinks against the table as Al lays it down, and the sudden sound in the silence makes me jump. Raising my eyes to meet his, I'm shocked to see how broken he looks. He looks away suddenly, staring down at the table. He closes his eyes, thinking about something in this silence, before hanging his head in defeat.

"I'm sorry Kat... I really am sorry."

His voice made him sound so small as he spoke, and the words were so quiet but they couldn't have been any louder in this near-deafening silence. They hung in the air for a few moments as I stare in confusion at the young boy.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know how much this is hurting you, even if you try not to show it too much. It's hurting us too, though, Kat.. Brother.. Brother didn't even want to tell you that we were going to be leaving at first.." He stops, taking in a deep breath. I stare at him in disbelief, my eyes scanning over him to try and find some proof that he was lying, that he was making it up. But he wasn't. "I told him that we had to. I told him that if we left you in the dark, then it would hurt us all far more in the long run than if we did tell you. He just... He didn't want to see you sad... He didn't want to see you hurt, because of us.. I'm so sorry Kat.."

"Al.." I place my hand on top of his, gaining his attention. He looks up at me, his lips pulled down in a pout and his eyes glazed over with held back tears. He really was still just a child. I smile sadly, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "It's okay. I know how much you two want to go home. I just.. I guess I got closer to you two more than I should have.. I knew you two were going to jump on the opportunity to go home as soon as it surfaced, but I guess I must have been in denial or something, or my heart was just too stupid, and I got attached.. I'm sorry too. I've been far more distant than I should be, and I'm probably making this whole situation harder than it needs to be."

"You don't need to apologize about that Kat. I'd probably be doing the same thing if I was in your position. I know how much you love brother."

I chuckle wryly, closing my eyes when I feel a familiar sting as the tears start to appear, "Yeah, more than I like to admit.."

"I think..no, I know that he loves you too, Kat. He really does, and this is hurting him just as much as it's hurting you."

_Then why is he trying to leave me behind..?_

Biting my lip, I bow my head as trying to hold back tears becomes nearly unbearable. They were threatening to spill out of my eyes at any moment, and merely clenching my eyes shut wasn't quite helping to keep them at bay anymore.

"Al.." My voice breaks as I say his name. I release a shuddering breath before continuing, "I'm coming with you.."

There's a long pause before Al finally finds his voice, "What..?"

"I'm coming with you. I-I've thought about this a lot, and I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you and your brother."

I lift my head to see his reaction, and my breath catches in my throat. It wasn't Al's reaction that caught me off guard because I expected that he would be disapproving, and possibly even angry with me. I still told him though, because I knew that I would be able to actually speak about it instead of just having him yelling at me for my stupidity. With him, I'd be able to explain my reasons, and negotiate with him to actually allow me to go. But now, I regret ever opening my mouth. I suddenly want to just reverse time, and make it so those words never even left my mouth.

"What?" Edward snaps, staring down at me with his disapproving golden eyes.

All I want now is to just disappear.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try and get the next one out sooner, I swear! **

**By the way, I really love you guys for taking the time to read/review/favorite. Honestly, I love you guys so much! I never expected to get as many favs/alerts/reviews as I have gotten C: So thank-you!  
**

**-CelestraMoon**


	17. The Confrontation

**Oh my God... is this? Is it really...?**

**Yes! It's a chapter!**

**Oh my goodness, this took longer than I expected, and I feel horrible that it took so long to finish this darn thing and get it posted. Sorry guys :C **

**But I gotta say, I have fantastic people who read this story. Each and every one of your reviews makes me smile, and I get inspired every time I receive one. I apologize that it takes me so long to publish chapters, but thank-you guys for sticking with me along the way! I love you guys! C:**

**Now onto the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can.**

* * *

"What?" Edward snaps at me, gold eyes narrowing at me.

Silence fills in the space between us as I struggle to find the right words, or any words at all. I can feel my heart hammering at the inside of my ribcage so hard that I can almost hear it in this silence. My entire body begins to shake, and I clutch my hands together in my lap to try and cover up how clammy they have suddenly gotten, even though the brothers probably can't even see them beneath the table. Alphonse turns to look at his older brother, looking mildly surprised. Neither of us had heard Ed enter the kitchen, and if we had, I wouldn't have said what I did. Edward seems to ignore his younger brother's silent confusion, and continues to stare me down. Soon the other Elric turns back to look at me, and begins to do the same.

"Well?" Ed snaps at me again, and I actually flinch at his biting tone. I avoid his eyes and instead stare down at my lap as his voice seems to rise with each word that comes out of his mouth. "If you can tell Al, you should be able to tell me. Or were you planning on hiding this from me?"

"Brother-" Al began, but suddenly gets cut off.

"Oh, like you're one to talk," I mutter back bitterly at Ed, raising my head so that he could see my glare, "You were planning on not even telling me that you were going to be leaving. Did you think that it would just make it easier for you? To just leave without me knowing, and pretend that everything that's happened these last few months never even happened?"

"Don't change the subject! We're not talking about what I want!" He yells back at me.

"So now you're just going to hide from it, and not even admit it yourself that you had planned to do that!"

"What do you think you're doing now! Hiding from it, so that you don't have to tell me yourself what you want!"

"Well, I'm sorry that I was afraid of how you would react! And now I know I had every right to be!"

"It's your own fault for thinking up such a dumb idea!"

"Oh, so it's dumb now! Oh right, I forgot that you think that I have an IQ of a five year old!"

"It is dumb! And you are stupid for thinking up such a dumb idea! Do you know how dangerous what we're going to be trying to do is!"

"Yes, I do know, because I've always been right next to you guys helping you research! I know what could happen, and I still don't care! I can't pretend what has happened these last few months has never happened! I can't just sit here and watch you leave without me! I can't just continue to live a normal life after you've left, and act like nothing has happened, because I know I can't just forget this!"

Edward opens his mouth to respond, but after a long pause without the ability to form any words, he snaps it back shut again and instead resorts to frowning deeply. Alphonse glances back and forth between his brother and myself, too afraid too speak and subconsciously add fuel to the fire that was burning. Every part of my being was screaming at me to step back from the situation, yelling at me to leave it be until both Ed and I have cooled off and were able to discuss this in a calm fashion but I merely scoffed mentally at my own stupidity. Ed would never consider talking about this like a normal human being. He was too stubborn to actually take my side of the story to heart, and instead think that his reasons are better, make more sense because he was the scientist and smart one, and go on with his life as if the discussion never happened.

Clenching my fists, I let my gaze fall to the floor, bangs flopping over my eyes so that neither of the brothers would be able to see my sudden onslaught of tears. My lips part to form words, but all that comes out is a frustrated sigh. Shaking my head, I raise a hand to wipe my eyes, hoping to rid myself of the water filling them. Unfortunately, the salty tears continue to form, and slowly they begin to fall down my pale cheeks.

"Has everything that has happened these past few months not even matter to you?"

A quiet, broken voice breaks the silence suddenly. It sounds so weak and helpless, and it takes a moment for me to realize that it was my own voice cutting through the tense air. It sounded nothing like my voice, and upon hearing my words, I could tell that the brothers had some similar thought. Ed's face immediately falls into one of sympathy, and possibly guilt. Still, his eyes burnt with stubborn determination, and I knew it was determination not to give in, and still go on with his first decision. The decision of leaving without me.

The older blonde mutters out a silent curse before closing the space between us. He stands before my sitting figure, and, almost hesitantly at first, rests a hand on top of my head. The other hand – the flesh one – comes to rest upon my shoulder. At first, I wanted to cringe away from his touch, knowing that just moments ago the two of us were spewing venom at each other. But I just couldn't. I crave the comfort I receive from his touch, and receiving it now, just after a fight that neither of us would have been able to prevent, is something that I just can't refuse.

"I don't want you getting hurt..."

This is what it all came down to. He didn't want me to go with them because he knew there was a possibility that I would get hurt. The real reason behind his anger and frustration towards me was all because he cared. In the end, his worry outweighed his want to take me along. It causes me to choke down another sudden onslaught of tears, and silently I feel disgusted at myself that I'm the cause of the problems the brothers are facing at this moment. If my emotions had not gotten the best of me, and I had been able to not get attached to the brothers, then they would have been able to come and go in this world so much easier. It was my fault that they had to go through these problems now, and have me continue to cause them.

What happened to me? Before, I would have been able to keep my walls up, and plaster a smile on my face. I used to be able to ignore my own feelings, and be happy for others so that they wouldn't have to worry about me. But now, with my walls now broken and crumbling, I can't ignore the harsh truth that's before me. I can't pretend to be alright with this whole situation when I'm not okay.

I lay my hand on the one Edward has rested upon my shoulder. Squeezing it, I raise my eyes to look into his, and I can see the care he has deep within them, embedded into his very core. He cares about others far more than he lets on sometimes, but if you really look, you can see it.

"Please, Ed.. I don't care if I get hurt. I can't just watch you two walk away." I've resorted to begging, my one last hope to try and convince Edward.

"You'll regret leaving.." He states softly.

"I'll regret my decision either way, but this is what I truly want. I've thought about it time and time again, and this is my choice," I respond.

The two of us stare at each other for another long moment. I hold my ground, and my breath, hoping for a miracle that Edward agrees to bring me along. His golden eyes search my face for any sign of hesitance, or a sign that I was unsure. When he finds nothing, but sees that my eyes only hold determination, he releases a soft sigh.

"Let me...think about it.."

Squeezing his hand once more, I smile, knowing that there was a chance. "Thank-you Ed."

* * *

**The ending might seem a bit lazy... Sorry. My brain is dead from school.. I can't wait until next year when I graduate, I'm sick of dealing with this High School drama... xD **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'd love to here your feedback C: **

**And hopefully I'll get the next chapter out quickly.. xD**


	18. Blinding Happiness

**Hey guys! I'm back once more with another chapter, and again, I apologize for the extremely long delay. Amazingly, I wrote this in one sitting after a random strike of motivation hit me, and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and now that we're really getting close to the end, with only one or two chapters left, I'll try extremely hard to get those out soon. **

**Thanks for all of the support and reviews C:**

* * *

I set aside the last of the dishes to dry and pick up the towel to dry my hands on. Sighing deeply, I turn my gaze to look out the kitchen window, out at the field and the remaining snow now dirty with mud and dead leaves from the Fall of last year. The sun has decided to peak out from behind the clouds for the first time in a while. It shines down on the world, saying hello in it's own bright, warm way, and I know for a fact that it's very welcome. For the last week, and longer, rain has been falling non-stop, trying to erase whatever sign there was that winter had been here and bring life back to the trees and surrounding nature. A part of me is happy that the darker, colder days are now ending, and that soon warmth will be filling every household in Sylvia. Another part of me, however, is anxious. Edward has yet to answer me on whether or not he'll allow me to join the brothers on their way home. The brothers were planning for their departure to take place in Spring, and now that Spring is here and time is running out, all I can do is pray that Edward gets back to me soon.

I've kept my mouth shut about this certain topic ever since that night when I first brought it up. I don't want to become an even bigger nuisance by annoying Ed and Al constantly in hopes of making them think of an answer faster. If I do that, undoubtedly, the two would say that I shouldn't come, and I don't want that. I want to go so badly. Now that my mind is set on this goal, I will do anything to be able to tag along.

Nicoule and Melina have also announced to the brothers that they desire to tag along as well, and Ed wasn't pleased about this news either. After some talking, though, he finally sighed and agreed to think about this as well. Nicoule wasn't too happy with just receiving a "I'll think about it" but it was all she was going to get, so she kept her mouth shut. Melina understood a bit better, I think, since she didn't argue as much as Nicoule or I did. She knew that this was going to be dangerous right from the start. I did too, but I guess I was so stuck in the moment and thoughts of being left being that I just didn't really dwell on the thought of danger so much. Nicoule, on the other hand, never really cared about danger in the first place. She has always been a dare devil, so when this possible adventure came into her view she became willing to do absolutely anything to be able to come along, like me.

"Katrina?"

"Hmm?" I turn toward the voice that had spoken and my eyes meet Edward's. "Oh, Ed, what is it?"

He scratches the back of his neck, eyes darting off to the side as he tries to think of what to say. While he does this, I fold the towel I have been subconsciously gripping in my hands as I thought, and set it down. Finally, Ed finds the words he wants to use.

"I know you haven't brought it up at all, but I know you've really been thinking about it, Kat."

He doesn't need to specify what it is that I've been thinking about, considering how I was just thinking about it just a few minutes ago, and even then it was probably obvious that I was thinking about it. We stare at each other intently, and I nod slowly, confirming his statement as true.

"I've been thinking about it too. And.. this is really hard, Katrina.." Ed says slowly, eyes lowering for just a moment before coming back up to meet mine.

I nod again. I understand that, I really do. Just by him saying my full name makes me understand even more just how much this has been eating at his mind.

"I can see how much you want to go though, Katrina, so..yes," Edward states. I blink at him as a small smile begins to form on his face just as he finishes the next sentence, "You can go."

Disbelief rushes through me as I stare at him with wide eyes. My eyes scan over him multiple times to try and spot any sign that he was lying to me, but I couldn't spot anything. It seems like a joke, but it's not. It can't be. He wouldn't do that, would he? It's not April's Fools, right? No, no, it's not, it's too early for that.

Ed chuckles at my dumbfounded expression, "What? No thank-you?"

It really isn't a joke. A grin spreads across my face, and before I realize it, I dart across the kitchen and fling my arms around his neck. At first, he's caught off guard, and I nearly knock him off his feet with my sudden hug, but he regains his balance and wraps his arms around me as well.

"Thank-you, so much!" I exclaim, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. To think that these simple words could cause me so much joy and excitement. I lean back so that I can look him in the eye, "And Nicoule and Melina?"

"They can come too, if they really want," Ed smiles.

My grin grows. Leaning forward, I press my lips against his, a kiss he returns, before pulling away and hugging him even tighter.

* * *

"Izumi?"

Izumi looks up from the papers she's marking, staring at me for a moment before nodding at me to enter. I do so, closing the door behind me, and moving to the front of the desk. Izumi places her pen down on the desktop, leaning back in her chair and waits for me to continue.

Today, just a day after Ed had told me the news, I passed it on to Nicoule and Melina. When I first told them, the two were just as shocked as I was. Now, though, the three of us can't stop smiling or stop talking about it. Throughout the day, they continuously asked me questions for more details about all of this, but I don't really know much about all of this myself. Edward and Alphonse haven't told me too much about the whole process yet, but when they do, I promised Nicoule and Melina that I would tell them about it.

But there's one other person that I want to tell about all of this, and she's sitting right in front of me.

"They agreed to take me along, Izumi. To Amestris. But not just me, either. Nicoule and Melina too," I tell her, letting a small satisfied smile to form on my lips.

"Is that so?" Izumi responds, smirking slightly, "I'm almost shocked. Usually those boys are much more stubborn than that, especially Edward."

"To tell the truth, I'm beyond shocked," I laugh slightly.

"But you're happy. I can see that, especially in class today. You were actually able to pay attention in class, unlike the last few days," She states.

"Yeah, I am happy," I say, "And it's all thanks to your advice."

"It wasn't a problem, Kat," Izumi waves her hand, shrugging it off.

"There was just one more thing I was wondering, though. Would you maybe want to see them? I mean, you could drop by today and we could all have dinner together or something?" I suggest timidly.

Izumi stares at me solemnly, letting the silence fill in the space between us for a moment. She then sighs, rubbing her temple, "Katrina, it's not that I don't want to take you up on that offer, but if I did come by your home today to see them, there would be far more complications to come up. The two of them think I'm dead, and if they discover that I'm alive, in this world, I don't know what that would do to them."

"Yeah, that's true.." I murmur. "I thought I would suggest it anyways, since the two probably miss you a lot. And I'm sure you miss them too."

Izumi smirks, "So when are all of you leaving?"

"Soon. The brothers wanted to leave in Spring," I reply.

"Well then, I guess this is good-bye," Izumi states, standing from her seat and extending her hand. I stare at her in confusion. "Today is my last day as your substitute teacher. After this exchange, I doubt we'll see each other again."

I smile sadly, "Is that so?" I grab her hand, giving it a firm shake, "Thank-you so much, Izumi. Really. You've offered me so much help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It really wasn't a problem, Kat, but I do have one more piece of advice," She says, releasing my hand and giving me a firm stare, "Watch him, Katrina. Keep your eyes open for any sort of sign that something is off. Alphonse too. I'm happy that they're allowing you and your friends to go along with them, but something feels off to me. Don't let your happiness blind you."

* * *

Closing the door, I lean against it, staring at the row of shoes that's lined up in the entryway. What Izumi said to me back at the school has been stuck in my mind ever since I left the classroom and it has been constantly running through my mind on the entire walk home from the school. What doesn't feel right to her? Sure, I admit that Edward agreed to let me, as well as Nicoule and Melina, to come along faster than I thought he would, and without much argument too, but is it really something that should cause suspicion? Or is Izumi just being paranoid?

"Kat? Is that you?" Alphonse calls out from somewhere within the house, kicking me back into my senses.

"Yeah, it's me," I call back, kicking off my shoes, and heading toward the living room.

Edward and Alphonse smile at me when I enter the living room, and I grin back at them, forcing Izumi's words into the back of my mind. I'm sure they will come back to haunt my thoughts again later, but for now, I'd just like to have a nice conversation with the brothers without any sense of paranoia.

"So how was your day?" Edward asks, setting down the notes he was flipping through.

I shrug, "Boring, as usual. I told Nicoule and Melina the news though, and they asked me to tell you guys that they say thank-you."

Al smiles, "It's no problem."

"Were they as shocked as you were?" Ed asks, smirking.

"Oh yeah," I laugh.

"I figured they would be," Ed chuckles.

"So how did today go for you guys?" I wonder.

"It went pretty good. We figured out a little bit more, and we think we'll be able to leave in at least a week," Alphonse replies.

"Really?" I smile, "Do you guys need any help? I don't have any homework, but I guess it wouldn't matter if I did anyways."

Ed waves his hand, "Don't worry about it. You can leave the transmutation circle and the rest of the research to me and Al now."

"Are you sure? I know I don't understand some of it, but I'm sure I can still offer some help. You two have been so busy with research, and I really haven't helped much in a while," I say.

"Really, Katrina, it's fine," Ed smiles, grouping together the papers before grabbing a book and sticking them inside, hiding the complicated notes and drawings from my view, "It's probably too complicated for you now. We'll manage on our own. Just keep concentrating on school for now until we tell you the exact date of when we're leaving."

Although it didn't sit right with me, I smile, and let it slide anyways. Again, Izumi's words are running through my mind, and I can feel a sinking feeling deep within my gut.

Why do I suddenly doubt that smile of his?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I appreciate any of the reviews that you take the time to write. They're all a huge inspiration to me C:**


End file.
